His Demons
by Kandy-Sugar
Summary: Chap 30 is up! He can't tell her who he is...all he can do is protect her and...try not to fall in love with her. Tidus and Yuna. Won't disappoint. Unpredictable and nothing like you've read here yet. Rated for: Adult situations...
1. Chapter 1: Two Lives Brought Together

**His Demons**

**Chapter 1: Two Lives Brought Together**

"No, I said that in the morning I'm going to Bevelle. Apparently they have something there for me that only I will be able to handle." Shrugged Yuna, who had to explain once again to Rikku that she wasn't going on a holiday. She had important business to attend to.

Both Yuna and Rikku were lazing around on the beach of Besaid, soaking in the warm rays of the midafternoon sun.

"Well I think it's unfair. You get to go too and from Besaid all the time and you always leave me behind." Whined Rikku, who was rather disappointed that she was once again, not invited to attend one of Yuna's voyages, away from this place that was always so dull and unexciting.

"Well you can't come with me this time Rikku." Replied Yuna as she slowly pulled her bikini-covered body up from the sand, which stuck to her thighs and palms.

Rikku flopped down on her belly on the sand and whined once more, "This time? I never get to go with you. What do you mean this time?"

Yuna smiled playfully and shook her shoulder length, honey-brown hair covered head, knowing that Rikku would soon get over it. They always had this conversation whenever Yuna had to go away on certain journey's, which always had something important for her to deal with at the end of it.

"I'll be back soon. I promise. I'm not going to be gone long." Yuna replied confidently.

But little did she know that she was dead wrong. There was no going back after this. If she ever did come back to Besaid, she would be a changed woman for life. So now lets see her story and how it affected her once peaceful and happy life, turning it into a passionate and death-defying love affair.

* * *

**_Previously_**

**_Two nights before Praetor Baralai of New Yevon summoned Lady Yuna to come to Bevelle._**

"Seize him. He is the one who murdered Maestor Seymour in Guadosalam." Ordered Praetor Baralai, as his guards pinned the blonde-headed man to the ground.

"Get off me you bloody Yevonites. I did no such thing." Yelled the man calmly.

A little too calmly for a man who was trying to plead innocence.

"You fool. You were caught red-handed. Literally. Maestor Seymour's men saw you in his temple with his blood all over your hands, holding onto a samurai sword." Baralai informed him, so that the man knew that there was no point of making up futile lies.

However, this man was not easily intimidated by anyone, let alone some useless leader of a pathetic belief.

"You have no proof that it was me. It could have been anyone." He cried as he struggled under the yevonite's powerful strength.

He was fighting against three of them at the moment, and yet they still couldn't seem to keep him down properly.

"You are one of the worst fugitives that I have ever met. You can't even admit that you were the one who did it. You disgust me. What kind of man are you?" spat Baralai angrily.

"That fucked up Maestor never did nothing for nobody. I can understand why you miss him so much though. You're both the same. Think of your own fucking selves and leave the rest of us to rot." Screamed the man, as the yevonites began to kick his ribs violently for speaking to the Praetor in such a vile manner.

Baralai had had enough of this man's foul and disrespectful behaviour towards him. He would teach him who was boss around here.

He strolled over to the man who now had his right cheek shoved into the dirt below, causing his blonde hair to turn into a brown colour and his face to become quite muddy from the sweat and dirt mixing together.

He had a few splashes of blood upon his forehead and the cheek, which wasn't shoved into the ground.

"You will refer to me as Praetor Baralai, you sick repulsive murderer." Baralai whispered evilly, as he brought his right hand down forcefully against the man's left cheek.

The blow was so powerful against his face that it caused his nose and the left side of his bottom lip to bleed slowly, and splash against Baralai's clothes and the guard's faces, as the man's face flung to the right.

He howled in pain, and screamed, "You lousy bastard."

This only caused him more agonising kicks to his body and violent blows to his head. This continued for quite some time, with the man still not giving up on the fight. He kept yelling abusively and struggling to free himself.

However, after the man had finally calmed down from the exhaustion of fighting a losing battle, Baralai ordered his men to take him under Bevelle where he would be locked up, until he knew what to do with him.

So off they went, dragging the man towards the prison, as his feet dragged along the ground lifelessly, his head hung low, letting his blonde muddy tresses fall down over his closed eyes. He was a real sight. Blood and dirt covered his clothes, leaving the original colours of the clothes unidentified.

They didn't exactly have enough evidence that this man was Maestor Seymour's murderer, to trial him. But they would make the lowly bastard talk. He wouldn't want to screw around this time. There was no escape from where he was going. And he would certainly not be dealt with lightly, even if he were to cooperate and admit that he killed Maestor Seymour.

* * *

_**A/N: **Now this chapter is real short. I know, I know. But I needed to give a bit of an introduction to the story. I hope you liked it. The following chapters are going to be long and very intense._

_Please review and tell me if you liked it so far.

* * *

_

**_Yunie Tidus_**


	2. Chapter 2: Duty Calls

**Chapter 2: Duty Calls**

_**Yuna's POV:**_

A few days later I stood in the temple at Bevelle talking to Grand Maester Mika. He looked very concerned and was not very clear on what he was trying to say. His face was all wrinkled up from the stress, but then again, he is pretty old.

_Actually he's an unsent. _

He kept pacing and uttering a few words every now and then. He seemed to say something along the lines of, _"He's pure evil._" _He must die. I know it was him."_

I however didn't have the faintest idea on what he was trying to share with me.

Thankfully after moments of confusion, Praetor Baralai, a blonde-headed man appeared by our side.

"Ah Maester Mika. I'll take over from here." He said confidently, as he led the poor man outside.

It was quite a while before Baralai came back. He was probably talking to Maester Mika about something.

So I decided to walk around and gaze upon the many statues of the High Summoners from previous years.

My eyes rested on one in particular.

I slowly made my way to the centre wall of the temple and stopped just inches from the towering statue. I tilted my head slightly to the left and let my bi-coloured blue and green eyes look intently at it. I searched for something that I knew wasn't there.

Slowly I reached my right hand out and ran it down the hard stone that resembled my late father.

"Father." I whispered softly with a hint of sadness.

_I had never known him very well. He had left to go on his pilgrimage as a summoner when I was seven years old. I had very few memories of our times together. But I suppose that was for the best in a way. It made things easier. That way I could say that I never knew him and didn't ever really miss out on anything. I may have been a fatherless child, but as long as I knew that he loved me…that was enough._

"Hmm." I sighed, as I removed my hand and placed it together with my other one behind my back.

I still looked at him and his face. It wasn't my father, but it was something to remember him by. I smiled slightly at the thought.

"Lady Yuna." Came a calm voice from behind.

My eyebrows lifted from the deep thought I was in and I became more relaxed as I turned to face him.

"Oh yes Praetor Baralai." I said with a smile, as I made the sign of Yevon with my hands respectfully.

He laughed lightly and raised his left palm.

"It's alright my lady. There is no need for formalities." He said as he placed his hand by his side once more.

I lifted my head and replied, "Oh…well if your grace says it is fine…then I suppose it's…fine." I finished not knowing how else to say what I truly meant.

Once again a small laugh escaped his mouth, noticing my sudden uncertainty and he signalled for me to follow him. I suspected he wanted to finish whatever Maester Mika was trying to tell me earlier on. Which meant we were obviously going somewhere more secluded.

As I followed him I sensed that he was somewhat troubled by something. It probably had something to do with the reason that I was called here on such short notice.

We were now under the temple at Bevelle. A sign that my journey here, had not been in vain.

We were both quiet for what seemed like an eternity, but the silence was broken as I heard an agonising scream from behind a door under the temple.

"Oh…" I gasped quietly, as I raised my hand to my mouth, stopping in my tracks.

Praetor Baralai spun around and gave me a look of confusion. Most likely because I had been on so many missions like this before, it would seem that I should have been used to this kind of environment by now.

"Lady Yuna?" he stated questioningly as he folded his arms, looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Um…I'm okay…it just startled me…that's all." I replied strong-mindedly, gazing back at him with sincere green and blue eyes.

He looked at me with a hint of doubt, but then nodded and once again motioned for me to follow him.

The door that the scream had come from was on the way past and I noticed that it was open slightly. I knew that sooner or later I would most likely be going in there, but I couldn't restrain myself from taking a quick peek once Praetor Baralai was out of sight.

So once he had walked along the corridor, not realising that I was still standing in the same position that he had left me in, I crept over to the door, double-checking that Praetor Baralai was completely out of sight.

Once I knew that all was clear, I turned my head to the door and inched my way towards it quietly. As I got closer I heard voices. Voices of men...most likely Praetor Baralai's Yevonites.

Finally I was at the door and tried to see through the tiny crack of the slightly ajar door. I could see a little light, but I couldn't see anything other then that. So I decided that I should just try and listen.

"Hehehe…You fool. We'll have you dead in a matter of days. So there's no point in trying to save yourself with futile lies." One man sneered evilly.

I frowned at these words. Such things shouldn't be said.

I listened once again as another voice, which was a bit deeper scoffed, "Stupid boy. You could have had a life. But you just wasted it with your devious pranks."

Then I heard a loud smack. Most likely a fist being driven into the flesh of another body. I had heard this sound before. I knew I wasn't mistaken.

I heard the sound of a much younger man suddenly cough and gasp for air. It sounded like he had just been winded by a blow to the stomach.

I winced as I pictured what was happening behind the door.

_I wish I could help._

My eyes widened as I thought this. _I could help._ Even if I disturbed them for a moment, it would give the gasping man a chance to breath…_at least for a minute._

So I looked up with determination written all over my face and swung open the door swiftly. I then entered and felt eyes staring at me, even though I couldn't see them.

"What are you doing in here? You have no right to be here. Get out!" one of them yelled.

However one of them seemed to recognise me and hushed the first man.

"Hey…don't go speaking like that to Lady Yuna." He said fiercely.

I heard the other man gasp and start to apologise for his insolence. My eyes had started to adjust to the darkness of the room by now and I could roughly make out two tall, well built figures standing next to each other a few metres away.

I was about to speak when I heard a voice from behind.

"Lady Yuna…are you lost?"

It was Praetor Baralai and I knew that he didn't mean what he said. It was a more subtle way of saying, _"You should not be in here. How dare you wander off."_

That was the feeling I got from the tone of his voice anyway.

I turned around and bowed my head apologetically, "I'm sorry Praetor Baralai. I guess my curiosity just got the better of me." I answered truthfully.

I could feel his eyes upon me as I closed my eyes waiting for him to speak.

"Hmm…" he started, as if pondering over my explanation. "Men you may go now. I must talk with Lady Yuna." He ordered after a few minutes.

I opened my eyes and saw two pairs of feet run on either side of me, as I was still looking downwards.

Once they were gone he whispered, "Lady Yuna…in future please try and keep your mind on task. You will do yourself no favours by just disappearing like you have just done now."

I nodded and looked up. "Yes sir…please accept my apology."

He nodded and said, "This time I think I should follow you. That way I will know where you are at all times."

"Mmm hmm." I replied, as a sign that I understood.

But suddenly I remembered the reason that I had come in here in the first place. The man I had tried to help…I couldn't hear his gasps for air anymore.

I turned around slowly and tried to find a figure. But this room was so big…who knew where he could be. It was so dark…and he could possibly be in a corner somewhere lurking in the shadows.

A shiver ran up my spine and I didn't like the atmosphere of this place.

"Lady Yuna I think we should leave now." Praetor Baralai stated, clearly getting more annoyed with my time-consuming meander, away from his meaningful conversation that would soon take place.

"Oh yes…of course your grace." I rushed out in a hurry, afraid that I had upset him with my foolish antics.

_What would he think of me now?_

I had not been one to just walk off and investigate things such as this for myself. But I had only met Praetor Baralai a few times and he and I were still quite unsure of each other. We had only known each other because of my father and because of what I had decided to become.

I was going to be a summoner like my father and it was my job to defeat Sin at the end of my pilgrimage. Praetor Baralai was the head of New Yevon. New Yevon was the belief of nearly every person in Spira, and it held within it the teachings of how to defeat Sin.

Summoners, their guardians and Yevon, was Spira's only ray of light and no matter what, we had to keep it that way.

I once again followed Praetor Baralai, and as I reached the door, I managed to steal a glance out of the corner of my right green eye and noticed that a ray of light had glimmered off what seemed like someone's eyes. They held their position and stared into my right eye and the look they gave me was very devious and partly mischievous.

I looked away and thought for a minute.

_Could this man be what I was sent here for? _

I however decided that I should try and keep my mind as clear and unpreoccupied as possible.

Praetor Baralai would explain everything I needed to know all in good time. The less confused my mind was, would be for the better.

As I left the room and entered the hall, I heard Praetor Baralai shut the door behind me slowly, leaving the man alone.

* * *

A few minutes later I was in a small room standing up in the centre of it.

Praetor Baralai was pacing back and forth in front of me as he explained to me the purpose of my mission.

"Lady Yuna…you are soon to become a summoner I know…but I ask that before you go ahead with it, that you help me with this rather difficult situation." He began, as he massaged his temples.

I gave him a look, which said, _please continue. _But he wasn't looking at me to notice.

"You see…a few nights ago…Maester Seymour…" he trailed off and sounded as if he already expected me to know what he was trying to say.

I however was unsure of what he was trying to get at.

"Um…what about him?" I prompted helpfully.

He looked up at me abruptly with shock written all over his face.

"What…don't tell me you haven't yet heard?" he said practically shouting in disbelief.

I looked around the room in bewilderment and replied hesitantly, "Um…ah…what was I supposed to have heard?"

"He's dead!" he shouted with hurt in his voice.

My eyes widened and my mouth fell open in astonishment.

"Dead?" I stated questioningly.

"Yes yes yes…he's dead…that man we have locked up in the room you were just in…we suspect that he was the one who did it." He said with frustration in his voice.

I remained silent for a few minutes while I waited for him to calm down. He breathed in deep long breaths and finally said, "I apologise for my outburst my lady. I am just a little shaken up over this whole matter."

"There's no need sir…I understand." I replied understandingly.

He nodded but still seemed quite bothered.

Over the next half hour Praetor Baralai explained a great deal of things to me about this man. He told me how the man had been seen at the scene of Seymour's death and how he had been abusive and cursing at the Yevon belief.

I finally spoke up and said with confusion, "But sir…if you said that you in fact found this man at the scene of Maester Seymour's death and that he was covered in his blood…then why is it that you feel that you have no evidence that he was the one who did it?"

He walked over to the wall on the other side of the room and whispered, "Because…no one can actually confirm that this man was the one who did it. I know I said that this man was seen at the scene, but that's what I have been told. The night it happened…the Guado alerted me of the situation and my men caught him in Macalania. But the thing is…so many people had been disturbed that night…everyone had just started to get confused and upset by Maester Seymour's death. This man could very well be innocent for all I know and just confused. But I highly doubt it. That night was so unpleasant that no one really knows who killed Maester Seymour. We just suspected that this man was the one, considering his strange behaviour and the mess he was in."

His explanation seemed reasonable enough but I was still confused.

"So you suspect that he could possibly be someone who was trying to stop Maester Seymour's killer?" I questioned as I stepped closer towards him.

""It is a possibility…but all the evidence points towards him. However he still deserves a fair hearing. And my men are still searching both Macalania and Guadosalam for anymore clues." He sighed with exhaustion.

It seemed as if he hadn't slept in days.

"But why were your men just treating him the way they were if you believe that he could still be innocent?" I asked, as I watched him turn to face me.

"Hmm…I shall speak with them later. But they have good reason for doing so. Ever since he has been here, he has been calling Yevon a pathetic belief and that it doesn't do any good for the people of Spira. He says it's nothing but a bunch of lies." He replied with a frown on his face.

"Oh…" was all I could manage to say.

An awkward silence followed, but he broke it by looking up and saying, "So if you wouldn't mind…I would now like for you to meet your new challenge. He will be your duty. It is up to you to find out whether he is either innocent or guilty. I know that you have quite a gift for seeing people's true colours."

He then walked out of the room and I followed deep in thought.

_Those eyes…those eyes I had seen a while ago. How would I be able to see through them? They seemed so cunning and entrancing._

_Oh well…no time for my insecurities. I would do my best and find out who this man was and what his part was in Maester Seymour's death.

* * *

_

_**A/N: **Well chapter two was a little longer. Sorry it took me forever to update. School again._

_

* * *

_

**_Yunie Tidus_**


	3. Chapter 3: A Piece Already Broken

**Chapter 3: A Piece Already Broken**

_**Yuna's POV:**_

"Lady Yuna…are you all right?" came a soft voice.

I looked up from the floor below and met up with Praetor Baralai's eyes.

"Oh yes…I was just thinking…" I trailed off, as I realised that we were now standing outside the room that I had entered, no less then an hour ago.

"Well we're here now…follow me." He requested formally as he entered the room.

I stood there for a moment and took in a few deep breaths to calm myself down.

_I had to make sure I was completely professional. I had to have my wits about me. No matter what…I had to be in control. I could not let this man get to me mentally in any way._

So with that in mind I took a confident step inside the room and glanced around. It was completely dark, except for a small torch set up high on a wall, on the right side of the room.

_I guess something good will come out of the room being in complete obscurity. I wouldn't have to make as much eye contact. That was something I could usually deal with. But something about the first time I saw those eyes, disturbed me…and yet made me feel…_

"My lady…this is where I leave you." Began Praetor Baralai, as he proceeded to leave.

As he walked past he didn't falter to rest a hand on my shoulder and whisper, "Good luck…we're all counting on you."

I just stood there, and felt his hand leave my shoulder. I listened as his footsteps left the room and disappeared behind the closing door.

_They were all counting on me._

As soon as I heard the door shut into place, I felt a small wave of anxiety pass through my defenceless figure.

_I was completely alone with an alleged assassin. This wasn't something I came across every day, and quite honestly…it was frightening._

_What should I do first? Should I wait for him to speak or should I start something? It may be a fact that I have a gift for seeing right through people's dishonesty and masks…but it took time. If I was to find out anything from this man…I would have to get him to trust me, and I would have to get to know him better, so that I could distinguish whom he really was. That wasn't something I was looking forward to. Spending almost every waking moment in here with him…it was quite…scary._

_But it had to be done._

Suddenly I heard a quiet groan come from the back of the room. It startled me from my profound thoughts and caused me to let out a small gasp.

I quickly made up for it however by suddenly speaking up.

"Hello…I'm Lady Yuna. I am here to speak with you." I said rather calmly.

I searched the darkness in front of me for a flicker of light from the torch on my right, to hit the man's eyes like last time.

I saw nothing and not a word from him reached my ears. So I decided to speak once more.

"I am here to help you. If you let me I…" I began, but was shortly cut off by a young male voice at the back of the room.

"I know what you are here for…you're here to see if I am what everyone says I am. A cold-blooded murderer." He whispered quietly, with such coldness and solitude that it sent a shiver up my spine for the second time that night.

I composed myself as I tried to think of something appropriate to say back to him.

_Something that was both truthful and consoling. I didn't want to lose his confidence in me at all. I wasn't sure what his personality was like as yet. What if he had already begun to trust me…and by speaking to me showed that he without a doubt did trust me?_

"Well yes…what you say is true. But if you are not what everyone says you are…then you have nothing to worry about. However if you are…I will try to help you in any way I can." I said with so much certainty in my voice that I swear that I could have persuaded the whole of Spira into believing that he was innocent.

I waited for him to say something, as I stood with my hands placed neatly together behind my back.

I cocked my head to the left, trying to see if I could catch a glimmer of those eyes. I wanted to see what he looked like. Maybe it would help me get a better understanding of who he was.

_Actually…perhaps it was better this way for now. I couldn't base who they were solely on their image. I would never do that in actual fact…but if he looked the part of a criminal then maybe I would lose some belief in his story._

_I should hear him out first…but…I also needed to see what his facial expressions were. Usually they were the key to what a person was thinking. At times of crisis, people don't realise just how much of their true feelings they show upon their faces._

I heard a small noise from him. It was one of those noises that people make when they don't believe a word you're saying to them. It sounds like a, "Pft."

I felt I was starting to lose him then, so I tried to say something, which would keep him talking to me.

"Do you feel that I am lying right now?" I asked composedly.

The small noise of him shuffling on the floor made me realise that he was in fact listening, and that he was possibly trying to think of an answer.

"Well of course I think you're lying…why the hell would you help me? Don't tell me that you believe that I am innocent. Why would everyone else in Spira think I'm a killer, and why would you be the only one to try and prove them wrong?" he snarled quietly.

_What was I supposed to say to that? He was obviously under the impression that everyone knew about this incident and believed he was guilty. If I was in his position right now, I think I too would be feeling very much the same. I wouldn't want to trust anyone…it might mean the end of me._

_However I had to answer._

"Because I believe in justice. How do we know whether or not you are under the influence of something serious? You could possibly be just as innocent as everyone else who was there that night." I reassured, hoping that my words were as convincing as I had tried so hard to make them sound.

I think that they were as believable as I could get. I was being very honest when I said those words to him.

"Yeah whatever. That's what you all say…it doesn't mean that you yourselves believe in it. It's just something you say to the people to shut them out and keep them away. All you damn Yevon advocates are the same." He mumbled, as I heard the sound of metal clank together.

I frowned at his hurtful words and grew a little irate as I said, "How can you say such things? We are here to help the people. Not to shut them out at all."

"Yeah whatever." He snapped.

I sighed and wondered over near the torch on the right side of the room. My eyes were beginning to ache from the pressure of the darkness.

As I got there, little sparks flew out from the flame and fell to the ground before my black-booted feet.

I bowed my head and let my honey-brown hair fall in front of my face. I moved my bi-coloured blue and green eyes over the hard floor below. I saw cracks and dirt.

I sighed on the inside and leant up against the wall, pulling my left foot up to sit flat against the bricks. Causing me to balance on my right.

_It wasn't that hard…I often used to spend my time doing things such as this as a little girl. It gave me a sense of control. Besides, I had support from the wall behind me._

I folded my arms and rested my head on the bricks, letting my eyelids fall down over my eyes. I breathed in and out slowly and thought.

_Right now we both need thinking time. I had to think about how I was going to get through to him and he was possibly thinking about how he was going to escape. Well he could think about it all he liked…but there was no way out of here. I was the only one who could release him from this room and I wasn't about to do that any time soon. I was going to make sure that I got some reasonable answers before I did any such thing._

Suddenly I heard more shuffling…the sound of him rising to his feet. I slowly pulled my head away from the bricks, opened my eyes and stared into the darkness in front of me. He was most likely watching me right now. I was right near the light. It shone all over my body, letting him see my new summoners garment and my facial expressions.

"Well…I see that you're a summoner then." He began, with a hint of disgust in his voice.

I was about to frown but remembered he was watching me, so I kept my face placid and confident.

"Well no…not exactly…I will be though." I said coolly, as I removed my left foot from the bricks and moved away from the wall.

I shifted my eyes over the darkness in front of me…hoping that I didn't look intimidated or any other emotion that would give him reason to think that he was getting to me mentally.

"Hmm…" he mumbled, as he seemed to ponder over my explanation.

I began to walk back into the dark, afraid that my face might let him see my slight feeling of confusion, as I tried to think of what he could possibly be thinking right now.

Then a small and slightly evil laugh broke through the silence.

I furrowed my brow and questioned him, "What is so amusing at this point of time?"

I folded my arms and waited for a reply.

Another laugh was heard and then he said, "Oh it's just so funny…"

I let my arms fall to my sides as an expression of disbelief appeared upon my face.

_What could possibly be so funny right now? He was being accused of a serious crime and all he could do was laugh. He wasn't even trying to make things better for himself. Or could he be laughing at my reply? Was he laughing at the fact that I was to become a summoner?_

"What's so funny?" I questioned, trying to be as unemotional as possible.

"Well you are." He replied simply, as he stopped laughing and I heard his body slide down the brick wall and plonk onto the ground.

I frowned and whispered, "How am I funny?"

He sighed a long deep breath of the musty air and whispered back, "Well you said you're to become a summoner…and we all know how useless they are."

My eyes widened and I felt my blood pump furiously through my veins. I gritted my teeth and thought to myself, _how dare he say such things. My father was a summoner. He had brought the calm to Spira for the last ten years. Was he seriously saying, that was useless? Summoners brought Spira hope and a feeling of security. They helped Spira become a better place._

As I thought this, I felt a lone tear leave my left blue eye and trickle down the side of my face.

_We had only spoken to each other for a while and he had already broken a part of me. My sense of strength had vanished for a moment and it was then that I knew that I was going to be in for a rough journey. My reality was going to become my worst nightmare for an extensive amount of time…I just knew it.

* * *

_

_**A/N: **So what did you think? How is my portrayal of Yuna? I know that Tidus is out of character. He's supposed to be. But I'm trying to make Yuna the same Yuna from FFX. If she isn't…well I guess it'll work the way I want it to anyway._

_**P.S. Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy X or its characters. No matter how badly I wish I did.

* * *

_

**_Yunie Tidus_**


	4. Chapter 4: What am I to you?

**Chapter 4: What am I to you?**

_**Yuna's POV:**_

That morning I woke up inside the temple at Bevelle. This was where I was to stay for quite some time I guessed…seeing as I probably wasn't going to get any kind of confession from this man any time soon.

The sun was shining through the window on my right and hit my fair skin. Sparkling specks of dust could be seen floating around in the midst of the comforting rays.

My bed was so comfortable…I should have had a peaceful and relaxing slumber. However the reason for my being here in the first place kept nagging at my exhausted mind all night. I swear that I only managed to get in at the most, two or three hours sleep. I probably would have been able to sleep a little better if I didn't keep reminding myself of the hurtful words that he had said to me. But today was a new day. I had to be strong no matter what. So the piece of me that he had broken was slowly beginning to heal.

I lay in my white-sheeted bed for a few more minutes, with my head resting on the soft white pillow, before lifting my body tiredly and forcing myself to slide my feet over the side of the mattress. I felt them touch the warm fluffy carpeting below. It tickled my feet and I withdrew them from the carpet quickly, all the while giggling slightly.

I then glanced around the room and noticed that all of my belongings (which wasn't that much at all) had been brought up already. I looked down at my lap and saw the slightly different shade of white from my nightdress greet my sleepy eyes, thinking that I would soon have to change out of it. It was glowing from the sunlight and made me feel warm, causing a tiny smile to form upon my lips.

Then I thought of _him_.

_He had slept in that dark, cold and musty room last night. He didn't have a comfortable bed to sleep on. No soft pillow was there for him to rest his head upon. His eyes didn't get to see the welcoming rays of the sun. He didn't have a fluffy carpet to touch with his feet. And he didn't have any nightclothes to change out of that morning._

The slight smile that I had worn a few seconds ago quickly vanished and left me once again feeling somewhat sad.

_Why did I feel so horrible this morning? Why was I thinking about him like he didn't deserve what he was getting?_

Then it came to me.

_There was still that fifty fifty chance that he wasn't guilty at all. So why was it that he was to be locked up down in that room, when he wasn't yet guilty of anything? Why didn't he have the right to sleep in a bed as well? He was just as innocent as he might be guilty._

A long sigh escaped my mouth and I pulled my body up from the side of the bed and began to get ready for the long day ahead.

* * *

**_His POV:_**

_This is definitely not what I need right now. I need to get out of here. I can't stay here any longer. How long has it been? Three…four days? I don't know. All I know is that I must leave here at once. This girl won't let me leave, I just know it. Not until I tell her what she wants to hear. They'll keep me here until I say that I was the one who did it. If I say that I didn't do it they won't believe me. They'd need as much bloody evidence as possible. And yet if I come out and say, "Yeah I was the one who killed him." they'll have nothing more to say and have me dead in no less then a minute._

_Damn these people are fucking screwed up in the head._

_I saw her for the first time last night. She looked like him all right. Her eyes were the most enchanting things I had ever seen. They belonged to her and him._

_Damn I wish that I wasn't left with this burden. I knew that he had asked me to take care of her and make sure she lived a happy life. But she was going to do the same stupid thing that he had done ten years ago. I can't believe I actually killed Seymour though. (Actually I think I can believe it.) I suppose he did bloody deserve it though. He killed his own father and he was one of those Yevon supporters. But I guess I was pretty confused that night._

_A bunch of idiots they all are. They are all so stupid. I can't believe I used to be one of them…_

I frowned at this memory and grew irate.

"You idiot…you stupid fool." I screamed angrily, as I bashed myself up against the wall behind me.

I tried to free myself of the iron chains that were attached to my wrists and bolted into the bricks of the wall. I tried to pull my hands through the small hole of the chains that sat around my wrists. I had my eyes shut tight and my teeth clenched together, holding onto my breath, as I began to pull them through. I was in pain right now. It hurt so much. My hands just wouldn't fit through the damn chains.

"Damn it." I shouted, letting out the air from my lungs, as I stopped my futile attempt at breaking free.

I was breathing heavily and felt the sweat, which had formed, upon my forehead, trickle down my face and down the ridge of my nose. I sunk to the floor below and pulled my knees up wrapping my arms around them. I stared straight ahead into the darkness.

_Thankfully the chains were quite extensive, so it allowed me to move around a bit, including letting me sit on the floor._

Suddenly I heard the doorhandle of the room begin to turn noisily. I knew that it could only be two parties of people. It was either those Yevonites coming to beat the living daylight's out of me yet again…or it was _her._

Secretly I wished it were the guards…I could take a beating any day. But to have to stare at her…it sent shivers down my spine. I knew that every time she would come in here…I would feel obligated to fulfil _his_ wish.

_But I didn't want to have to go through the same thing as I had to last time. No I couldn't…I wouldn't. He had told me…that I had to make sure I protected her when the time came…somehow I knew that he knew what would happen in the future. It was almost as if he had seen what was to become of her in the next ten years and had asked me to make sure she was safe._

I bowed my head down low as I thought some more.

_It wasn't that I didn't want to do as he had asked. But I knew too much now. I knew everything. But I couldn't tell anyone but her. She was the only person that I felt I could trust…even though I did not know her. But she did have a connection with the person I had trusted a long time ago. It was a surprise to even see her so soon. I knew that I had to find her in time before she decided to become a summoner…but I didn't think we would end up meeting like this._

_Damn…I knew now that I had to do as she wished…_

"Hello…are you awake?" Came a soft voice from the doorway.

I lifted my head up and saw nothing through the dark.

_I suppose it was good in a way. I didn't want her to see the mess I was in. I knew it would most likely scare her._

I then thought about what I had said to her last night for some unknown reason.

_I had gone too far with that statement. Summoners weren't useless. They brought the calm for a while at least. But in a way…it was all a charade. They would never defeat Sin the way they were going. Yevon was to blame for this._

"Aren't you going to say anything?" She spoke up once again, as I heard her shut the door behind her.

I sighed deeply and mumbled, "It's pretty hard not to be awake. Who could sleep in this?"

I wasn't serious of course. I was just being a little dramatic because I felt like it I guess. I didn't need to sleep. I was never tired anymore.

I heard a slight murmur of, _"Mmm,"_ escape her lips. It sounded like she was somewhat sorry for me…and yet she didn't want to make the fact obvious. She was pretty clever. Covering her real feelings up with discreet answers such as that.

She was quiet for a while and I decided to speak once again.

"So what do you want from me today?" I grumbled, as I pushed my legs out in front of me so that they lay flat on the floor, allowing my head to rest up against the wall behind me.

Small boots were heard stepping closer to me on the hard floor. I hoped she didn't come too close. I didn't want her to see me. I heard the small tinkle of what sounded like jewellery clanking together as she moved towards my position on the floor. After a while it seemed that she had stopped just metres away, as I could no longer hear anything that substantiated that she was still moving closer.

I heard her breathing but she didn't seem scared or intimidated by me at all. She appeared to be quite calm and in control of the whole situation. _Very gifted for a girl of her age._ I think she was kneeling because her next words came from the section directly across from me.

"Well…" she began, as she seemed to be pondering over my words. I could just picture her staring off into space, with a cheeky smile upon her lips as she pretended to think.

"We could try and get something straight." She said after a while.

"What might that be?" I asked, thinking that I already knew what her question was going to be.

"Okay…you could give me the answer to this one question. Whether you answer truthfully or not…I just want to know for the moment what you yourself believe to be true. So please try and answer honestly." She requested quite demandingly, with a tone of pleading in her voice.

I knew what she was going to ask…but I decided to play dumb.

"Well it depends on the question." I answered, sounding like I was the one who was in charge.

"Please sir…try and work with me. I want to help you. Don't you want to help yourself as well?" she asked with so much genuineness in her tone of voice, that I just couldn't stand playing mind games anymore.

"Okay…ask me anything." I sighed, as I fiddled with the chains on my wrists, still resting my head up against the wall, letting my eyelids shut, as I prepared myself to give her the answer to the question that I knew would soon come my way.

"All right…what I want to know is…what am I to you?" she asked calmly.

My eyes widened and I thought, _what? I thought she was going to ask me if I was the person who killed Seymour. What kind of question is that? What is she to me? She's more intelligent then I thought. She probably knew that I was expecting her to ask me if I killed Seymour…so she decided to confuse me with this more in-depth query._

I opened my mouth and then shut it again. I didn't know what to say.

_What was she to me? I don't know._

"Well…I guess right now…wait…this is some kind of crack method isn't it? Trying to break me down into specks of dust, so that you can walk all over me and force me to tell you that I'm guilty. Well my lady, you are not going to get inside my head that easily." I growled, as I stood up and began to rattle the chains I was in. Hoping that she would leave like last time.

_I wanted to be alone right now._

"Sir please…don't be like that…why can't you just answer the question? It's quite simple really. Am I someone you resent…someone you trust?" she offered helpfully, as I heard her stand up, her jewellery tinkling and her boots shuffling over the floor.

"Can you just leave?" I yelled, as I began to pull at the chains.

"No sir, I won't leave until you give me an answer." She said, growing a little annoyed with me by the sounds of it.

"What if I don't feel like it?" I shouted, as I turned my face to the direction that I thought her voice had come from.

"I don't want to force you to do anything…but I really wish you would give me an answer." She said in a firm whisper.

_She was so together, she sounded so strong. Why wasn't she yelling at me like any normal person? Damn that just makes me even more frustrated. Here I am acting like an uncivil bastard, when all she is trying to do is help me. Damn me. Why am I still here?_

"Look miss…there are some things that cannot be answered. And this is one of them. It's too complicated." I said calming down a little, as I stopped yanking on the chains.

She was quiet for quite some time and then said, "Well I have all day…I'm a good listener." She reassured.

_Yeah you probably are…but I'm not a good talker._

Suddenly it sounded like she had just sat on the floor a few metres away. I could picture just how she had descended to the floor from the sounds. I heard a light noise of the musty air of the room, gush out from under her skirt as it flew out around her and lie on the floor at her sides. The slight sound of boots sliding across the floor as she crossed her legs. I heard the tinkle of her jewellery clank together as she rested her hands in her lap. Then the sound of her calm breathing floated towards my ears.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, as I let a frown occupy my brow, folding my arms across my chest and letting my eyes wonder over to the torch on my left.

"Getting comfortable." She replied simply.

_I could just picture her shrugging her shoulders as if that was the most obvious reason for her actions._

"Uh…for what exactly?" I asked confused, as I turned away from the bright torch, seeing impressions of the light left in my eyes, as I stared into the dark in front of me.

"Well I said I have all day to listen…now I'm waiting for you to start talking." She began with that sound of determination in her voice.

When I didn't reply she continued, "Or if you prefer…I can just sit here for the remainder of the day…I mean it's not like I have anything else I should be doing…" she trailed off with such willpower…it just made it so hard not to do as she wanted.

_Well I knew where she got that from…he was just the same. I suppose that's how he convinced me to come back here for her all those years ago._

"Well then…I guess that's what we'll do." I said in annoyance, not being able to tell her to leave.

I knew she wouldn't…there was no point in asking someone like her to do something against their will. It would just give her all the more reason to proceed in her never-ending investigation. She would come back at you twice as strong and then…well you'd have absolutely no escape from _her kinds_ many questions and _wishes._

_Yes that's what we would do. Sitting quietly worked fine for me. If she wouldn't leave…well at least she wouldn't keep asking questions to the unanswerable._

So with that in mind I once again backed up against the wall and slid down the bricks, until I felt my body hit the floor. I then pushed my legs out in front of me and let my hands fall to my sides, so that my palms were flat on the hard floor below.

I then rested my head against the hard bricks again and shut my eyes…thinking to myself…_not exactly what I had in mind…but it works._

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: **Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews so far. I have a feeling that this is going to be one of my best stories yet. The reason being…because I just have this flow of ideas and thoughts that come so naturally to me while I'm typing it. So I hope it has a good effect on you. Thanks everyone.

* * *

_

**_Yunie Tidus_**


	5. Chapter 5: Close

**Chapter 5: Close**

_**His POV:**_

_I didn't exactly fall asleep…it was more like taking a rest…I was still awake…and yet I wasn't._

But what woke me from whatever I was in was something strange. I felt light amounts of air skim over the surface of my cheeks and flutter my eyelashes ticklishly, every few seconds.

I began to open my eyes lazily and as I moved my right hand up to my face to rub my eyes…it brushed up against something smooth.

"Huh?" I mumbled, as I lifted my head away from the wall and opened my eyes even wider to get a look at what I had touched.

I still had the back of my hand resting up against the entity that had not been there when I had closed my eyes to rest a short while ago.

It was then that I noticed that the small flow of air that had been hitting up against my skin was no longer coming my way.

My eyebrows then lifted in shock as I realised what this object was next to me. It was _her_.

That explained the air on my face…and also why it had stopped. She was so close and had obviously heard me, when I had made my short remark of confusion. Then I remembered why I had been confused in the first place. My hand was still touching the smooth surface of…her upper thigh.

Suddenly I felt my heart skip a beat and my blood began to pump anxiously.

_Neither of us was moving…so what do I do? _

I then felt her move away, leaving my hand to float in mid air and heard her let a huge breath of air escape her lungs…almost like she had been holding onto it for an eternity. The desperate sounds of her boots shuffling over the floor, made it obvious that she was either startled, scared or uneasy. Maybe it was all three.

I then stood up quickly at the sound of her stumbling to the floor and tried to walk forward, only to be stopped by the chains pulling me backwards. I turned around and glared at the insufferable manacles.

"Damn this!" I cried closing my eyes, as I stuck out my chest, standing as far away from the wall as possible, stretching my hands out to my sides and just let everything go as I screamed, hoping that it would take some of the tension away from my mind.

When I opened my eyes, I found that I was staring straight up, seeing the flicker of light in the corner of my eye at a different angle. I was breathing rapidly, letting my chest fall up and down with each lungful of air.

After a few minutes, when I felt my breathing slowly return to a normal rate, I bowed my head and whispered firmly, "You should go now."

The sound of her making a small, "Mmm." Told me that she understood.

_But if this was so…why didn't she leave. There was no sound of her walking towards the door…the door handle didn't rattle._

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

I looked up in surprise and said confused, "For what?"

"I didn't mean to do what I did…I just wanted to…" she trailed off, obviously at a loss for words.

_Somehow it all started to come together. Yeah sure she might be a good listener…maybe she was good at asking questions…but when it came her time to explain herself…to listen to her…she was just like me. She wasn't a good talker at all. Just like me…she had a kind of barrier inside of her…a barrier, which stopped anyone entering the first door. It stopped you from seeing her real thoughts and what she truly felt or wanted. Maybe she had plastered on this face of determination and this mind of control…and this heart of strength._

_Maybe deep down…there was a girl that had uncertainty…a girl that was powerless…a girl that was weak and fearful._

There was silence and I felt her slowly begin to regain her fake mask, which showed everyone the girl they wanted to see…the girl they needed to see.

"Well…I think you should rest for now…I'll come back later. If you need anything…I'm only a whistle away." She said playfully.

Her sudden light-hearted manner showed that she was still adjusting to the disguise that she had obviously so carefully constructed for quite some time.

"A whistle?" I questioned, as I scratched the back of my head and replaced it at my side.

"Mmm…just whistle like this…" she trailed off and blew a high-pitched sound through her lips.

I thought about her strange request and replied, "Uh…I don't think it's such a good idea…the guards won't be too happy."

_Not that I really cared about whether they were happy or not…I just didn't feel like giving them another excuse to beat the shit out of me again._

"Oh don't worry about them…I've taken care of it." she reassured, as I heard her start walking towards the door.

Her footsteps stopped at the doorway and she said quietly, "So just whistle…I'll come running…I promise."

Then she was gone…closing the door behind her.

_The funny thing was…I didn't exactly want her to go.

* * *

_

**_Yuna's POV:_**

I shut my eyes as I rested up against the door, letting my head turn to the side as I slowly slid down to the floor.

_I had almost ruined everything. Why did I have to let my curiosity get the better of me? But I just wanted to see him. I wanted to see what he looked like. I had only talked to this man once before now and seen his eyes glisten so mischievously on one occasion. I just couldn't help but wonder…and that wonder turned into curiosity, which therefore led into my being at his side trying to get a closer look._

_I had smelt the faint scent of blood upon his face and I had felt his breathing glide over my skin._

_But what startled me most of all was when he suddenly touched my leg…or should I say my thigh? No one had ever touched me there before. It made me so tense to have a man touch it._

I opened my eyes and stared ahead at the wall in front of me.

_I wish I could do something for him for the moment. He doesn't seem as angry and rampaging as Praetor Baralai had made him out to be. Maybe he was like that at first. I mean, he was probably having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that he had just been caught._

_What do I do? Should I ask for permission to take him to a washroom? Hang on…Praetor Baralai said that this man was my duty…that meant whatever I chose to do with him was my business. No one would be able to stop me…unless it was absolutely necessary._

_I don't think it would be so bad as to give him the freedom of a wash…I mean if he tried anything I could always call for the guards…and I had learnt a few techniques in the area of martial arts. Something that I had practiced when I had decided to become a Summoner. I figured that it would be helpful on my journey to Zanarkand, where I would have to perform the Final Summoning. Although I knew I would have my guardians protecting me._

_Okay enough thinking…I should go back in and ask him if…_

Suddenly I heard a high-pitched whistle from within the room and decided that I should make sure that the promise I had made, would not be broken.

So I opened the door once more and walked inside.

"You whistled?" I stated questioningly, giving him a look of curiosity, even though I knew he couldn't see it.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

I was so shocked by his sudden change of character that I didn't realise that I had begun to walk further into the room.

"Sorry…sorry for what?" I asked calmly.

"I…uh…nothing." He sighed and resumed his normal tone of coldness as he finished off with, "So you can go now."

I stood there for a while considering whether I should offer him the chance to wash up.

_Maybe he didn't deserve it after everything he had supposedly done…and the way he had spoken to both Praetor Baralai and I…but I couldn't help but think that somewhere…deep down inside of him… there was at least a small amount of a kind and perhaps amorous man. Besides…everyone deserved a chance didn't they?_

"Would you like to wash up?" I questioned, as I placed my hands behind my back, and waited for a reply.

"Yeah I bet you'd like that wouldn't you? You'd probably have to watch me so that I didn't try anything stupid." He spat out at me.

_What? How could he even think that I was like that?_

"Well of course I'd have to escort you there…but I would give you your privacy." I replied firmly.

_I will not let him get to me. I will be strong._

"Mmm…" he mumbled.

"Well?" I said softly…waiting for him to give me an answer.

I began to wonder if I should still give him the option. But I had offered it to him and I would not go back on my word.

"No, I should stay here." He said finally, as I heard him plonk back onto the ground, clearly stating that his decision was made.

"Well if you are sure…" I trailed off, only to be cut off by him.

"Yes I am sure." He snapped back at me.

"Very well then." I sighed…trying not to sound too defeated.

I then turned around to leave the room, closing the door behind me once more, thinking to myself…_why must he be like that? Can't he see that I am trying to help him? Or is it that he doesn't want to see it? Whatever it is…it's my job to find out. I have to find out everything._

"Lady Yuna." Came a startled voice from up ahead.

I didn't realise just how far I had wandered away from the room. I was now at the centre of the temple, seeing armed guards scurrying around busily and a few were checking their weapons.

I looked away to stare back up at Praetor Baralai gazing down at me with worry.

"What's going on?" I asked with a slight look of concern upon my face.

He looked away and began to explain the whole situation.

"It's the Guado's…they want to see this man dead…they think that we were behind the whole incident." He said in short sentences.

It sounded like he had a lot on his mind and was speaking only parts of what he was thinking every time he took a breath.

"Why would they think that?" I questioned…hoping that I could somehow calm him down.

He was brushing his hands through his blonde hair repeatedly in such frustration that I swear he would be bald by the time he had finished.

"Because they know that we are keeping him here alive…until we have enough evidence that it was him…but they want to see some blood shed now. They want to see someone die before the week is over." He replied, as he rubbed his eyes worriedly.

I felt my eyes widen slightly and I looked around at the guards once more.

"So what are you planning to do exactly?" I whispered, as I slowly pulled my eyes back to meet up with his.

"We are going to fight…even if I want this man dead as much as the Guado's themselves do…I believe in justice as much as you do. I will not be a villain in the eyes of Spira. I will do the right thing by everyone. But I warn you my lady…if he is found guilty, we will not hesitate to execute him. So whatever you do…do not get too attached…keep your relationship with him very professional." He said in a low voice, as if he was threatening me.

"Praetor Baralai…you should know by now that I am trained in this area." I stated, as I looked at him in disbelief.

"You are right…I apologise." He said, as he bowed his head.

My face became placid once again as I replied, "Its okay…there is no need for you to apologise."

He nodded quickly, apparently still occupied with the events that were soon to come.

"Well we best be off…I shouldn't think that I'll be away too long. I am only going to try and negotiate with the Guado. But I know what the final outcome is going to be anyway…so that's why I prepared ahead of time." He explained, as he began to hurry towards the door.

I watched him leave but then a thought came to me.

"Praetor Baralai…wait." I called out, holding out my right hand, as if it held the power to stop him in his tracks.

He halted and spun around to face me with an unfocussed look upon his face. He nodded quickly to signal that he was listening.

"Um…if this man is to ever escape from here…when he is in fact my responsibility…what is to become of us?" I asked, as I lowered my hand to my side.

He stepped forward with a regretful expression and said formally, "Well if worse comes to worse and he does escape…he will be killed as soon as possible and you will suffer the consequences as well. The affects of that happening will be horrific for Spira. The likeliness of it happening however is minimal. I guess it sort of slipped my mind, considering that it wasn't that likely to occur and with everything else going on. But it is not too late to change your mind…"

The look he gave me was almost pleading…as if he didn't want me to leave him to deal with the man by himself.

I was shocked that I had not been informed about this before…but I guess I should have expected something like this in this kind of situation. And the look of desperation that radiated from Praetor Baralai's eyes just made me feel even more obligated to do as he wished.

So I shut my eyes gently and opened them with a newfound confidence and determination to help in any way I could.

"I won't be changing my mind…I came here to help and I won't leave until I know that I have done all I can in my power to help." I answered truthfully.

Clearly my words made him pleased and relieved at the same time, as his face turned from a worried expression into a relaxed appearance.

"Thank you Lady Yuna…I always knew I could count on you. I know that your father would be so proud if he was still with us." He praised thankfully, as he began to run towards the entrance of the temple with the last few men filtering through the opening.

I was surprised that he had even mentioned my father…no one spoke of him much anymore, especially when I was around. Maybe they thought it was hard for me, to have to hear so much about my father from other people who had known him…when I, his own daughter had but a few memories of our times together.

A sigh escaped my lips sneakily. Maybe I should head back to my room and give myself some time to think. I really needed to clear my head right now and try and make this man, make as much sense as possible in my rather confused mind.

* * *

_**A/N: **Hi once again…thanks for all the reviews so far. The plot is coming soon. Not too far away…but hey…don't you wanna listen to a bit more of their conversation's? They are gonna get interesting and maybe even deceiving…but I promise that it won't be boring…I know what I like when I read a story, so I try and make my story in the same way._

**_Yunie Tidus_**


	6. Chapter 6: Revealing

**Chapter 6: Revealing **

_**Yuna's POV:**_

"Mmm…" I mumbled sleepily, as I fluttered my eyes open.

The room was dark and for a moment I thought that I had fallen asleep in the room below the temple with _'him'_.

I jumped up quickly and soon came to realise that I was in my room and that it was now at night. I felt the soft bed below my body and the air was fresh, unlike the musty air of the cell.

I ran my hands through my hair idly, and rubbed my sleepy eyes. A small yawn escaped my mouth, which I covered up quickly.

"I wonder how long I slept for…" I trailed off, as I left my comfortable bed and made my way to the bathroom.

As I opened the door, I saw a torch resting up high on the left of the large room and turned my head to the right, as looked at my reflection in the mirror on the side of me.

_Don't I look attractive?_

A small giggle escaped my lips, as I saw how messy my hair was, and how sleepy my eyes looked.

"Maybe a shower will wake me up…what do you think?" I asked my reflection.

Then I smiled at my silliness and began to undress.

After removing my clothing and placing them neatly on the towel rack, I turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up. Once the temperature was okay, I hopped in and began to indulge in the refreshing water, which skimmed over my skin. I tilted my head back and let the water run through my hair, tickling me as it met up with my scalp. I closed my eyes and began to hum a tune that I made up on the spot, as I ran my hands up and down my arms, trying to savour the comfort the water gave me. Because I knew that soon I would be downstairs with that man again, trying to figure out who he was once more.

With this thought interrupting my relaxing moment, I opened my eyes and knew that I should probably get out of the shower, as I knew that I wouldn't be able to enjoy it with _'him'_ on my mind anyway.

So I reached out for the taps and turned the cold one off last, which poured out a few more rushes of freezing cold water, before I turned it off completely. It sent shivers up my spine and caused goose bumps to form on both of my arms and my stomach. I rubbed my arms to try and keep warm, as I hopped out of the shower and wrapped a white fluffy towel around me.

After I had dried most of my body and used another towel to dry my hair, I picked up my white bathrobe, which was hanging on the back of the bathroom door and slipped it over my shoulders, and securing it around my waist.

_Wow…this is a really short bathrobe. It sits right above my knees._

However my thoughts were interrupted by someone banging loudly on my bedroom door. I frowned wondering who it could be.

So I opened up my bathroom door and made my way across my room, totally forgetting that I was wearing a rather revealing outfit and opened my door with a questioning look upon my face.

There stood one of the guards and his expression turned from a worried look into a nervous one. His face turned a scarlet colour as he looked downwards away from my face and I wondered what he was staring at.

Then it hit me.

I looked down and saw that my legs were still slightly moist from the shower and that my cleavage was showing. I had obviously been in such a rush to get to the door that I didn't even have time to fix myself up.

So very quickly I pulled my robe up around my chest tightly and folded my arms in embarrassment, determined not to let the robe fall down and reveal any part of my personal belongings again.

I looked to the side with my damp hair covering my flushed cheeks as I asked quietly, "Yes…what is it?"

"I am so sorry my lady…maybe I should come back at another time." He said with a hint of apprehension in his voice.

I looked up, forgetting the awkwardness of the situation and said, "No it's all right. Just explain to me what has happened."

He looked up from the ground and it appeared that he was desperately trying to keep his eyes locked with mine, so that they didn't go wandering again. So I helped him by staring back.

"How do you know that something has happened?" he asked in confusion, letting a small frown appear on his face.

Apparently he had not heard of my gift for seeing things that most other people didn't. I had known just from his desperate banging on the door that something was wrong, and his expression of worry as I opened the door was another sign.

I smiled slightly to lighten the mood and replied, "Oh, I have a sixth sense when it comes to these things. So what is wrong?"

He nodded and looked away.

"Well the man down below the temple…he's gone crazy…whenever we try to get close to him he reacts violently. We've tried everything." he explained.

My eyes widened and I asked, "Have you tried beating him?"

He nodded quickly and then seemed to try and take it back as he said, "I mean…no…no we haven't done that."

He was lying to me. I could tell by the uncertainty of his tone. My little tactic had worked though. The quicker and simpler you asked someone something, the sooner and more honest the answer reaches your ears.

I frowned slightly, knowing that he and the other guards had gone against both my and Praetor Baralai's wishes, unless Baralai hadn't asked them to stop at all. Which could have been possible seeing as he was a little confused lately.

"I see." I whispered. "I should go to him now." I stated, as I turned to close my door.

"But my lady…do you not want to change before you do anything?" He asked hesitantly.

I turned to face him after the door clicked into place and replied, "Surely this man is more important than what I'm wearing. Don't you agree?"

I gave him a look, which could have made any person back down and agree with me, because they would know that what I was saying was true.

No matter how uncomfortable I was with wearing just a short robe and nothing underneath made me feel, I knew that I had to do the right thing by _'him'_ and try to calm him down.

So with that I headed off for the stairs at the end of the corridor and began to make my way down them quickly, bare-footed, hearing the guard behind me only a few feet away. Once I was down in the main area of the temple, I noticed that a few glances were directed at me from the remainder of the guards, who were ordered to stay at the temple, while Baralai headed off to Guadosalam with the other Yevonites.

I ignored them and quickened my pace as I headed towards the room, which was below the temple. As I ran I felt the cool air hitting up against my wet legs, sending another wave of freezing shivers up my spine.

I was almost there, when a guard just outside the door stopped me.

"It's okay…he is my responsibility." I explained, as I tried to make my way past the guard.

I was stopped however by his hand grabbing a hold of my wrist and forcing me to face him.

"My lady I cannot allow you in there…it's too dangerous." He warned, as he removed his helmet from his head, causing his brown hair to fluff up in every direction.

I turned to face him fully and answered him with, "He is my responsibility…I knew the risks when I chose to come here and help with this matter…and I knew that it wasn't going to be easy…but I will not stand back and let you deal with him the way you have been. He will not respond positively to violence."

My small speech turned his somewhat frustrated and angry face into an understanding one, which therefore led him to releasing his grip on my wrist.

"Very well my lady…but please let one of us be in there with you…I would hate to have to report to Praetor Baralai that we were not there to help you if anything does happen." He pleaded, as he ran his hand through his hair.

I thought this over and agreed with a slight nod but asked him to stay as far away as possible and to only intervene when necessary.

He agreed in relief and followed me into the room, closing the door behind him and standing at the right corner near the entrance just as I had requested.

After one last look at him I turned my gaze to the front of me. I noticed that the torch on the right had become weak and was flickering with all of its might.

But it was then that my attention was once again brought back to the front of me, as I heard a thud against the wall.

_What could he be doing?_

I made my way closer cautiously, feeling my hands starting to fidget with worry as I rubbed them together. Once again I heard him do something, but this time it was with the chains. And then I heard a choking noise…like he was choking himself.

Then it clicked in my mind.

_He was trying to kill himself._

Without a second thought I ran forwards as fast as I could and tried to feel around for the body that I had come so close to earlier today. I finally felt my hand grasp onto what felt like his arm and tried to feel my way up to his neck.

It was then that the choking sound stopped and I felt his hands clasp onto my upper arms and shove me backwards onto the floor below, causing my robe to lift up and reveal my most private of parts.

_Thank Yevon we were in complete darkness. I hope he hasn't gotten so used to the dark that he can see perfectly well._

"GET OFF ME!" he yelled, most likely thinking that I was another guard.

"MY LADY!" called out the guard from behind, as I heard him start to run towards me.

"No, stay back please." I pleaded, as I felt the pain the fall had given me, slowly start to seep into my head, even though I didn't hit it. I guess the violent shove he had given me had caused my head to jolt.

My spine had suffered the most damage, but it was okay.

The guard stopped where he was and I heard him state in a worried tone, "My lady this is a really bad idea. You have no weapon and he could…" he trailed off, as I cut in.

"I said stay back…I can handle it." I replied firmly, somewhat grateful that he was so caring, but annoyed that he didn't think that I could handle the situation myself.

I had by now covered myself up again and I noticed that the man in front of me was breathing heavily and had stopped his attempt at suicide.

I was a little hesitant to get back up again and get any closer, but I knew that right now, he was in a terrible state and that he must be treated delicately.

So very slowly I lifted my back up off the floor and came to a sitting position, bending my legs towards my chest, so that my feet were flat on the ground. Then with one agonising push from the ground below, I stood shakily into a tall stance, rubbing my back to try and make the pain stop. Eventually it ceased enough for me to concentrate on what was important at the moment.

I brushed a few strands of damp hair out of my face and once again made my way towards him. I could hear his breathing coming closer and I was unsure at the moment what his next actions would be.

But I wasn't going to focus on me; I was going to focus on him and his needs. And right now he needed someone to help him, whether he wanted it or not.

I stopped a few feet away from where I thought he stood and reached out a hand and felt my fingertips brush up against something smooth. As I made my way down I felt a small crevice and a small groan of pain could be heard from the man.

I quickly pulled my hand back to my chest, knowing that I had touched a wound of some sort…_I think I may have touched his cheek._ I wasn't afraid of him; I was just scared that I had hurt him.

So this time I reached out a little lower and tried to find a shoulder or an arm. I didn't realise it, but I had edged my way towards him a little further, because this time my whole hand came into contact with his body. I felt his upper arm and small cuts on his skin were noticeable under my palm. I found myself wondering what this man had gone through exactly.

Slowly I made my way up to his shoulder and my hand travelled over his clothing. The material was very strange; it felt like a very expensive substance. I made my way over the clothing and down to his chest, which was in fact very bare, and I could feel it heaving in and out with every breath. As I did this I heard him make yet another small groan of agony. This time however, I kept my hands on him very still. I knew that I would be able to help him. But what made me hurt inside was the fact that he had been treated so immorally.

I frowned and turned to the direction of the guard and said firmly, "I don't need your assistance anymore…you may leave."

I then turned my attention back to the figure in front of me, trying to make his features out in the dark.

"But my lady…" the guard began.

"I need you to leave. Please do as I ask." I said once again, hoping that he would not argue with me anymore.

Whether he understood me completely or not, he still left and I was grateful for that.

As the door closed behind him, both the man in front of me and I just stood there for the longest time, not saying a single word.

This man needed a wash badly. He had deep wounds that needed cleaning and healing. There was no chance of that happening down here, with dirt and unclean air making them even worse.

So it was then that I decided that with his permission or not, I was going to take him to my room and clean him up. I wanted him to trust me completely. I knew that once I showed him that I trusted him enough to be in a room alone with him, without any guards or weapons…and without any restraints on him, then he would soon come to believe in me, as much as I knew that I wanted to believe in him. So with that in mind, I removed my hand from his chest and let it fall to my side, ready to speak my mind.

However, my new course of action didn't even get a chance to leave my lips, as I felt two strong arms embrace me tenderly around my shoulders. I heard faint breathing brush up against my left ear and I felt it run down my neck.

I was in shock.

_What was he doing? Was this the man deep down that I had been trying to see?_

I was unsure at the moment of what to do. I didn't know whether to hug back or to just let him do what he felt he needed to, without me disturbing him. But then again, it was my body he had in his arms…he had obviously acknowledged that I was here. So the next I knew, both of my arms had wrapped gently around his back.

My head had nowhere to rest except for his left shoulder, so that's where I let it sit. I felt slightly uncomfortable being so close to a man that I hardly even knew, especially when I was hardly even covered up. I could feel my chest (which had become partly visible during all the fuss) pressing up against his…I could feel his heart beating steadily against mine. I decided then that I would not try to break the embrace. He was reaching out to someone…and that someone was me. I would wait until he was ready. No matter how long it took…I would wait.

* * *

_**A/N: **I was going to continue this chapter and tell you what happened next…but I decided to be evil and leave you with a cliffy. Hehehe! Nah! Don't worry, I already wrote the next chapter. I'll just wait for some reviews from you all, so I know how well I'm doing._

**_Yunie Tidus_**


	7. Chapter 7: Take Me Away From Here

**Chapter 7: Take Me Away From Here**

_**His POV:**_

I didn't know how long we had stayed that way exactly but I knew that it was the strangest thing that I had ever experienced in my life. She was in my arms. She was sleeping with me and yet it should have been impossible. I shouldn't be here.

I now lay with my back up against the wall once more, sitting on the floor below. She was asleep and I didn't know what to expect exactly when she finally woke up. As she slept in my arms I could hear her light breathing and her practically bare legs were tangled up in mine. We had been standing at first, but as time went on, I found that she had unintentionally fallen asleep in my embrace.

_Why had I even reached out to her like that in the first place? I bet if Braska could see this right now, he wouldn't be too happy._

So wanting to get comfortable (like that was even possible in this forsaken place) I lay her body across mine. I didn't want to wake her because I wanted to think for a while…about what I could say to persuade her to let me leave this place. For some unknown reason I had a feeling that she would want to earn my trust…which I knew, she already had.

I rested my head back against the rough bricks and shut my eyes. Every now and then her petite head would move slightly against my chest. Her once damp hair had dried out and felt as smooth as silk itself. She smelt like wildflowers and…

_Why am I thinking like this? I am supposed to do what Braska wants and protect her. But I can't do anything until I get out of here. Damn…if I hadn't of killed Seymour…_

_If I told everyone who I was, I'm sure that a few wouldn't believe me, but the ones who did would either be surprised at my return, or they would want me gone right away._

_She was my last hope of anything right now._

Her body was so small compared to mine. Her legs which were intertwined with my outstretched ones, felt so smooth against mine…her small body resting up against my chest and her head at the top of my torso, near the beginning of my collarbone felt so peaceful. Her tiny hands were still wrapped around my back from the embrace, but had inadvertently fallen a little lower downwards, so that they were resting just above my backside.

I had however let go of her…I had removed my arms from around her shoulders and had placed them at my sides, feeling the grimy dirt beneath my fingers.

_This is going to be the most awkward situation that I have ever known when she wakes up. I wonder if she'll be angry, or embarrassed. No…she wasn't like that…maybe that's what she would feel on the inside, but I knew that she wouldn't show it._

I had come to realise about…say half an hour ago…that she wasn't exactly covered up as much as I thought she would like to be. My guess is that she had just gotten out of a nice warm shower…

I closed my eyes in bliss at this thought. I would kill to have a shower right now…oh right…I already did that.

An uncomfortable smile appeared upon my lips as I thought about my crime. I wish I could tell her that it was me…but I knew that if I did then she would never let me go form this place. However my thoughts travelled back to having a shower.

_I should have taken her up on her offer…why did I have to be so damn stubborn?_

Suddenly I felt her small form shift slightly in my arms and I could feel her eyelashes flutter open against my chest…_that was how close she was._

Her legs slid along my own and I heard her take in a huge lungful of air as she gasped quietly.

_Okay…here we go._

Her small head lifted away from my chest, leaving the spot where she had rested against feeling cold without her warmth. She seemed to be disorientated from the previous events.

_I felt so horrible for doing what I had done to her. I hadn't meant to shove her back like that. I thought that she was another guard. I should have known when she touched my arm that soft hands like that could never belong to one of those assholes._

A small murmur of jumbled words left her mouth, as she seemed to try and figure out where she was. Or if she had already figured that out…then she was confused as to why she was in the position she was.

I kept quiet, wanting her words to be the first to speak.

It was quite some time before she did anything, but when she did it was quite cute. Her obviously self-conscious mind instinctively commanded her to untangle her legs from mine and to cover herself up so as to not let anyone see her privates. I was actually quite unnaturally calm. I would have thought that a position like this with a girl would have made me somewhat nervous and wanting at the same time.

But I knew that with her it was different. She was different. She was his daughter. She was the one who would help me help her.

"Are you all right now?" came her calm voice, as she still sat on top of me.

I wasn't sure which way her head was facing, but I guessed that she was looking to the side, because her voice did not come directly my way.

But what confused me was what she had just asked me.

_Am I all right? I had just attacked her a while ago and she was asking me if 'I' was all right._

I lifted my head away from the wall and opened my eyes with a slight frown on my face, "Yeah I'm fine…why do you ask?"

I felt her shift on top of my legs a little uncomfortably, obviously not knowing whether to get up or to stay put.

"Oh it's just…before I thought you were trying to…" she trailed off sadly.

I was about to ask her to continue…but then it came to me.

A while ago…just as she had entered the room…I had been choking myself and she had tried to stop me. I turned my head to the right, away from her, with my eyes shut tight in anger. I hadn't meant for anyone to see that. I wasn't trying to kill myself. It was impossible. All I meant to do was check to see if this was all real…if this was all just a dream…if I was really here. Judging by the way everything turned out, it was real.

I then realised that I had left her there wondering and decided to give her the explanation she deserved.

"Uh…it's not what you think…I wasn't trying to…it's not what you think." I repeated, not knowing how to explain myself to her without telling her everything.

_So much for the explanation she deserved._

I bowed my head and buried my face into my hands, as I waited for her to shower me with more questions.

But I was surprised when she replied with, "Okay…you can tell me when you're ready."

I lifted my head up in what seemed like both shock and admiration of her. She was so composed.

_Why couldn't I be like that? Why couldn't the whole of Spira be like her? If we were all just a bit like Yuna, I knew that this world would be a far better place._

It was then that I felt her small hands gently press against my legs as she began to rise into a standing position.

Suddenly out of the blue I rushed out seriously, "I didn't take advantage of you."

When a few seconds passed silently, I covered my mouth with my hand as I realised just how stupid I sounded. Now she would probably think that I was thinking about it. She was probably wondering if I had been running my eyes over her figure, pondering whether or not to do what most men would do, when they had a girl like her in their arms.

But her voice broke the awkward silence as she said, "I didn't think you would."

The tone in her voice told me that she wasn't lying and that the thought hadn't even occurred to her until I mentioned it.

_But why did she believe me? I had killed a man. I had been cursing at Yevon while I had been here. She believed in Yevon. I had attacked her both mentally and physically. What did she see in me?_

"Um…I don't want to upset you or anything…but I would really like for you to get cleaned up. You're wounded and staying down here without any attention is not going to improve your current state." She explained.

Before when she had asked me if I had wanted to wash up, it was more like a choice for me to make. But this time it was more of a command. Not that I had any real objection to it this time. I really did want to get cleaned up.

_I remembered what I had said to her the first time she had offered it. I had said that she would like seeing me in the nude. Well I didn't say those words exactly…but that was the impression that I had implied._

Why did I have to be such a cruel jerk?

So this time I said, "Yeah okay…if you wish it."

I had to sound somewhat reluctant to her request, because I was not going to make it seem as if she had won…_even though she had a long time ago._

I then heard small feet meeting up with the ground below, as she made her way over to me, trying to feel around for the chains which held me back like the wild animal I felt I was.

She couldn't seem to find them, so I decided to be at least a bit helpful as I reached out for her hand, which kept meeting up with my upper arm and then losing her way. As I held onto it she flinched a little. Whether it was in shock or worry I wasn't sure. But she became comfortable as I directed her hand down to my wrist and it was then that she started to fiddle with it, as if trying to find a keyhole of some sort. Then I felt her other hand brush up against my wrist as she began to undergo her task at getting me out of the irritating manacles.

It surprisingly only took her a few minutes to unlock my first restraint, and the second one was removed even more quickly. I sat there for a moment and rubbed my wrists in relief, as I felt them finally able to breath. They had been so itchy and sweaty underneath those things.

I then realised that she was still kneeling down in front of me and I looked up to where I felt her light breathing coming from.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked, as I felt one of her hands take a hold of my right hand.

I nodded but then realised that she couldn't see me so I answered, "Yeah…I'm ready."

_What I really wanted to say was, "Hell yes I'm ready. I'm dying to get this blood and shit off me."_

But as if I would say that to her.

So then without a second thought I felt her helping me rise to my feet and we stood there for a few seconds in silence. Then I let her lead me to the door of the room. I however stopped in worry, as I knew that when we got outside she would see the mess I was in.

She seemed to understand and whispered soothingly, "It's okay."

Those words had enough meaning and thoughtfulness in them for me to follow. She opened the door slowly and it was then for the first time in days that I felt bright light hit up against my skin. I raised my left arm up to shade my eyes form the flaming torch, as I backed up a bit. I couldn't go far because her hand was still holding onto mine, causing me to move forward once more.

She seemed somewhat eager to see me, so very hesitantly I lowered my arm and showed her the person that she had been speaking to for the past two days. I expected to see her flinch and let go of my hand in shock at my disturbing appearance. But she didn't do either. Instead she just stood there and gave me a pleasant look, it wasn't a look of pity and it wasn't one of fright…it was just pleasant.

"My lady!" came a gruff voice from behind.

She spun around to face a guard who looked unamused at the fact that I was out of my cell.

"Oh sir…" she trailed off, as she acknowledged him and waited for him to continue.

He walked up closer and gave me a dirty look, as if I was the scum that lived off Sin itself.

I just glared at him and watched him return his gaze to Yuna.

"My lady. Do you think it's wise to have this murderer out here?" he said gesturing towards me.

Her face was turned away from me so I couldn't exactly see what she was thinking. She did however say, "It may not be wise, but it's my decision. And he is yet to be determined as anything…let alone a murderer."

With that she held onto my hand a lot more tightly and began to make her way past the guard, who I thought might give me a whack against my head as I passed. However he just stood there and frowned after us, as if he knew that nothing good could come out of this.

She was holding onto my hand rather firmly, as we quickened the pace down the corridor. It was almost as if she was afraid that I would try to escape any second. But I wasn't going to do that…_not yet anyhow._

We were silent and I wasn't going to break it with my words. Not that I had anything to say at the moment anyway. A short while later we arrived in the main hall, which was completely dark, except for the few torches attached to the walls. I noticed that it was night. I saw a few guards near the entrance of the temple glance my way and start to run towards both Yuna and I, with a look of fury on their ugly Yevonite faces.

I was balling my left fist up, as I got ready to throw violent punches at them. But then I remembered that Yuna was here to stop them, as I heard her shout, "Stop!"

They all almost immediately halted in their positions, staring at Yuna as if she were crazy.

"Lady Yuna…what are you doing?" one of them asked, as he gave me the same look the guard from before had given me.

This time however I decided to keep my anger bottled up inside and not let it show.

"That is my business…please stay here and do not follow." She requested calmly, as I turned to stare at the side of her face.

I then noticed that her robe was not as secured as she may have thought she had made it. The top of her chest was showing and I glanced towards the guards to see if they had noticed. I saw one or two of them look away, as if they knew that if they looked at her any longer then their eyes would go wandering all over, not being able to stop.

I was quite surprised to see that they had some sense of respect…but then I remembered that I used to be one of these people and I can remember having the same traits.

She pulled on my hand once more and began to make her way up the stairs at a reasonable pace, with me only a few steps behind.

I turned to face the guards, who seemed confused as they pulled off their helmets and ran their hands through their hair in mystification. A few of them glared at me as if they wished that they could just kill me right there and then.

I turned my face away and continued to keep up with Yuna.

Moments later after walking down a short corridor, she stopped outside a door at the very end and pushed it open to reveal a large room. She showed me in and then letting go of my hand she closed the door and locked it.

I watched her stand there for a few minutes not moving an inch, as she seemed to be in deep thought about something. I was about to ask her if she was okay, but thankfully I didn't have to, as she spun around, with her back against the door and her arms behind her, showing me a confident smile.

I didn't know how to react, so I turned to face the room and saw a large window up ahead, feeling the cool breeze float into the room and causing the lacy curtains to flutter in tranquillity. The moon wasn't as bright tonight, but that was okay. I didn't exactly want her to see my face or any other battered and bruised body part for that matter.

My attention turned to the left as I saw Yuna walk over towards a door.

"Where are you going?" I asked quietly.

She stopped and for some reason, she shivered before turning to face me, "I'm going to make you a bath…I want to heal your wounds." She replied before glancing at me with uncertainty and continuing her journey towards the room.

Something in my mind suddenly wanted me to scare her…I don't know why…maybe so that I could see just how strong she was, or maybe it was because I just wanted to be a complete jerk.

Either way I did it. I ran towards her and barred her path, causing her to stop and gaze at me without as much as a gasp. She stared into my eyes and asked, "What are you doing?"

I thought that I might have at least startled the girl, but she didn't even budge. She just stopped walking and stared up at me.

This caused me to pursue my task even more. So I stepped towards her and smiled evilly, hoping to get at least a look of worry on her young and rather beautiful face. She however stood there and folded her arms, closed her eyes as if she was tired, reopened them and said, "I know what you're doing and it won't work. So if you'll excuse me…" she trailed off, with what I thought was a tone of annoyance.

She then brushed past me without even flinching at the touch of my bare arm up against hers. I turned to face her back and watched as she opened the door, walking into a large bathroom, which looked very welcoming. She knelt down beside a tub and began to run the water and every now and then I caught her glancing back at me. It didn't seem as if she was checking to see if I was still there, it was more like she was trying to figure me out.

I folded my arms across my chest, wincing as I brushed up against a few sore spots and stared at her for the longest time, thinking over past memories and future responsibilities, and I couldn't help but let my eyes explore her body, as she unintentionally let her right leg slide out onto the floor, so that she was in a more comfortable position, causing her white robe to rise up higher to reveal her well-shaped thigh.

I tried so hard not to think of her in that way…I even turned my head and shut my eyes, trying to think of other things. But I couldn't…my mind just kept wandering back to her. I let one eye open cautiously, as I looked to see if she had repositioned herself into a less revealing state, but found that she was nowhere to be seen.

I let my arms drop to my sides as I scanned the room in confusion.

I wasn't about to call out for her, because I didn't want to seem like I needed her or anything.

Finally I turned to my right and saw a figure standing on the side of me, holding up a set of towels and a bathrobe, giving me a quick glance before walking past and placing the items over the towel rack.

After that was done she turned to me and said, "Well your bath is ready. Stay here and get cleaned up, then I want you to get in the shower and rinse off and try to get your wounds as clean as possible…when you're ready, come outside and I'll try and heal you as best I can." She said with a serious look on her face.

She then stepped forward closer and reached her hand out to touch my mouth hesitantly, running her thumb across a line of dry blood. I watched her concerned expression as she did this…and surprisingly I just let her do it…not feeling awkward at all.

She then removed her hand and said, "I'll go now."

I watched her leave and somehow got the feeling that she wasn't quite happy at the moment. I mean it wasn't like anyone could be happy in this situation…but she had been so placid and so together around me, that it kind of made me wonder why it was now that she decided to back down from her mask and show her real emotions.

_Maybe later I would find out.

* * *

_

_**A/N: **Well I was dying to write this chapter, because I was actually going to put it in the last chapter. So as soon as I posted chapter six, I began to spell check this one etc. Okay now we see what's going on here. LOL! Tidus is feeling a little attracted to our sweet and innocent Yuna. Will we let him have her? Hmm…maybe later. Hehehe!_

_**P.S. **It actually would have been posted a little closer to the previous one being posted. But due to previous events…well it was held back a bit._

**_Yunie Tidus_**


	8. Chapter 8: Heal Me

**Chapter 8: Heal Me**

_**His POV:**_

I now lay in the bath half asleep, in a sitting position, letting my back rest up against the wall of the bath with my hands resting on the edges. My head hung back lazily as I felt the refreshing warm water gently hit up against my naked body, as I tried to remember how long it had been since I had been able to have the comfort of something so relaxing.

Sure I should be thinking about other things right now…but I really needed to put my mind to rest for a moment. It seemed that Yuna was rather gifted in getting someone to relax. First down in the room with her…ways…and now with this…

A sigh escaped my mouth as I breathed in deeply…_yeah I was relaxed all right._ My body was not tense or sick anymore. I felt calm and collected. Something I rarely felt. If this was how Yuna felt all the time…well she must have a lot of will power. She seems like she has a bath like this every hour. I don't know what else could be keeping her mind and body so composed. I wasn't quite sure how long I'd been in the bath…so lazily I forced my left eye to open a fraction and glanced down at the bath water.

I felt sick at the sight. What was once clear sparkling water, was now filthy, mud and blood stained murky waste.

_Maybe it's about time I took that shower._

So slowly and agonizingly I lifted myself from the nauseatingly disgusting water. As I did so, I felt the water, (which seemed like it had soaked into my skin) weigh me down and I felt almost weak.

But after a few attempts at heaving myself from the bath's surface, I finally managed to stand tall and step out of the tub. I was afraid for a minute that I would loose my footing on the floor below…but as soon as my right foot descended onto a somewhat fluffy mat, I knew that I was safe.

_Damn she thinks of everything. _I thought, referring to her smart move at placing the helpful mat right at the edge of the bath.

I eventually pulled my other foot out of the bath and stood there on the mat for a while, blinking away the sleep that seemed to stop right in front of my eyes, but never gave me the satisfaction by allowing me to actually feel it envelop my tired body.

Once I had removed that thought from my mind, I bent down to pull the plug from the bath, wincing as I felt the soreness of my body take over. It subsided after a few minutes, and then I finally pulled myself back up again, feeling different muscles stiffen. I finally stumbled over to the shower as I accidentally tripped over my own feet.

_Goes to show how long I've been gone for. I can't even walk properly._

Then slowly I turned the taps and waited for the water to adjust to my liking…actually I was so wound up by the fact that I could even feel anything against my skin again, that I just leapt into it…not really caring that it was still freezing cold.

This shower lasted quite a while because I didn't know when I'd get the chance to do anything like this again. I mean after she had finished healing me and all the rest, she'd probably hand me back over to the guards.

_What if I had actually intimidated her before and she got pissed off with me?_

I shook my head at this thought, sending wet locks flying around my face, and feeling a few of them sticking to my cheeks.

_She wasn't like that._

It was then that I noticed that my skin was becoming wrinkled like a prune. So I began to hop out of the shower, turning the taps off after I was out, so that I didn't have to experience a rush of cold water at the end.

As I stood in the middle of the bathroom I began to feel naked. Well I was naked, but I wanted to rid that feeling as soon as possible. It wasn't comfortable for me to go too long without my body covered, if I wasn't in the shower or bath.

So being careful not to trip, I walked over to the towel rack and fumbled around for the towel.

I had reached over for it, but it decided to slip out of my hands onto the ground below.

"Ahh!" I grunted, as I bent down to reach it.

I cringed as I felt about ten different parts of my body ache in unison. I stayed in my bowed position for a few moments trying to overcome the pain. Then with one large push from my hands on my knees, I flung my body up into a standing position, resisting the urge to howl out in agony.

There I stood for a few minutes, waiting for the pain to cease. When it eventually subsided somewhat…I began to run the towel over my entire body gently, afraid that if I applied too much pressure to my body then I would yet again suffer.

After I had finished drying off my hair, leaving it still a little moist, I caught sight of my bathrobe, which was a male version of the one Yuna had worn. It was a bit longer at the front…so at least I wouldn't be showing off as much leg as Yuna.

_Damn it! She is not to be seen as anything other then Braska's daughter, whom I must protect. That's it…end of story._

I had by now slipped the robe over my body and secured it around my waist loosely. I glanced over at my clothes, turning my nose up in disgust.

_How had I managed to get so bloody dirty? I remember it was raining that night…so I guess that I was mostly covered in mud. Not to mention that I was beaten so badly that I swear even my fingernails began to bleed._

I sighed, as I knew that I would soon be treated like some poor boy who desperately needed a hug, as she did whatever she deemed necessary to take away the pain my body was in.

So I raised a hand hesitantly up to the door handle, stopping just millimetres away from grabbing onto it. It was then that I quickly scanned the room for an opening of some sort, like a window.

_Maybe I could escape now._

But as I stood there I came to realise that there was nothing even remotely close to a window. My only way out of here was through this door in front of me. And that would lead me into the room with her…and I definitely wouldn't be able to escape then. Guards would be on me in minutes. For all I knew they were waiting outside her bedroom door right now, just waiting for her to scream, giving them a reason to kick the door down and drag me back down into that room again…or even worse…shoot me right there on the spot.

I shuddered as I finally opened the door quietly and was about to say something to her…but as I lifted my head from the rooms' carpeted floor that I was now almost standing on and glanced over to the bed, I felt my blood pump in shock.

My mouth was now agape, and my eyes were widened, as I saw a very much naked Yuna sitting on the bed with her back to me. She had slid the robe down to her sides, so it was bunched up around her rear. But her back I noticed was very bare and…very bruised.

It suddenly came back to me. I remembered I had shoved her to the ground very forcefully a few hours ago…but I didn't think that it had hurt her that much…considering the fact that she didn't show any evidence that she was in pain.

_Maybe that was what was bothering her before she left me in the bathroom. Maybe that was why she seemed unhappy._

I refocused my eyes on her again, watching as she hugged herself in order to reach her hands around her back, palms down. I waited to see what her next action would be and it paid off. I watched her hands suddenly begin to glow in a bright white light…seeing the power sink deep into her skin. Her back was now illuminated in the light and that was how she stayed for quite some time…until her hands suddenly began to grow dim and slide away from her back, down to her sides.

I saw her breathing heavily and noticed that her back was now completely healed. My eyes had seemed to take on a look of concern, as I watched her head hang, as she sat there quietly.

Suddenly it hit me.

What if she turned around any minute and saw me standing here? I quickly spun around and shut the door, not realising just how noisily I had closed it.

_Oh shit…I hope she doesn't think I was watching her or anything…even though I was…but I wasn't looking at her like that…I was just curious…not being a perv._

Suddenly I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I had to take a double take just to confirm the fact that I…that I…that I was so young.

"Holy fuck!" I cursed, as I ran my hand over my face, not caring if it caned every time I touched a wound or rubbed a sore spot.

_What…what's going on…I'm like supposed to be twenty-seven…and I still look seventeen. I knew that my mind hadn't changed in any way at all…I was still the same guy…but I didn't expect this. No I was supposed to look different._

Suddenly the door flung wide open and Yuna stepped into the room with worry written all over her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, as I watched her cover herself up quickly through the mirror. "Oh I guess I should have knocked…you could have been getting dressed." She said as I noticed her face blush a little.

I didn't take as much notice of it though as I thought I would…but that was because I was in so much shock. I kept running my hand over my forehead and cheeks, trying to understand why I was still exactly the same way I was when I left this world.

"It's not that bad." She stated after watching me act like a crazy person, as I kept touching my face and staring at it in the mirror, as if it were the most horrifying thing I'd ever seen.

I turned to face her with confusion apparent in my eyes, "Huh?"

She stared back at me and answered, "Your face…it's not that bad."

I finally understood what she was getting at. She thought that I was screaming about the bruises and wounds. I actually almost told her that wasn't what I was on about, until I bit my tongue and reminded myself that she could never know anything from my past. And telling her what all the fuss was about, would definitely lead to everything that I had to keep hidden.

"Uh…well…I…uh…" Was all I could stutter, as I scratched the back of my head, making myself seem even more confused then I wanted her to see.

She closed her eyes, reopened them and said quietly, "It's okay…come with me."

She turned to walk out of the room, obviously wanting me to follow. So with one last look at my young self, I turned away and stepped into her room. She was walking over to her bed and once she was there she turned around calmly and gestured for me to come over, giving me a reassuring look with those amazingly beautiful eyes.

I shut my eyes tightly, furious with myself for thinking of her like this every time I saw her.

_Why was it now that my bloody emotions decided to play stupid games with my mind?_

"Are you all right?" she asked, as she began to walk closer, stopping a few metres away with her hands on either side of her body. I opened my eyes and realised that I must have looked like a complete fool, for about the thousandth time that night. I nodded in answer and slowly made my way over to her, stopping a few feet away and folding my arms, staring at her with a questioning look on my face.

"What are you going to do exactly?" I asked, turning my face to the side slightly, giving her a suspicious glance.

She became somewhat serious as she said, "Oh just a simple healing spell. It should make most of your pain go away and your wounds should heal up fine."

I knew that she meant well but I didn't want her to touch me. No…we had already made too much unnecessary contact as it was. What I really needed was to get out of here and find Braska. I had already wasted more then three days in this place…_I need to get out of here. _

But I knew that she would never let me go without a good reason…I mean she was only here to coax out my dark secret. She would only let me go if I told her the truth…and if I told her the truth I would end up dead anyway. I was going to have to try and escape tonight. Maybe if I managed to make her fall asleep…then I could leave her here and try and disguise myself as a guard or something and get to Guadosalam…even though that was the last place I should be going now. But I need to get to the Farplane. No matter how dangerous it will be.

"Sit." Came her soft voice, which seemed to be asking me to position myself on that bed of hers.

I looked up and realised that I had completely blocked her out once again.

"Oh…maybe I don't need anything. It's not that bad…like you said." I said as I gave her an uncertain look, knowing perfectly well that she could see right through me.

She gave me a look of concern and ran her right hand through her hair, letting her hardly noticeable fringe fall over her eyelashes, as she replaced her hand at her side once more.

"I meant that it didn't look that bad. But I'm sure that you're in quite a lot of pain right now." she said a bit louder, as she stood there now folding her arms across her chest.

_Okay, now what do I say?_

"Yeah but…why do you wanna help me anyway? I practically attacked you back there." I mumbled referring to our little encounter downstairs.

She seemed to be affected by this, but was quick to smile slightly and say, "It's okay…you were distressed."

_She's making me feel so fucking horrible. I mean…why does she have to be so brave? Can't she at least glare at me…or come over here and slap me? I don't understand how a girl as young and as vulnerable as her at this point of time, can even smile at the jerk who practically almost broke her back. How has she gone through life keeping all her emotions bottled up? It can't be good for her and frustrating for everyone else to see her trying to be strong for them all._

_Maybe if I do as she says I'll be able to talk to her a bit more and persuade her to let me go._

So reluctantly I strolled over to her and positioned myself on the most comfortable bed I'd ever rested my ass on. Damn it was nice. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I even flung my arms out and lay down on the bed face up, eyes closed, with a serene smile on my face.

A small giggle brought me back to Spira.

I widened my eyes and stared up at a giggling Yuna trying to force her laughter back into her mouth, as she held a hand up to cover her lips.

For the first time since being here I felt my cheeks blush and a wave of embarrassment engulfed my body.

I sat up slowly into a sitting position looking down at my bare and injured legs spread out in front of me and mumbled, "Uh…sorry."

Her laughter ceased and she said, "Don't be sorry…I understand."

"Huh?" I questioned, as I turned to face her, looking through the stray strands of hair hanging over my eyes.

She stared back and replied, "Well you've been down in that room for a while now…it's not exactly… comfy."

I blinked and nodded, "You can say that again."

Yet another fairly saddened gaze appeared in her eyes.

_Geez…aren't I good at keeping a smile on people's faces? I mean I pissed the bloody guards off…everyone in Guadosalam hates my guts. If Braska has seen anything I've done so far…which he most likely has…he'll be furious all right. It doesn't matter if he shows he's angry, I know what he's thinking. It's the same with this one next to me. I know where she gets that way of thinking from. Now she's upset with me. I can't say anything right. Actually…maybe she's not upset with me…maybe she's feeling sad for me. No…that's a laugh…as if she'd care about some guy who existed ten years ago, who evaporated into thin air on his way to find her. And now here I am…I'm back and put on death row straight away._

_Good start._

It was then that I saw her staring at me with a look of curiosity on her face. Her head was tilted slightly to the right, causing her hair to hang freely. Her eyes were boring into mine…almost as if she was trying to find something.

I knew that she'd probably succeed too if I let her go on doing so, so I looked away and said, "Uh…I don't know about you…but I wanna get this over with as soon as possible."

It was true too. I didn't want to have her anywhere near me. Not at the moment anyway. Who knows what could happen. My mind hadn't exactly been thinking straight ever since I got back. First with killing Seymour and then thinking of her in inappropriate ways.

A small nod told me that she understood and she instructed me to lie down. I did so, feeling various muscles ache as they pushed up against each other. I forced myself not to wince, but my deep breathing through my nose, was all she needed to see that I was hurting.

More concern radiated through those eyes and I turned away hoping that whatever she was going to do…it would be fast.

* * *

_**A/N: **Well I hope you liked this chapter. If you do please review me. I like reviews a lot. Hehehe! Tell me what you reckon is going to happen. Or what you want to happen. Either way I will try my best to give you a really good story. I already know what is going to happen in the end and most of the events that are going to take place have already been planned out. But maybe some of your suggestions will find their way into my story.

* * *

_

**_Yunie Tidus_**


	9. Chapter 9: To Keep You Safe I Must

**Chapter 9: To Keep You Safe I Must…**

_**His POV:**_

"Mmm…" I groaned, as I shifted slightly on top of something soft.

Lazily I opened one eye.

_Big mistake._

Sunlight shone right through the window of the room straight into my eye. I shut it quickly, pulling a hand up to cover my eyes for extra protection. I stayed like that for a while…trying to wake up from my fake slumber. I hate not being able to sleep, especially when I feel tired and yet it's like…I don't even need a rest to keep going.

_I'm not an insomniac…it's just when I came back here…I knew things would be different…some for the better and some for the worst._

After a while I felt my mind suddenly begin to adjust to the reality of the situation. Underneath the palm of my hand my eyes flashed open and it was then that I remembered what had happened last night.

I sat up in the bed abruptly and stared around the room that I was now in. No one was here except for myself. And if Yuna was in the bathroom, I think that she would have taken the precaution of closing the door behind her.

_Yuna… _

_Where had she slept last night if I was in her bed? Surely she wouldn't have taken the floor. There were no chairs around. Maybe she didn't even go to sleep. She might have thought I would try to escape or something._

Slowly I forced myself to get out of the bed by sliding my…perfectly healed legs over the side. I gazed at them for a minute and wondered what happened to them. Then I remembered. Yuna had healed me last night. That explains why I felt hardly any pain when I moved. Sure there were a few sore spots…but who am I to complain when last night I was probably the spitting image of a man left for dead by a sadistic fiend, who decided that my flesh wasn't to his liking after the first few bites?

_I mean she didn't even have to do what she did for me last night. What was I to her anyway?_

What surprised me even more was that I had not yet even considered the fact that there may be a catch to this whole affair. I didn't think that maybe she had a reason for bringing me to her room, letting me wash up, healing me and then allowing me to sleep in her bed. I guess deep down I already knew that she wasn't like that. I guess…I knew that she only wanted to help…and was actually putting me before herself.

As I sat there thinking these thoughts, I realised that I was still in my robe.

_Damn I wish my clothes were clean. There is no way that I'm going to make my way around Spira in this._

I breathed in deeply and then sighed as I lifted myself up from the bed.

_May as well have another wash while I can. Who knows when I'll get another chance? For all I know there are guards right outside the door, just waiting for me to come out, so that they can grab me and beat me some more._

I dragged my feet across the cream-coloured carpet; still feeling weird from whatever Yuna had done to me last night. As I walked into the bathroom I stared around for a minute just to make sure that Yuna wasn't in here.

_Nope, not a soul in sight._

So with that I closed the door and began to run the shower. I left it running for a while and decided to find a towel or something for when I finished. I spotted the one I had used last night, folded up neatly over the towel rack. As I grabbed it I noticed something else.

My clothes…they were clean. Not completely clean…I mean there were a few bloodstains and there was a little discolouration, but they were better then before. _Definitely something that I could get around Spira in._

For the first time since being here I felt a smile form on my lips. The only other smile that I had made was last night…but that was just to intimidate Yuna. No…this smile was a genuine one. Very rare for me.

Come to think of it that girl had caused my body to express itself in ways…that were just so…I dunno…nice. First I hugged her…then I blushed last night…and now I'm smiling because she cleaned my clothes.

The smallest of things in this world seemed like so much when it came from her. I wonder what she could do to someone when she actually gives her all to them?

_Okay reality check…she just cleaned your damn clothes. Who cares? Geez man…what are you thinking? Come on…what happened to that tough guy who couldn't give a stuff about some chick who only wanted to get into your pants?_

"Yeah." I stated out loud, as I turned back to the shower.

_However, I knew deep down that Yuna was different from all the other girls that I never gave myself to. She wasn't like them. She was genuine and compassionate in every way…that I had seen so far anyway. And I knew that she would always be that way. Just like her father._

I shook my head quickly and stated to myself out loud, "Okay…now that's out of your system, lets take that shower."

* * *

Maybe half an hour to an hour later I reluctantly forced myself to turn the shower taps off and dress myself…knowing that once I left this room that I would have to face the guards which resembled the ass of a Shoopuf in every way.

The only thing that would stop them from doing their worst to me was her…and I was sure that she wasn't around at the moment. Why would she need to hang around her own door, waiting for some insane murderer to grace her with his presence?

As I stepped out of the bathroom, I took one last look around the most beautiful room that I had ever seen, even if it was part of the Bevelle temple, which held within it the teachings of Yevon.

_Yeah…take one last look at serenity. Now turn around and face your demons._

I nodded and was just about to open the door when I heard low voices on the other side. I was curious (as per-usual)…so I quietly pressed my left ear up against the door.

The voices were still hard to make out, but they were at least louder then before.

"She's insane…just like her father…she won't make it as far as Kilika. She has no guardians. Her father had two guardians and he barely made it. She may have determination…but a young girl such as herself will never stand a chance up against fiends."

"Yes but I heard that she has something to say to Praetor Baralai…"

That was where I lost what they were saying, as their voices became too low…actually, too quiet. A small gust of eerie wind flew through the curtains and blew through my hair softly…and it only meant one thing.

_Trouble._

The side of my face left the door and I felt my body starting to run in the opposite direction towards the window.

_Hang on a sec…why didn't I think of this before? An open window…I'm all alone…so what does that give you?…a route to escape._

As I ran towards the window, I heard the door behind me slam against the side of the wall violently, as boot-covered feet came up behind me.

I dared not to look around, knowing all too well that it would only slow me down.

I was thinking of my ingenious plan of escape…except it would have been even more ingenious if I had of thought of it earlier…like…before the dumb asses bashed their way in here…obviously knowing something was up.

_How the hell did they know I was listening anyway?_

_Why didn't I think of the window before?_

But as I reached the window and shoved my head out to get a clear view of what lay beneath I thought to myself…_oh that's why…_

The damn window was a death trap…if I jumped out of it I'd be nothing more then a pile of broken bones. There were trees all around and a hard rock road below.

But as I heard the guards getting closer and knowing that they would be on me in less then a minute, I suddenly decided that I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of thrashing me about.

Besides, another factor that would serve me well was also lurking about in my head telling me to…_fucking jump!_

So with that in mind I climbed up onto the window ledge and spun around to face my foes. A mischievous smile appeared on my face and I saw the guards all halt in their positions. Pure shock was what they were in.

"No, don't do it…we'll make sure you don't get a proper sending if you do it." one guard spoke up threateningly.

The smile was still on my face as I said, "Don't worry boys…I can fly."

Confusion was the last I saw, as I leaned back, arms crossed over my chest, eyes closed, as I prayed to the Farplane that I wouldn't become totally useless to Yuna before I even got a chance to adhere to Braska's last wishes.

_Keep my daughter safe…follow her will and keep her safe…always._

Apparently I had sort of blocked out the middle part about following her will, because I had been planning to stop her from following her will of becoming a summoner since day one. But as I fell through the atmosphere, journeying to my…(if you could call it death)…my memories of his last words suddenly became much more clear and I knew then that I couldn't let anything happen to me.

I opened my eyes and attempted to grasp onto one of the many trees surrounding me.

My hands were scraping over the branches at a rapid pace. I was sure to have blistered and splintered palms after this.

Wincing at the sharp splinters cutting at me and embedding themselves into my skin, I finally managed to grab a hold of one of the trees. I still continued to slide down, but my fall was gradually coming to a standstill. I could see the ground floor fast approaching and I forced myself to hold on, no matter how much pain I was currently in.

Moments later, I leapt onto the ground from my position a few metres above. I leant on my knees trying to catch my breath and was aware that my hands needed as little contact with anything at the moment, as soon as I felt the battered flesh meet up with my legs. I pulled them up to face me. They were the spitting image of shredded meat.

_The sight made me feel nauseatingly sick._

I wasn't about to pass out though. Suddenly I heard the pounding of feet against the ground coming towards me.

_Oh shit._

I began to run in the opposite direction and somehow knew that I wouldn't make it. But hey, I wasn't going to give up without a fight.

I was running breathlessly in the direction of Zanarkand. I guess I figured that if they thought that's where I wanted to go, then the next time I escaped…(if there was a next time)…then I could head back to Guadosalam and they would head towards Zanarkand.

I smiled as I thought of this…only to have it wiped off by a gunshot being fired. I turned my head around and saw the jerks only metres away.

_Will they ever give up? I mean I know I'm irresistible but I am only into women._

_Okay this is no time for smart talk you idiot…just run like you just found out that a Guado by the name of Seymour is still alive and you wanna beat the shit out of him before he can tell everyone that it was you who 'tried' to kill him._

Another gunshot fired and suddenly I came to realise that I definitely wasn't going to make it. There was just too many of them and they were only a few feet away, equipped with deadly weapons.

So I began to slow my pace and prepared to face them, knowing that I was going to yet again, suffer fists pounding into my face and feet kicking me in the gut.

As I turned they caught up with me, a little surprised at my sudden turn around and quickly ran to chain my wrists together behind my back.

"Hey watch it." I complained, knowing very well that I was getting on their nerves.

My head was hit forward lightly from behind, as one of the guards yelled, "Hush up…you're lucky we're going easy on you. A request from Lady Yuna."

My angry screwed up face softened a little as I thought of her.

"Yeah well…I didn't ask her to do anything for me." I mumbled, letting my head hang.

"Yeah I bet…I mean after last night I reckon you wouldn't have to ask." One of them laughed evilly.

I looked up to the Yevonite in front of me, curiosity apparent on my face. I turned my face to the left side a little, looking at him through the side of my right eye.

"What exactly are you suggesting?" I questioned, having a gut feeling that I already knew the answer.

He grinned at the men around me and winked, "Well…I'm sure you had your way with her."

My eyes widened however when they said the inkling I had out loud.

"What?" I practically shouted in disbelief at their sick minds.

"Don't sound so shocked." Another laughed.

"How can you even look at her after thinking like that?" I questioned growing angry, my fists from behind tightening into fists.

The guard in front seemed to see the error of his wrongful words and motioned with his right hand to follow him, as his face turned serious once more.

_Strange…the people who should be the ones frowning down upon me, were the ones being frowned upon by myself._

It was then that they began to drag me back towards the temple and I was somewhat grateful to Yuna for asking them to be civil towards me. Not many people would give a stuff about a villain who had supposedly just killed one of the most important men in Spira.

_But she did…she gave me hope…and I was not going to break that bond that I felt slowly growing between us. She had helped create the connection, without any input from me…and I was not about to ruin it.

* * *

_

Not too much later I was being forced up the temple stairs and through the door.

"Yeah yeah…do your worst." I mumbled, knowing that they wouldn't dare hurt me, now that we were in the temple again.

"Oh…" came a soft voice.

I immediately turned to the direction that it had come from. There stood Yuna in her summoners outfit once more, except this time she had white sleeves, (which faded into the colour of pink blossom at the ends) wrapped around her forearms, secured at her elbows with a dark moron-pinkish filament, dripping at the ends with tiny pink beads. I also noticed that she had a string of beads embedded in her hair on the right, dangling as they shone in the sunlight, showing off colours of blues and yellows. The end of the hairpiece was like a small blue brush of material tresses, glistening in the light. It brought out her left serene blue eye beautifully.

But there was concern in it and that was when I realised that I wasn't here to gaze at her…I was here to explain myself.

"You may go now." came a deeper and more anger-stricken voice, telling the guards to leave.

I noticed that standing just a few feet in front of Yuna stood Praetor Baralai. The leader of New Yevon to my knowledge.

_How had I managed to block him out when I was looking at Yuna only a few minutes ago? Surely I should have seen him there._

_No I am not seeing what I want to see…I just sorta…didn't notice him._

That's what I told myself anyway.

Wind from outside blew through the temple entrance, ruffling both my hair and the two people in front of me. It would have felt better, had I known that I wasn't about to get told that I was the one responsible for Seymour's death. I mean…why else would this almighty Yevon guy be standing here with the girl who was in charge of my every move, glaring at me like I _really_ was the scum that lived off Sin?

I kinda felt bad for a minute when I realised that I had betrayed her trust. She had done everything for me so far and I had almost run away on her…which would get her into more trouble…I mean she wasn't even supposed to take me out of the cell.

Suddenly, the Yevon advocate walked over to my current position, (he was towering over me because I was still in my hunched position) and lifted his chin high, as he raised one hand under my chin and tilted it up towards him, staring at me as if I was dirt.

My hands were still chained behind my back and I thought that it would be just great if he hit me right now…_I'd be defenceless._

I must have been a mind-reader or something because the next I knew his right hand came down hard across the left side of my face, causing me to fall on my right side on the hard floor.

"No stop!" came Yuna's panicky voice, as she ran towards the area that both that fuck head and I were in.

I groaned at the sudden pain that shot straight to my temples on either side of my head. Because although he had only hit one side of my face…the other side had suffered also when it hit the ground.

He didn't seem to listen to her…all he did was curse at me.

"You fucking sin-driven ass…do you know how much trauma and turmoil you've caused? Now I have to deal with you on my own…" he trailed off…obviously disorientated.

He didn't seem with it…_but then what fucking Yevon follower was?_

Yuna suddenly came to the aid of him, trying to calm him down.

"Praetor Baralai…it's me you should be angry at…I'm the one who is leaving you to deal with this matter. He can't help the fact that he will no longer be under my supervision." Came her soothing tone.

My eyes widened at this.

_She was leaving…but why?_

"Yes I know…I'm sorry Lady Yuna…I just need to…think…for a while." He trailed off once more, as he rested his hand on her shoulder a little longer then necessary before starting to leave the room.

She turned to face his departing figure. She stood like that for quite some time…almost as if she were thinking of something.

It was the small groan from me as I tried to move that startled her. She twirled around quickly sending her long dark purple, intricate pink flower patterned skirt, swirling about her legs.

I wanted to scream right then. I just wanted to get up and take her away…I had to keep her safe like I promised. How was I going to do that when she was gone from this place, leaving me with men who would sooner or later have me gone from this world for good?

However…all I did right at that moment, was lift my body up from the ground and try to get into a sitting position. It was then that she was at my side in a flash. She descended onto the floor beside me, grasping her hands onto my right arm in order to help me sit up right.

I was grateful. But I pulled my arm out of her hands as soon as I was okay.

_She had done so much for me already…I wasn't going to look like a completely helpless individual in front of her._

Suddenly my mouth acted before I could even think.

"So…you're leaving then…" I stated, as I turned my head away from her face.

There was a silence that followed…it wasn't awkward…it was just silent…more of the kind of silence you hear when you've just found out that everything you knew and believed in was all a lie…and believe me, I know what kind of silence that is.

"Well…yes…I have been called on." She said softly, almost as if she didn't want to leave.

My mouth decided to speak without my permission once again.

"Why?" I whispered softly, as I turned to face her, my hair swishing around my face as I did so.

This time her eyes stared back into mine, and she opened her mouth and looked like she wanted to say something…almost as if she was afraid and wanted to tell me something that she desperately needed to share with someone…anyone…before she exploded. I waited for her to say something, but I don't know whether I gave her the impression that I was expecting her to say something, which caused her to break eye contact, or if she just decided not to tell me.

She turned her face down to where her left hand was fiddling with the beads dangling from her right arm piece.

"I…uh…" she began, as if she was lost deep in thought once more, but she continued calmly, "I told you that I was to become a summoner…well…I am needed now. I have to go back to Besaid." She finished, as she removed her delicate fingers from around one of the tiny pink beads.

She looked up smoothly and flipped her hair to the side gracefully, flashing those eyes at me in the process.

She stared at me for a moment and looked as if she was contemplating something. Her eyes seemed to stare straight through me and that was how it was for quite some time…until her face twitched, telling me that she had just come out of her long and carefully thought plan of some sort.

_How did I know she had a plan? Well the glint of what seemed like shrewdness was very easily recognisable in her eyes. I had seen it once before…not too long after Braska had been deep in thought about whether or not to challenge a fellow summoner._

The look was soon followed by actions as well…

"I'll be right back…stay right here." She stipulated, before walking quickly to where that blonde Yevon ruler walked off to.

_Yeah sure Yuna no prob…how can I do anything in these chains?

* * *

_

_**A/N: **I know that I've done a lot of chapters in 'His' POV. But it just really suited them more so then Yuna's POV. So enjoy. Hope I'm doing good._

_**P.S.** The next chapter will be from Yuna's POV.

* * *

_

**_Yunie Tidus_**


	10. Chapter 10: My Guardian

**Chapter 10: My Guardian**

_**Yuna's POV:**_

I had an idea…an idea that I really hoped Praetor Baralai would see fit to go through with. It really was in everyone's best interests. Praetor Baralai wouldn't have to worry about dealing with _'him'. _The man would be somewhat free…and it would benefit me also, because hopefully I would be able to get to know _'him' _better. Maybe I would eventually find out the truth. But right now…although I knew that this man was my first obligation…I couldn't turn down the priests at Besaid who had called on me. I was initially only supposed to be focusing on becoming a summoner…however when I had taken on the duty of this man…I didn't think that I would be needed so soon. I thought that it would be at least a few more weeks.

But now the time has come and I must do all I can to make everyone happy.

My eyes caught sight of a cloak disappearing behind a corridor.

"Praetor Baralai." I called out.

I didn't hear him stop…I didn't hear him yell out, "Yes what is it?"

I just heard footsteps fading, as he moved deeper into the temple.

"Praetor Baralai." I called out a little louder.

This time the boots stopped meeting with the hard floor. He had stopped. Then I heard him start walking again…except this time he was headed in my direction.

I stopped where I was and saw him appear from behind the corner on my left.

His face said all I needed to know. He was annoyed, he was tired and frustrated…_or should I say stressed?_

He folded his arms and seemed desperate to leave. He nodded as an indication for me to get out what I needed to say.

"Oh…well…I was wondering…" I began, as I stared at the floor, then with a rush of confidence I lifted my head up and said, "I am to become a summoner any day now…hopefully…so if I may…could I ask the detainee to become my guardian?"

This must have come as a shock to him, as his eyes widened and he let his arms fall to his sides, as he stared at me as if I was mad.

_Perhaps I was…but this was the right thing to do._

"What?" he blurted out.

I stared at him and wanted to make him see that I was serious. I placed my hands on either side of my body and said, "I think it's best this way…you won't have to worry about him…and I will be able to get some answers…he is my responsibility after all." I concluded reassuringly.

He still appeared stunned, but he seemed to actually consider my suggestion.

He propped one elbow up on his other arm and raised his right hand to rub his chin.

After a few minutes of his watchful eyes staring straight into mine, as if trying to work out whether I was serious or not, he finally nodded and began to walk past me towards the main entrance again.

I turned and said quietly, "Is that a yes?"

He stopped, turned to face me and sighed, "Although I know that it is completely foolish in every way…I still think that you are the one who can do it."

A meek smile appeared on his mouth and I returned the gesture.

* * *

A few moments later we were standing in the middle of the room…and I was unchaining _'him'._ The minute his wrists were loose he sighed in relief and pulled them to the front. I walked around to face him just in time to see that he was rubbing them gently. I also noticed the state his hands were in.

_How painful._

"Well…it seems that it's your lucky day." Came Praetor Baralai's newfound calm voice.

The man looked up in confusion and stated, "Huh?" and then glanced towards me on his left before I looked back to Baralai.

"Well…our Lady Yuna has requested that you become her guardian…" he stated, as if that should have been the most obvious thing in all of Spira.

The expression that appeared on _'his' _face was too much. I didn't want to ask him to become my guardian…but I knew that this was the only way to get him away from here.

_The really strange thing was…this man was a killer in Praetor Baralai's eyes…not to mention practically the whole of Spira. So why was he allowing this man to go with me?_

"Are you serious?" came the man's quiet voice, which was practically almost a whisper.

I lifted my head a little so that I was staring into his face and nodded lightly as I shut my eyes…daring not to meet up with his.

"Yes we are…so I will be sending my men to follow you up to Macalania…from there on you are on your own…I have to keep my distance from Guadosalam at the moment…" Baralai trailed off as he stared out through the entrance of the temple, into the sunlight, which filtered peacefully through the door.

However to the leader of New Yevon, all it meant was that another day would soon be over…which left less then a week before this man was to be killed whether he was guilty or not…and by the way Baralai had spoken to me…I sensed that there would be trouble for him as well.

But right now I had to focus on two things…becoming a summoner so that I could hopefully give hope to all of Spira…and the other was the man.

It was then that Praetor Baralai began to leave the room once again…however this time I didn't call out after him. I knew that he was still not thinking straight…which kind of made me worry…what if he was so confused that he didn't know what he was doing anymore? I didn't want to leave him like this…but I had to.

I turned back to the man that was now swinging his arms back in forth, letting his hands meet at the back and when they swung around to the front they met again. He did this while sliding his feet over the floor lazily as he faced the other way just staring off into the distance.

"Um…" I muttered under my breath…hoping that it would be enough to get him to come back to Spira.

He didn't seem to hear me so I tried a different approach.

I drew in a deep breath, feeling my chest push out…lifted my fingers to my lips and blew with all my might…releasing an ear-piecing whistle to echo around the room.

That got his attention.

He spun around abruptly and appeared startled.

I let my fingers linger above my lips a little longer, as if to prove my point. I wanted him to know that I wanted him to listen to me.

He stared at me for a moment before wincing in pain.

"Ahh…damn it." he whispered, as he looked intently down at his torn up palms.

I knew that I could help him, so I walked towards him, stopping just a few feet in front of him.

He seemed to notice that I was near, so he let his eyes travel up my body to meet up with my face once more.

"Let me see your hands please." I requested.

He shook his head and placed them behind his back…he almost reminded me of a small child who had just gotten into trouble.

I smiled at this and then forced myself to become serious once more.

"I only want to help." I reassured.

He shook his blonde head once more and began to walk backwards, "Oh no…you've already helped me enough…I won't be looked upon as a charity case."

I walked towards him however and said, "I don't see you as any such thing. I only want to take away your pain."

He seemed to believe me for a second…but that disappeared as he turned around with his back to me and pulled his hands back to the front…almost as if he was trying to hide them from me…in case I tried to heal them.

"Oh please…why are you so stubborn?" I inquired, as I watched him stop and lift his head to stare up at the ceiling of the temple.

He then spun around to face me with a scowl upon his face. I wasn't intimidated, just confused by his strange behaviour.

"I told you that I don't need your help." He said in a low tone...almost threatening.

I watched him carefully for a minute, giving him a chance to say something like, _'fine I'll go'_…or something along those lines.

When he didn't, I kept my face placid as I said, "Then stay here."

With that I walked past him and left the temple thinking…_what was that? I have never acted like that before. What was happening to me? He had caused me to say something that I usually would have thought of saying but never actually said it._

Well I guess it will work…_hopefully._ Seeing as it always worked on Rikku back in Besaid…she always ended up following me. But that was only playing around. I don't know whether it will work on him. But then again…he has nowhere else to go but with me. And I very much doubt that he will want to stay here.

_Okay just keep walking and any moment he will come running out of the temple calling out after you._

However, it seemed that maybe I was wrong. I had now walked so far that I had lost sight of the temple and was sure that he had decided to stay in Bevelle. I suppose the idea of becoming my guardian was a little too farfetched. Perhaps he would rather stay in that cell then tag along with me.

I turned my head to look back at the road behind me. Nothing but the consistent blowing of the wind and the last of the Yevonites heading back to the temple. At least they had journeyed with me this far, but I still wanted the comfort of anyone standing beside me…even if it was to be that stubborn, _supposed_ killer.

I sighed a little knowing that I was going to be alone for quite some time until I was to find a guardian.

As I looked to the path ahead, I sensed that something wasn't quite right. I stopped in my tracks and stared around at the scenery. My eyes took in every detail of my surroundings and I knew that although the wind seemed calm, and although the trees swayed peacefully…this was the time that a foe would usually strike.

My ears suddenly picked up something from above. I heard the slightest crumbling of bark beneath the weight of…perhaps a fiend. I knew that if I was to win this battle that I would have to keep walking as though I hadn't suspected a thing. Otherwise the creature or _person _would stalk me the entire way, waiting until I fell asleep, so that it could _snack _on my flesh.

So with that in mind I kept walking forwards. I kept my ears alert for any sound that would indicate that I was in danger.

A few minutes passed without a sound, until…I heard the familiar pound of feet descending onto the ground. It was a quiet thump against the path…but I heard it nonetheless and I was determined not to let my body show any sign that I knew something was behind me.

I was going to wait for the opportune moment…and when that came…I hoped for the both of us that the battle would end nice and clean.

My breathing was becoming anxious as I felt the entity close behind. I was starting to think that perhaps the rival knew that I knew it was there. So it was then that I decided to put my plan into action.

_It was now or never. Time to put all those hours of martial arts into practice._

So I abruptly stopped, spun around and dropped to the ground, sweeping my feet across the path in a circular motion until I met contact with a pair of legs.

The body that was behind me immediately landed on the ground with a loud thud.

_Not too bad for a beginner._

However my attitude changed when I took a closer look at my _supposed_ attacker.

My eyes widened when I recognised the figure. I raised my left hand to my lips and gasped, "You…"

_It was him. He was lying there at the moment just staring upwards…he didn't appear to be in any pain. That was until he tried to get up._

"Oh man…geez…" he began, as he lifted his body into a sitting position. "What did I ever do to you?" he asked.

Then as if remembering something, he held his hand up to stop whatever I was about to say next and requested, "Don't answer that."

He now sat on the ground rubbing the bottom of his spinal cord.

"Damn it…it seems I would have been better off staying back there…your attacks are worse then their's." he said, almost playfully.

But I wasn't about to rejoice. I had just hurt him…after I had spent many hours healing him last night. It wasn't right to feel good when you had just inflicted pain on another. No matter who or what they were.

I knelt down beside him, keeping my distance and stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

He was silent for a moment but then I heard a faint laugh escape his lips.

"Hey don't worry about it…it's nothing really." He replied, as he began to rise.

I looked up and said, "Let me heal you…I caused you this pain…let me help." I pleaded.

He gazed down at me…staring at me, as if wondering why in Spira I would want to help him at all. He seemed to cave in however and sighed, "If I let you heal me, will you leave me be for the rest of the way?"

I nodded but then gave him a questioning look at his last words, "The rest of the way?"

He nodded and stared off at the path ahead, "Sure…I mean a guardian's gotta keep his summoner safe right?"

He turned back to me with a soft expression on his features.

I nodded in agreement and then rose up to stand in front of him. I noticed then for the first time how tall he was. He was about 5,9, which was about six inches taller then myself. His features reminded me of someone, but I couldn't quite place him.

Suddenly I realised that I was staring, so I quickly looked away and went around to his back.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked as I placed my palms on his back and waited for him to tell me whereabouts I should place my hands.

"A little lower…" he instructed. I obeyed and went a little lower, "No that's not it…down near the end of my spine…" he instructed once more…I was beginning to think that maybe he was playing with me…but then I didn't think that he would be like that.

After many directions of where my hands should be he sighed in frustration and moved his left hand behind his back down to find my own. I was a little shocked at this and felt my fingers jolt at his touch.

I think he noticed too as he said, "Hey don't worry…I'm not some perverted male." He reassured.

I wasn't thinking of him in that way…but I didn't bother to say anything back. I just watched as he directed one of my hands with his own down to a spot right above his behind. Not too close though.

He then waited a few seconds before releasing his grip on me and returning his hand to his side. It was then that I set to work and knew that like last time that I would probably pass out.

Well maybe this time would be different…because the damage was not so great. But even so, I was still new to this magic.

_Luckily last time I had fallen on the side of the bed…my head had landed on something soft. But thankfully I had woken up before he had._

I could now feel the power flowing through my fingertips into his skin. It felt strange…like a part of me was flowing into him. I had never done this before last night. I guess he was like my dummy in a way. I had never performed the curaga spell on anyone as yet until him and myself. And it was very powerful. I guess I had used a lot of energy healing my own back…and then to have to heal his entire body…it was so draining.

Once I had finished I felt my head spin and it felt as though my body would fall to the ground any minute. But I was going to remain strong. I still had to mend his hands. So shakily I…unintentionally rested a hand on his right arm, as I struggled to keep my balance. He must have noticed because he reached out to hold onto my shoulders to try and steady me.

"Hey are you okay?" his voice asked…and for the first time it sounded concerned. But I wasn't taking too much notice of anything at the moment.

"Give me your hands." I breathed heavily, as I reached out to pull them towards me.

I felt so strange…I'll be fine in a minute. But I wasn't quite sure on that…because last night I had fallen straight to sleep…I didn't know what would happen now.

After covering his hands with my own…_(well I tried to anyway…seeing as his were naturally larger then my own.)_ I once again forced my body to concentrate and focus on the task at hand.

I felt my chest rising and falling with each breath, as I struggled to keep myself from fainting before I completed the task.

_Only a little longer and then…

* * *

_

"Ow…my head." I murmured as I struggled to sit up.

It was then that I felt my head resting against something warm. I fluttered my eyes open and tried to make out where I was and what I was currently lying on.

"So you're awake?" came a familiar voice.

My eyes widened and I immediately sat up to face him.

"I…uh…I'm sorry." I mumbled, still a little sleepy and confused.

He gave me a weird look and stated, "For what? You already apologised for attacking me…which was unnecessary anyway seeing as I was the one sneaking up on you…other then that…I don't know what you have to be sorry for."

I looked down to see that my legs were lying on top of his and my upper body must have been resting against his chest.

"Why do you always apologise anyway?" he asked, as I looked up to see him scratch the back of his head.

I stared at his hair and noticed how beautiful it looked in the rays of sunlight peeking through the treetops. I was sort of mesmerized by it in a way. I answered with my eyes still fixed on the golden tresses.

"I…uh…well…" I trailed off, not being able to give him a real answer.

There was silence for a while and I was thankful that he didn't pursue the subject any further.

"So why were you following me anyway?" I asked breaking the aura of peace around us.

"Well believe it or not, I didn't exactly wanna stay with those Yevon advocates a second longer." He answered.

I moved my eyes down to face him with a questioning look evident upon my features, "Yevon advocates?" I repeated quietly.

He seemed like he was about to say something, but stopped as soon as he parted his lips. He stared at me and replied, "Yeah well…you know what I mean…I don't exactly agree with the teachings as you may have noticed while I was in that cell."

It was then that I lifted my body from his and stared around at the area on the side of the road that we had rested on… and then turned my back to him.

"You do realise that this journey will require me to enter temples all over Spira, which hold within them the teachings of Yevon?" I informed him, knowing that he knew this anyway.

I heard him rising up from the ground, as his boots nosily scraped along the rocks and grains of dirt. I could feel him standing behind me…but I remained where I was, waiting for him to answer.

"I know this…but as a guardian I have to do what is required for the job." He replied.

It was then that I turned to face him on one side and said, "Why is it that you suddenly have a different attitude towards this subject? I recall you saying no less then two days ago that…that summoners were useless."

When I saw the look of guilt cross his face, I instantly regretted what I had just said. I hadn't meant to make him feel bad.

"Oh I'm sorry…I didn't meant to…you don't have to answer." I rushed out, trying to make sense of what I was trying to say.

He however held out his hand and replied, "No no, it's okay…I guess…well I was under the influence of something. I know that's a pretty lame excuse…but yeah…I'm not usually like that. I guess…I'm sorry if I said anything else that may have offended you." He said quietly, as he gave me a look of sincerity, before brushing past me and stopping in front of the road ahead. He stood there for a while, not doing anything.

"I'm not good at apologies either." He stated calmly after a while.

"I'm hoping that's because you've never had anything to be sorry for." I commented as I began to walk towards him from behind.

"Yeah…maybe…" he trailed off. I knew that he was thinking of something…and I wondered if my statement had reminded him of his _supposed _crime.

_Maybe it was something else._

"So how are we getting there?" he asked turning around slowly to face me again.

"Huh?" I asked…confused for a minute.

He stared at me with a slightly weird look on his face as if to say, '_what's up with you?'_

"To Besaid…how are we getting there?" he asked more specifically.

I jumped slightly as I realized what he was talking about and said quickly, "Oh…oh…um…well I hadn't planned on leaving so soon. I thought that I would have more time to make arrangements of transportation…but now I'm not so sure."

I looked around as if hoping to figure out the solution to this minor problem. I mean we could always walk…but that would take at least a week to reach Besaid…most likely longer. I didn't have time for that…I needed to get back there now.

I sensed that he was watching me, so when I hesitantly moved my eyes over to him I saw that he was in fact staring at me.

He was staring at me in a way that I only ever remember two people doing in all my life…and that was when I last saw my mother and father in the Farplane at Guadosalam. They had gazed at me for the first time in person since I was a child and had told me that I had grown into a beautiful woman. But I still felt young on the inside.

But I couldn't figure out why he was giving me that same look. I didn't know him and I was sure he didn't know me.

After a moment he seemed to snap out of it and said, "All right then…follow me."

I watched him start walking down the path as I just stood there.

"It helps if you follow." He called back.

I jumped a little and quickly ran up behind him and slowed down. All the while I was thinking.

_Why am I not afraid? He could very well be Maester Seymour's killer. And yet I am so comfortable around him. No…I doubt he had anything to do with the killing…I had been in his arms twice and not once had he done anything to me. Still…it wouldn't hurt to take precautions. That means no more fainting. Easier said then done._

"Where are we going?" I asked, as I stared up into the trees above. The leaves were fluttering so peacefully.

"Someplace…secret." He answered quietly.

* * *

_**A/N: **Hey everyone. I hope that you like this story so far. I love writing it. It's my favourite pastime at the moment. So yeah if you want to **(YOU BETTER) **review me. Nah jokes. Till next time…which will be very soon. Byes.

* * *

_

**_Yunie Tidus_**


	11. Chapter 11: Someplace Secret

**Chapter 11: Someplace Secret**

_**Yuna's POV:**_

'_Someplace secret?'_

_What did he mean by that?_

_A place where no one would hear my screams?_

_No…stop thinking like that…he isn't like that…he's different._

"You know…most people would have left me where I was…back in that room." He said out of the blue.

_What was I to say to that?_

"Uh…well most people prefer to believe what people with power tell them." I said, knowing that I was in fact perfectly correct. That was the way it had always been.

"Aren't you someone with power?" he asked curiously.

I looked towards the side of the road and noticed that we had entered Macalania…

"Well…you could say that…my father…he was the high summoner Lord Braska…most people expected that I would follow in his footsteps…and that is what my purpose in life has always been. I suppose that when your father is famous…it kind of gets passed down to you whether you like it or not." I answered truthfully.

I had never been asked a question like that before and I was surprised that I had been able to answer it so easily.

"They expected you to follow in his footsteps…didn't your father ever tell you to choose your own path? I mean I'm sure he would have wanted you to live life the way you wanted to." He said becoming really serious and sincere about the whole conversation.

I watched as his pace started to slow down…almost as if he was waiting for me to catch up to him so that we were side by side.

"I know that is what he probably would have wanted…but…this is what I want. To help the people of Spira…to rid it of Sin forever." I answered honestly, as I now came to walk on his right side.

I saw out of the corner of my eye that he was staring at me with…concern…or was it fear?

"Well…whatever you choose…I'll be with you all the way…okay?" he stated, causing me to stop in my tracks wondering what had caused his sudden attitude change.

Maybe he was telling the truth about him being influenced by something…that he wasn't usually like he had been in the cell…maybe this was who he was.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked, as he too had come to a stop to face me with his arms folded and his face tilted to the left.

Forcing a smile to appear on my lips I looked up and said, "No…you said the most meaningful words to me right then…thank you." I whispered the last two words.

I noticed that he seemed to become quite uncomfortable…but he was quick to change the subject and state that we were in fact already at the _'Secret place.'_

"Now I know that I'm your guardian…but I have to leave you here just this once…I'll be back as soon as possible…I promise." He said as I watched him begin to jog through the opening on our left.

Then all of a sudden he stopped and turned back around heading towards me once again. He was now standing in front of me once more and said, "Um…you know how you said that time…to just whistle and you'll come running?"

I nodded and waited for him to go on.

"Well…if you're in any trouble…just whistle…I'll come running…I promise." He told me as he gave me one last meaningful look before running off through the entrance once more.

_That's what I said to him in the cell that day.

* * *

_

It had been quite a while since he had left me. But I was actually not even worried. I was now sitting on the side of the path and it didn't even occur to me that he could have escaped and left me here all alone.

I watched as the sun shone through the treetops, telling me that it was almost mid-afternoon. My stomach was also telling me the same thing.

I placed my hand on it and rubbed it softly as if trying to calm it, so that it would know food was on the way.

Suddenly I heard a rustle behind me. I jumped a little and rose to my feet and waited for whatever it was to reveal itself to me.

After a few minutes of silence I saw a blonde, tanned figure emerge from the bushes in front of me.

He looked quite distressed.

"Are you all right?" I asked as I moved closer towards him.

He didn't seem to hear me so I said a little louder, "Hey…are you all right?"

This time he looked towards me and said, "Yeah…um…lets go."

He brushed past me and began to walk up the path ahead. I just stood there in wonder.

I wanted to ask him what he was being so secretive about…but I thought that it would be best not to interfere. Whatever it was…he'd tell me if it was really important.

"Well come on…" came his voice, which now seemed a lot more relaxed and slightly energetic.

"What?" I asked, shaking my head as I tried to make myself come back to the present.

"We're going to Besaid…follow me." he answered as I noticed him quicken his pace.

I began to follow as I inquired, "But…how?"

"You'll see…" he trailed off mysteriously.

* * *

Moments later I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Where did this come from?" I asked as I stared up at the huge machina in total shock.

"Don't worry just get on."

"But the teachings…I can't." I tried to explain. It was then that I began to realise just how hard it was going to be, having a guardian who didn't believe in the teachings.

"Do you wanna get to Besaid on time or not?" he asked, as he flashed me a questioning look, with his hands on his hips.

"Yeah Yunie…stop being a party pooper." Came a very familiar voice.

I turned my head to the side and I swear I saw a young Al Bhed girl running towards me.

"Rikku…" I began before I was almost knocked over by her forceful embrace. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh…I'm working on these things now." She explained as she let go of me, turned and waved in the direction of the airship in front of us.

"What I don't understand…what about the teachings…" I asked staring at her with curiosity.

"Oh come on Yunie…" she began as she turned to face me, "It's just a way for those guys we call maesters to gain control of everything," she said, and then she leant in closer and tapped the side of her head lightly, as she seemed to put on a fake expression of seriousness, "Including our minds."

I frowned and said, "Rikku that's not true…" but I wasn't heard as she went on to explain excitedly, "So anyway dad asked if I wanted to go with him on his journeys…you know how much I get bored at Besaid?…well anyway, yeah, now I'm flying all over Spira and stuff. It's so much fun Yunie."

"So why are you here now?" I asked as I felt myself becoming slightly happy for her being able to do something she wanted, even if it went against everything I believed in.

"Oh I'm here to take you back to Besaid…Brother is gonna take us there." She explained as she began to drag me towards the airship by the arm.

"But…" I tried to protest, as I turned to see where my guardian was.

"Don't worry, your little lover boy is already on board." She teased with that tone in her voice that told you that no matter how hard you tried to argue with her, she wouldn't give in.

However, I couldn't let her think that he was anything but my guardian, "Um Rikku…he's my guardian."

"Awe…how cute…now you have an excuse to be together all the time." She teased once more.

"Rikku what are the chances of me winning?" I sighed as we ran up the ramp of the airship.

"Hmm…" she pretended to think for a minute, "Slim to none."

* * *

That night it was really quiet aboard the airship and I hadn't seen much of my new guardian. However I had seen Rikku a lot and when I asked her how she knew where to find me… she told me that _'someone'_ had told her.

_Word gets around fast._

Right now I was up on the deck watching all the stars whiz past at a rapid pace so that they looked more like the tales of pyreflies.

It was quiet up here…sitting on the edge of the airship, letting my hair fly freely. This would be the last time that I would be free. Tomorrow I would most likely be in Besaid…and tomorrow I would most likely become a summoner. However I had no regrets. This was the path that I had chosen. I wanted this…I knew what it meant…everyone expected it of me.

_Is there a difference between doing something you want to do and doing something because everyone else wants you to do it?_

"I thought I'd find you up here." Came a voice from behind.

I spun around on the surface of the deck and saw a blonde figure walking towards me.

I gave a small smile and then politely stood up.

"No…you don't have to get up…I was just coming up here to get some air myself." He explained as he motioned for me to sit down once again. I did so and a few minutes later a pair of legs stood beside me.

I stared at them for a minute and then turned back towards the sky.

"It's really nice isn't it?" he breathed quietly.

"Mmm…" came my reply, as I tried to take it all in.

"Now I understand why he always drifted off…" he whispered. It seemed like he was reminiscing on something.

"He who?" I asked, as I turned my face up towards his.

He opened his mouth, but was quick to shut it again as he said, "Ah it's nothing…come on we better go back…we'll be blown off the deck before we even reach Besaid with this weather." He said jokingly.

I laughed quietly and began to stand up…but as I did, I felt myself losing my balance. My feet lost their grip on the smooth surface of the airship…I was falling. But then… a pair of hands reached forward. I was being pulled back onto the safety of the deck…feeling a pair of strong, comforting arms pull me in close to their body…they held me close as they wrapped around my back.

I stood there for a while, staring at the spot I had been rescued from. I was so close to the edge of the deck…if he hadn't have been here…I could've…

"Are you okay?" came his calm voice.

I was in so much shock…I knew that I would have to give my life at the end of the pilgrimage…but that was different. I guess I wasn't afraid of death when I knew when and where to expect it.

I was ready to die for Spira…to defeat Sin. But I was so shaken by the fact that I could've died right now without a purpose…I felt myself just not being able to speak.

"Hey…are you all right?…don't go quiet on me now…I need someone to tell me what to do." He whispered, trying to lighten the mood…to make me feel better.

My face was once again buried in his clothed chest, with my eyes now shut tight. I wanted to forget this experience. It was too upsetting. I would surely have nightmares about it for a while.

"I'm so glad you were here." I whispered, as I felt myself clutching onto his shirt with fear and a long for security.

"Hey…I'm your guardian…what would that make me if I let you fall?" he inquired trying to comfort me, as he rubbed my bare back soothingly.

I didn't reply…I just stood there in the same position, loving the way I felt so safe in his arms. It had been a long time since I had ever felt so secure. My parents used to always give me hugs and tell me it was all right when there was a bad storm. I felt protected then and I felt it once again now. The weird thing was…why did he make me feel this way after everything that had happened so far?

"Heyyyy…I thought I'd find you up here…you little lovebirds." Came a shrill voice from the entrance of the deck.

We both immediately turned to see Rikku smiling and teasing us playfully. I guess we gave her all the more reason to carry on as well. We hadn't exactly let go of each other. We had simply separated a little, so that his hands rested on my upper arms and my hands were pressed against his chest.

_Awkward…very awkward._

And it was going to be even more awkward after we let go. Well I guess we shouldn't feel that way…he was simply protecting me.

Slowly I felt my hands retreating back to my sides and he too let go of me. We stood just centimetres apart and I could feel his body heat against my skin.

"Rikku…there's nothing going on…" I began, only to be interrupted by her.

"Aha…yeah sure. I bet you had this all organised. Coming up here for a breath of fresh air and then a kiss or two hey?" she continued.

"Hey that's going a little too far don't you think?" came his voice seriously.

"Awe come on I'm only having a little fun." She whined.

I had had enough by now. I was tired, shaken and really felt like I was going to be sick from the previous events of the night.

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed, "I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed."

With that I left the deck with Rikku chasing after me and leaving the man who had just saved my life.

* * *

"Hey wake up. It's morning." Came a hushed voice.

"Hmm…barely?" I mumbled, as I tried to make out who was speaking, noticing that it was only first light.

I saw that it was Rikku leaning over me, staring at me with an odd expression on her face.

"What is it Rikku?" I asked as I began to rise.

"Oh it's just…I thought…never mind." She trailed off with a look on her face that told me that she wanted me to pursue the subject matter.

"Go on, I know you're dying to get it out of your system." I laughed, as I wiped the sleep away from my eyes.

She smiled cheekily and I had a feeling that I wasn't going to like this.

"Well I swear I would have found that hottie in here with you this morning." She blurted out.

My mouth dropped open in utter shock as I stared at her in disbelief.

"Rikku…what do you take me for?" I asked, as I tried to show no expression of amusement on my face.

_Not that I found any of this funny._

"Oh come on, I was only playing." She countered, as she began to heave me up from my bed.

"No Rikku…I don't want you to keep saying things like that. It makes it so much harder. He is my guardian and nothing more." I said, feeling a little upset.

"Gee Yunie…I didn't mean to hurt you or anything." She said sincerely, as she seemed to be on the verge of tears herself.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes to get a clearer vision of everything.

"It's okay…I'm overreacting…I guess I should just try and relax a little." I said trying to soothe her.

"Yeah…well I won't say anything stupid anymore…I promise." She said as the excitement in her voice returned.

I simply laughed and said, "Are you sure that's possible?"

"Hey…now who's being mean?" She giggled, as she tried to start a pillow fight with me.

"Hey you two…we're almost in Besaid…I suggest you go wash up Yuna." Came Cid...my uncles' voice.

I nodded and left my bed, preparing to get ready for the day ahead.

* * *

"I'll see you soon…I promise." Rikku reassured as she hugged me tightly.

After a few moments she looked up and said, "You don't have to be a summoner ya know?…you could always come back with me and dad and go places." She said, trying to make me reconsider my decision, while playing with my hair sadly.

I shook my head and whispered, "No…I have a responsibility."

"Let someone else do it Yunie…" she trailed off.

"Rikku…lets go. We're heading to Bikanel Island." Shouted uncle Cid from behind.

"I gotta go…but I'll see you later…okay." She silently threatened, as if telling me not to go through with the pilgrimage.

"Okay…goodbye Rikku." I said giving her a meaningful look from within my eyes.

A smile lit up her face beautifully as she spun around and headed back towards the airship…but suddenly she stopped and turned towards me again…but she wasn't looking at me.

She had a serious expression upon her usually cheerful, carefree face. She pointed one finger towards the area behind me and I curved my head to face what she was staring at. There stood my guardian looking at her strangely…letting his arms drop to his sides.

"Hey you…I want you to take good care of my cousin now okay?…don't let her out of your sight…" then she rubbed her chin thoughtfully with a mischievous expression on her face, "Well…I guess most of the time anyway…I don't think our Yunie's ready for that kind of relationship just yet."

I immediately spun around to face a guilty but cheeky-looking Rikku giving me a final wave before running up the ramp of the airship.

I hung my head in my hand, sighed and thought, _she just couldn't help herself._

I then jumped, as I heard the airship start up stridently, feeling the massive amount of air gushing out from beneath it.

I watched as it began to hover above the ground and with a final wave from Rikku from the window; it shot off at full speed into the morning sky.

I stood there for a while…just thinking. This was it…my last few moments as an ordinary person…if I was fortunate enough to become a summoner, as my father had before me, ten years ago.

"Yuna." A voice from behind called out to me.

I turned my head to the left and saw that he was waiting for me patiently.

I nodded and turned around fully, to begin walking towards the temple of Besaid, which was located behind him up ahead.

* * *

_**A/N: **Well chapter 11 is now up and ready to read. Enjoy.

* * *

_

**_Yunie Tidus_**


	12. Chapter 12: Night Visions

**Chapter 12: Night Visions**

_**His POV:**_

It was now very late in the evening I had guessed…and I was waiting outside the cloister of trials, both patiently and worrisomely.

I sat on the bottom of the stairs with my head resting in my hands. I was feeling rather hot. There was no ventilation in this place. I was perspiring from head to toe. But that was the least of my concerns. Right now I was waiting for her to return from that place.

_Keep my daughter safe…follow her will and keep her safe…always._

I'm trying to do that…believe me. But how can I keep her safe when her will is to become a summoner, which will ultimately lead her to her death?

It's not as easy as he thinks it is.

Suddenly a sound that I had been waiting to hear all day interrupted my thoughts. I stood up and spun around slowly, staring up at the door at the top of the stairs.

Nothing was happening. All I could here was the sound of feet making their way closer to the door…it sounded almost as if she was stumbling.

Minutes later the footsteps ceased and the door began to open. Very slowly I saw a body appearing from behind it, as the door rose upwards. I saw her skirt and then her upper body came into view.

Finally the entrance was completely open and there she stood, looking very dehydrated and worn out. It looked like she was having a hard time standing as well. She was leaning against the wall, wearing an expression of confusion. I knew that she was probably tired, so I decided to help her in the only way I could right then.

"Hey Yuna…stay there…I'll help you." I told her as I began to walk up the stairs.

"No…I'm okay…" she trailed off quietly, as she pushed off the wall and began to walk towards the top of the stairs.

I stopped where I was and watched her rub her forehead in a frustrated manner, before taking one step and then completely blacking out as she fell forwards.

My eyes widened and I rushed up the stairs, holding out my arms to catch her just in time. She fell delicately into my arms with her body lying across my legs in my kneeling position. I had one hand across her back and one across her chest as it held onto her shoulder.

She was breathing heavily against my legs and I knew then that I had to get her out of here.

"Yuna…" I whispered as I shook her softly.

She didn't respond so I tried once more.

"Hey Yuna…are you able to walk?" I asked.

No reply once again.

So with that I turned her over in my lap and saw her face completely covered in sweat and her eyes closed. I propped her head up and pushed my hand underneath her knees as I scooped her up in one go and felt her head rest against my shoulder.

I walked with her in my arms all the way out of the cloister of trials and into the temple. There were a few people who stopped to fuss over her…okay not a few…practically everyone in the temple. They knew who she was and wanted to make sure she was okay.

I assured them that she was fine…that she had had a rough journey while trying to get here…that she was simply tired.

Minutes later I lay her down on a bed in one of the many huts outside. She wasn't looking too good, so I brought a bowl of water over to her and began to wash her face with a damp cloth.

She was slowly beginning to come to, and soon enough I heard her gasp for a glass of water.

As I handed her a glass she was quick to sit up, grab it and gulp it down, asking for another as she thrust it back towards me. I took it from her and hastily poured her another glass and handed it back to her.

After that she seemed to be satisfied and let her body flop back down onto the bed. I decided then to speak.

"Yuna…are you a…" I trailed off, not being able to get the final word out.

Her tired eyes opened weakly as she stared in my direction.

"I did it…I'm…a summoner." She whispered croakily.

She was so dehydrated that even her sweat was perspiring.

"Yuna…are you sure you're okay?…you don't look too good." I asked her softly.

I had never witnessed anyone becoming a summoner before. Sure I had been with Braska ten years ago…but I hadn't been there the moment he had first become one. I had joined him on his pilgrimage later on. So I guess I didn't know what to expect.

_I mean…was this normal?_

"I'm…tired…" she murmured, as she rolled over onto her side…seeming to be very disorientated at the moment.

By now it was dark and the moon was shining through the hut window brightly. I wanted her to get a good night sleep, so I stood up and proceeded to close the shutters. However just as I was about to reach up, a small voice travelled over to me and begged silently, "Leave it open…I want to see the moon."

I looked over to her and watched as she shifted on the bed to get a better view of the window.

So with one last glance at her I returned to her side. She seemed to drift off to sleep, so I decided to watch over her. I didn't want anything to happen to her. So I pulled up a stool and sat there with my elbows propped up on my knees and my fingers wound together as I rested my chin on my hands, watching her attentively.

But it was then that I felt something in the back of my pants. It startled me…so I reached back to see what it was. As I felt around for the bulge digging into my backside, I found that it was none other then the sphere that I had acquired earlier on that day.

I hadn't watched it yet…but I intended to now. I would do it while she was sleeping. So quietly I stood and made sure that she didn't wake up. She still lay there peacefully, so it was then that I snuck out of the hut noiselessly.

Once outside I stared around at the scenery surrounding me. I wanted to make sure that no one was there. I couldn't let anyone see this. If it had what I thought was in it…well it could very well mean the end of me as it were, if they were too even catch a glance.

No one appeared to be up and about…it was actually quite peaceful out here. The night breeze was cool and calm against my skin. So without another thought I began to watch the sphere.

* * *

"_Hey Braska…lets get going." Came my voice from behind._

"_In a minute…I'm just trying to make a memory for my daughter." He explained._

_Now I came into view as I appeared from behind holding a sword._

(I forgot about that…my brotherhood…where did I leave it?)

_"Okay…but you better hurry…I have a feeling that something bad is coming." I informed him, as I looked around at the trees in Macalania suspiciously._

"_Alright…" he answered and then he began to speak into the sphere he held in front of him._

"_Yuna…if you're watching this…I'm guessing that the messenger I'm going to send has arrived at Bevelle a few days after this. I'm not sure when I may be able to record another one of these…so I'll try to make this as good as I can. Yuna…you and your mother are the most important things in my life. I want you both to be happy. Don't be sad when I'm gone. I want you to enjoy the calm. I know that you may think that you are expected to follow in my footsteps…but I want you to know this. You do what you want to do. Live your life the way you want to. The most important thing to me is your happiness. I know that you're like me and want what's best for everyone else…but…I want you to choose your own path. Now I know that you will probably think that everyone expects you to be like me…but Yuna…you can do anything you want to. You can be a mother…a wife…you can travel. Just be happy my Yuna…I love you and your mother very much. I have left a sphere in Luca for your mother. I hope that you find it. I have to go now. Goodbye."_

"_Braska we gotta get going…I don't like it here…" I spoke up once again appearing from behind._

"_Turn that off...if you want her to be happy…you won't let her see anymore…" I trailed off, as I reached to switch it off.

* * *

_

I remember that day. We had been attacked by fiends from every corner. I had turned the sphere off just in time. He had dropped it into the water surrounding us, just as they started to attack. It never reached Yuna.

"Damn it." I suddenly shouted, forgetting that everyone was still trying to sleep. I reached up to cover my mouth quickly.

_Not that it would help if someone were to wake up._

I listened for anything that might indicate that someone was awake. No one groaned in annoyance that his or her slumber was interrupted…no one shouted out for me to _'shut up.'_

So I returned the sphere to my back pocket and thought.

_The one thing that could have stopped Yuna from becoming a summoner…or at least stop her continuing her pilgrimage. This was the one thing that could have made everything easier. But I couldn't show it to her. I was in it. How could I explain to her that I was once her father's guardian ten years ago and yet I still hadn't aged? If I told her anything, her duty as a summoner (if she still decided to be one) would be to send me. I would be gone and I wouldn't be able to protect her like Braska had asked me to. Plus she deserved to see it and yet I couldn't allow that…not ever._

I rubbed my forehead frustratingly. This was the first time that I had thought about what I was since arriving in Spira again. I was not alive…I wasn't real.

I grew angry all of a sudden.

_Why did he send me back here? Why am I not allowed to rest? Sure maybe I was on my way to save her after Braska defeated Sin…but that fucking Maester Seymour killed me on the way._

My eyes widened in realisation. Now I remember why I killed the jerk…he killed me. Revenge was on the brain when I came back.

I remember why he killed me. He was pissed at Braska for ridding Spira of Sin once again. He wanted to become Sin himself and destroy Spira…and Braska knew this. So when Braska beat that Guado to Zanarkand, he knew that he would have to wait a long time until he got his chance again.

_He's probably really pissed now that he won't get his chance again…wherever he is._

So anyway, when I was on my way back to Bevelle I met up with the guy. He was with those dumb ass Guado _'guardians'_ and just as I drew my sword they open-fired at me.

So much for being a Yevon leader…he went against the teachings himself.

I guess that was the reason why I didn't follow the teachings like I once had…plus I saw what happened to Braska. I knew it was all a load of crap.

So yeah he killed me because he knew why I was headed back to Bevelle. I practically screamed at him that I had to get back to Braska's daughter. We both found out that Yuna's mother had been killed by Sin in Luca.

_So maybe she did find the sphere that Braska recorded for her._

I knew that her mother had left Yuna with her uncle Cid…Cid…hey I remember that name. That guy on the airship had the same name. It was weird…he seemed to know me as well.

"Are you all right?" came a tired voice from behind.

I froze in my current position and dared not turn around.

"Uh…yeah Yuna…you should go to sleep…we have to start early tomorrow." I whispered so that I wouldn't wake anyone.

"I know…but what are you doing out here? Aren't you tired?" she whispered back.

I turned my face to the side so that I could see her slightly. She was staring at me with tired but concerned eyes.

"I'm fine…but you need your rest." I said, as I turned fully around to face her.

She rubbed her eyes and then as if remembering something she looked up and began, "I didn't thank you for helping me in the temple."

I wasn't exactly good at accepting appreciation from people. So I simply turned my face to the right and folded my arms.

"Ah…it's nothing really. It's what I'm supposed to do." I shrugged, even though I knew I would have done what I had, even if it wasn't expected of me.

"All the same…thank you." She repeated. She began to head back into the hut after watching me carefully, but then turned once more and said, "Oh…and I also want you to know that I really am glad that you're my guardian. You saved my life on the airship. I'm sorry if I didn't seem appreciative. I was just in a lot of shock and…" she began, as she started to become apprehensive. However I interrupted her.

"Yuna, Yuna…" I started as I held my hands up to make her calm down and listen to me. "It's okay…honestly…even if I wasn't your guardian…I wouldn't have let you fall." I finished, as I let my hands slowly fall back to my sides.

She stared into my eyes with her own blue and green bi-coloured pair. They were truly amazing. I had seen her mother once…she was an Al Bhed. I guessed that was where Yuna got her green eye from. Her blue eye came from her father. The moon shone off them beautifully, making her seem even more innocent and gentle then I had ever seen any girl before.

I suddenly realised that I was staring. I quickly darted my eyes away from hers and shifted my feet over the ground.

"Well…I guess we should get some rest huh?" I suggested, even though I wouldn't have to. But that was what she had come out to see me about, so I thought that if I just pretended to sleep, then maybe she would be able to relax.

"Mmm hmm…" she murmured, as she brought a petite, fair-skinned hand to her mouth to cover up a quiet yawn.

"Come on now…lets get you to bed." I whispered with a smile, trying to make the atmosphere seem a little more reassuring.

She nodded and smiled back, running her hand through her hair, allowing it to fall back over her forehead and cheeks before walking back inside.

I waited a few minutes before following. Once I stepped inside I found her sitting on the edge of the bed with a thoughtful expression across her features.

_What could she possibly be thinking about now? Sleep should be a time to relax and to just forget everything._

"Where will you sleep?" she asked, giving me a questioning gaze.

I frowned for a minute and then scanned the hut for a spare bed. I soon came to realise that there was nothing but a few chairs and a table. The only bed was Yuna's and there was no way I was sharing. I knew that if I did, the situation would become very awkward in the morning. Who knows what could happen in the night? It would only be probable for me to perhaps turn to her in the night for comfort. I couldn't do it. I had already had enough awkward situations with this girl. Besides it wasn't like she was offering.

"Would you like to share a side of the bed?" she said quickly, interrupting my thoughts.

My eyes widened at this and I began to wonder if she could mind-read or whether my facial expressions were enough for any normal person to distinguish what I was thinking about.

The latter was probably more likely.

I stepped back a bit and began to stutter, "Ah…well…I dunno. No I can take the floor. I mean…"

"No you shouldn't have to be uncomfortable. I mean, we are old enough to put that silly girl/boy factor away for a night aren't we? You take one side, I'll take the other." She said giving me a serious gaze, but I could tell that she was practically shaking on the inside. I bet she's never had a relationship with a guy before. I mean that's not to say she couldn't get a guy…she's like what every man would want. But she doesn't seem like she has even given a hug to the opposite sex before.

I watched her carefully as I rubbed my chin. I then shook my head and said, "If you're sure. I mean if you're really uncomfortable about this just tell me. The floor looks like it could use the company of a guy like me." I smiled.

She smiled back once again and then turned her face to the floor, "Well the floor seems to be quite happy with my boots at the moment."

I stared down at her black boots and nodded as if that was the most logical justification I had heard in a long time.

"Yeah I guess you're probably right." I sighed with a hint of derisive disappointment and proceeded to walk over to where she sat on the bed.

I stopped in front of her, hands on hips and said, "So which side am I taking?"

She turned her head to the other side of the bed behind her and spoke, "I'll take that side. It'll be easier for you to just slide in on this side."

With that she scooted over to the far side and lifted the sheets up delicately. I watched her slip under them and proceeded to do the same when I heard her say, "Uh uh uh…"

I looked over at her with confusion, thinking that she may have changed her mind.

She laughed and pointed to my feet, "Your shoes."

I glanced down at my shoes and nodded, "I guess it would be more comfortable." I affirmed, as I began to pull them off.

Once I had finished that task I slid my feet onto the bed, not even bothering to cover myself with the sheets. I lay on my back, with my head rested against the pillow as I stared up at the moonlit ceiling.

"Won't you be cold?" came her sleepy voice.

I turned to face her, but her back was to me.

"No I'm fine. It's not that cold tonight." I reassured.

There was silence for a while and then she whispered, "Goodnight."

I stared at her bare back and watched as her small body drew in each breath slowly. She seemed to be at peace now and at least with me in the bed with her I could make sure that nothing happened to her during the night.

"Night' Yuna." I whispered back and with a final look at her I averted my eyes towards the ceiling once more.

_Tomorrow…it begins.

* * *

_

_**A/N:** So what did you think? Was it too fluffy? Or was it okay? I hope that you like it so far. I'm really enjoying writing this. Except it's become my worst enemy in a way. Because while I'm doing this I have two parents nagging me to complete my TAFE assignments and my schoolwork (which I've already completed). But hey…you only live once. If I can manage to still have fun and complete my work…then I should be able to relax._

_Okay this **A/N** is gonna be a little longer then usual. I'm just gonna give my compliments to the following reviewers._

**Da KeR MysTeRr: **Thanks for all the reviews so far. I'm glad you're liking my story.

**ZeroX20:** I'm glad you like my portrayal of Tidus so far. Hehehe. Yes Yuna is warming up to him.

**Ygirl:** I know that you're an anonymous reviewer but your review really helped me keep going. I'm glad people are enjoying my story.

**spyhunter2 or FaythlessAngel: **I'm happy that you're liking my story. I'll try to update more often too.

**GundamWingFanatic90:** Thanks for the long reviews. I liked your last review with your own version of Tidus and Yuna talking to each other after he jumped out of the window. LOL!

**Carol Nawali:** Glad you're enjoying the story. You're so enthusiastic in your reviews. Hehehe.

**ANGeLs WiNGS 510:** I'm glad you think that the chapters are great. They're gonna get even more intense as it goes on.

**Aurum Potestas Est:** Hey Yuffie. Yeah Baralai is gonna be good…for the most part. I just realised that I've always seemed to make him evil in my stories. I dunno…he just seems like a good character to make a complete devil out of.

_To anyone else that I left out…thank you for all of your kind comments. I'm offline right now so I can't read the other pages of my reviews. So I could only say thanks to the people it showed on my screen. I love ya's all. Chapter 13 is on its way.

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or its characters. Square Enix does. No matter how badly I wish I did.

* * *

_

**_Yunie Tidus_**


	13. Chapter 13: Goodmorning

**Chapter 13: Goodmorning**

_**His POV:**_

The morning arrived soon enough. Quicker then I had wanted it too. She lay there next to me sleeping on her side peacefully. The early morning sun was glowing over her features so beautifully. Her skin looked so soft and angelic.

I didn't want to wake her. She seemed so calm and somehow it seemed to soothe me knowing that she was just 'Yuna' right now. She wasn't a summoner. Nothing bad could happen to her. She could be free and happy in her dreams. But…the boat to Kilika waited. We couldn't miss it. Another thirty minutes or so was all we had to get ready before it left the dock.

So slowly I leaned over and let my lips linger millimetres from her ear, as I whispered, "Yuna."

I waited for her to stir, but she didn't move or respond at all.

So I gently rested a hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly, "Yuna…it's morning." I stated more specifically.

It was then that she moved her face a little against the pillow and murmured softly, "I'm dreaming…"

I smiled and felt that I just couldn't bring myself to wake her.

But I had to.

I brushed a few strands of stray, honey-brown hair away from her face and let the tips of my fingers tickle her eyelashes.

She twitched and reached up to brush me away. I quickly retreated causing her to miss and so she resumed her slumber. However, I reached over again and repeated my actions once more. This time she was quick to grab my hand and move it down towards her stomach away from her face, as she fluttered her eyes open to stare up at me.

"That's not very nice you know?"

I smiled cheekily and countered, "Well it's not my fault you're a deep sleeper."

She tilted her head to the side and replied, "Well at least I slept. It didn't seem like you did at all. I could feel you moving all night."

"Oh…well I wasn't that tired. Plus, I wanted to make sure nothing happened to you." I explained…not realising that I must have sounded a little too caring for my liking.

She looked away and her expression seemed to say that she knew that there was more to it then that. I could feel that she knew something. She was still holding onto my hand I noticed as well.

"You don't have to watch over me twenty-four seven you know?" she informed me quietly.

I nodded and said, "Yeah…I'll get a good nights sleep tonight okay?"

She returned her gaze towards me and said, "I'll make sure you do."

Her eyes then moved downwards to where our hands were linked. She let go with a jolt but was quick to cover it up with, "Are you wanting to wash up first?"

I moved my hand from where it hovered above her stomach and shook my head in response, as I began to sit up properly. It was only then that I realised how close we had been to each other. I was practically on top of her.

"No…you can go first…I'll get something for us to eat." I said, as I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

Once that was done I stretched my arms out and tilted my head up towards the ceiling; eyes closed.

"All right. I won't be long." She promised.

I turned to see her leaving the bed and said, "Yeah okay…I'll be back in a few minutes."

After watching her disappear into the little washroom I walked towards the opening of the hut and brushed aside the material door.

Once outside I saw a few people scurrying around preparing for the day ahead.

I sighed deeply and then left the hut, walking towards a woman feeding her two children.

There was absolutely no food in our hut. I was going to have to hope that this woman would be more generous then I would have ever been in a situation like mine.

As I got closer it seemed that the woman sensed that I was heading towards her, because at first she looked at me with a smile, then the second time she looked up at me with an expressionless face, and when I finally stopped in front of her she didn't even bother to look up.

Maybe it was the way I had approached her. I knew for a fact that my body language wasn't very good. I could be very intimidating at times…even without meaning to.

"Uh…hi." I began.

One of the children turned abruptly to face me with food all over their face, giving me a huge grin.

"Hi mister." He said happily.

I smiled back and ruffled his hair, "Hey there."

"Do you know how to play Blitzball?" he asked, as he carelessly wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

I gave him an odd look and replied, "No…I don't."

His cheerful mood suddenly plummeted as if his whole world had just come crashing down.

I didn't know what I had said and I wasn't quite sure on how to fix it. But it was then that the woman turned, wiped the child's mouth properly with a cloth and said, "Don't mind him. He loves his Blitzball. He has a hard time speaking to people who aren't as enthusiastic about it as him."

I looked up at the middle-aged woman and nodded, "Oh…okay."

I was about to say something, but she cut in quickly saying, "So…you want some breakfast then?"

I was a little shocked that she had seemed to know what I was after, but I was glad that she was the one to mention it and not me.

I scratched the back of my head feeling a little foolish for even bothering the woman in the first place.

"Don't worry, I've got more then enough…you can take some back to the Lady as well." She offered, as she turned to start putting together some fruit.

"Uh…the lady?" I stated with confusion.

I didn't know whom she was talking about.

She finished wrapping the food into a material cloth and turned to hand it to me. I accepted it gratefully and watched as she moved her hands behind her back, and removed her apron. Nodding she answered, "Yes…the Lady Yuna…you are her guardian aren't you?"

I suddenly slapped one hand over my eyes in realisation, "Oh Yuna…oh okay. Sorry you confused me there for a sec."

She frowned in what seemed like disapproval and nodded once more as she turned back towards her children.

"Thanks then." I said, as I watched her not even bothering to turn around to answer with, _'no prob'_, or something along those lines.

Well I guess she already did more then she had too…who cares if she acknowledges me or not?

So with free food in my hand I jogged back towards the hut wondering if Yuna had gotten out of the shower yet.

As I entered the hut I saw that she was already sitting at the table with her elbows propped up on the hard surface and her head in her hands.

I frowned and broke the silence with, "I got breakfast."

Her head immediately flung up as she searched for where the voice had come from. Finally she settled on my face at the door and smiled, letting her arms drop carefully to the table, as she ran her nails through the tiny cracks, turning her face to the surface once more.

"Anything good?" She asked, as she wiped away a few wet strands of hair, which had stuck to her moist cheeks.

I walked over to the low table and placed the bundle in front of her.

"Take a look for yourself." I answered, letting my body sink into a chair opposite of her.

She looked at the bundle and a few moments later she began to unfasten it.

Once she saw what was inside, a small smile became evident upon her lips.

"Fruit." She said, as she carefully picked up a large strawberry from the pile. She examined it between her fingers, twirling it over and over.

I watched her the entire time, just waiting for her to eat it. If it were me I would've shoved it into my mouth in one go. It was almost as if she was admiring it's beauty or something. I had never done that to any kind of food before.

Her eyes then locked with mine as her smile faded and she blushed.

"Sorry…I just…I don't know when I'll get to eat one of these again." she explained.

A pang of realisation suddenly smacked me right in the face.

She wasn't going crazy…she was taking a long last look at the food that she may never see again.

Maybe I should have done that before I died. I should've taken more notice of the things around me.

I observed her carefully as she began to raise the ripe, red diamond to her lips. As it got nearer she slowed down, taking one last look before pressing it against her lips. Then very quickly she bit into it, leaving a half eaten strawberry remaining between her thumb and index finger.

She closed her eyes and smiled thoughtfully.

"It's sweet." She commented.

I didn't realise it at first…but the whole time I had been watching her, something down below was putting on quite the show.

It was then that she opened her eyes and gave me a questioning look. She gestured towards the fruit and said, "Aren't you having any?"

I wasn't listening to her properly as I tried to focus on getting myself together again. I frowned and nodded without thinking, "Yeah…" I answered.

I sat at the table for a few minutes trying to think of the most disturbing things my mind could muster to make myself forget about my raging hormones, when suddenly her voice broke my thoughts again, "Well…" she began, as she pushed the bundle towards me.

"Huh?" I said a little too loudly, noticing that I had startled her a bit.

"Don't tell me you aren't going to eat either…first no sleep and now no breakfast." She said voicing her concern clearly.

I looked up towards her face and saw her pop the last of the strawberry into her mouth and turned away once more; afraid that it would set me off again.

_What the hell is wrong with me? It's just a girl eating fruit…a very 'nice' looking girl._

I shook my head; trying to rid my mind of the thoughts that were clearly making me seem like a complete idiot in front of her because I was concentrating more on them then on what was happening at the present moment.

"No…I'll eat." I answered; sounding a little distracted as I reached forward and grabbed a large round apple.

I shoved it into my mouth and bit into it, allowing a loud crunch to escape from in between my teeth.

As I ate I realised just how long I hadn't eaten for. This was so nice. I couldn't remember the last time that I had feasted on anything.

"Taste good?" she questioned, as she rested her chin in between the palms of her hands, propping her elbows up on the surface of the table.

I gazed down at her and nodded with a smile, "Mmm…yeah." I said in between bites.

A small laugh was heard as I continued to eat.

I couldn't stop…I just felt so hungry all of a sudden.

Her eyes on me however caused me to stop and chew the last of the apple between my teeth slowly, before gulping it down.

She was watching me with interest and I found it quite amusing. She seemed so innocent, just like a little girl, watching me as if what I was doing was important and had to be taken into account.

Then without warning she reached her right hand out and brought it towards my face. I watched her with a look of curiosity. But I felt at peace. Time seemed to slow down and all I could see was her hand reaching towards me.

Then a few seconds later the tips of her fingers came into contact with my skin. I almost shut my eyes at the touch. Then slowly she ran her thumb over the left corner of my mouth and smiled before retreating her hand back to her side of the table.

I was a little confused and watched as she grinned shyly, "You had apple cider on your mouth." She explained.

Suddenly I felt myself playing up again and groaned as I shut my eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked sounding concerned.

I opened them again and reached down to my stomach, "Oh…stomach cramp." I laughed half-heartedly.

"Oh…" she trailed off, turning her gaze to the hut around her.

She sighed heavily and asked, "So when do we leave…after you wash up?"

My eyes suddenly widened and I jumped up from my seat forgetting my previous problem and shouted in an annoyed tone, "The boat…we're gonna miss it."

She too stood up quickly, but more so from being startled then worried about the boat leaving without us.

I turned to her and said, "Well come on…the boat doesn't wait forever."

I ran over to pick up her boots on the floor near the bed and proceeded to run out of the door. I turned to see if she was following and when I couldn't see her, I let my shoulders hang in annoyance and ran back to the door and called out, "Yuna hurry up."

"I'm just getting the rest of breakfast." She called out.

I sighed and shouted back, "Well if you're not out here in the next five seconds I'm coming in there to carry you out." I threatened with a tinge of playfulness in my tone.

I hope she noticed it…I didn't want to sound completely horrible towards her.

In less then three seconds later she emerged from the hut with a light smile on her face, "Well I wouldn't want to burden you with another load." She replied as she pulled my hand towards her and placed the bundle in it.

I watched her walk ahead and it was only until she called out, "Well come on…the boat doesn't wait forever ya know?" that I realised that she had given me the job of carrying the food.

I rushed to catch up with her and shouted, "You haven't got your shoes on." ;holding onto them with my other hand.

"We can do that on the boat…" she trailed off; her voice fading as she ran ahead.

* * *

_**A/N:** Well my next chapter is here. A little shorter…but I promise the next one will be longer. Thanks **Zero **for reviewing every single one of my chapters so far. I love ya for that. Also thank you to my latest reviewer **vdeoxgames**. You made my day with your reviews. I love knowing that my stories make people happy. Hehehe!_

_**P.S.** Sorry I took so damn long to update. My computer is having some **'difficulties'**. But I managed to post this chapter earlier than I thought I would have been able to. So it's all good. And **'No, not to the end, Always'** will be updated very soon. It's coming to an end within the next few chapters, so I'm trying to make it as perfect as I possibly can.

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Square Enix owns FFX and everything associated with it.

* * *

_

_**Yunie Tidus**_


	14. Chapter 14: Unpleasant Encounters

**Chapter 14: Unpleasant Encounters**

_**Yuna's POV:**_

That afternoon I stood at the front of the S.S Liki staring out over the sea. It was really beautiful. The last time that I had seen anything like this was in Bevelle, when the sky had been raining what I had believed to be a shower of comets. That was ten years ago and it was only two days after that I had found out that the bright lights in the sky weren't comets; they were pyreflies.

That night was the night that Sin had been defeated by my father.

Everything since then has kind of been a blur. I don't remember much about my childhood…only the important things.

"Hey Yuna." Came a voice from behind.

I knew exactly who it was as well…it was him. No one else called me 'Yuna'. To everyone else I was 'Lady Yuna'.

I turned around slowly; my hair blowing in the wind as I did so. I soon came face to face with a blonde, blue-eyed man towering slightly over me.

He greeted me with a small smile…it almost seemed as if he had never really smiled that much before, because he usually seemed unsure of whether he was doing it correctly or if it was the right time.

He bowed his head slightly as he began to make his way up the few stairs to stand next to me at the end of the ship. Once he was settled into a firm stance, I noticed for the first time just how tanned he was. The midafternoon sun complimented his skin beautifully and made it look so unique against my own snowy white layer.

We remained silent for a while actually. Each taking in the sight ahead with a peaceful aura around us, as we kept to our own thoughts.

I wasn't sure what he thought of me…_maybe he didn't really want to be here…_

That was something I didn't really want to think about…if it was true…well…I would be all alone if he ever decided to leave…

"Yuna?" he asked quietly as he leant down on the railing in front of us; staring out at the sun, which would soon be replaced with the moon.

I stood next to him and answered, "Mmm?"

He was quiet for a while…seeming to try and figure out how to say his next words.

He bowed his head a little more and began to twiddle his fingers together carefully.

"Um…you know how your father was…is Lord Braska?" he began and then shifted with what seemed like discomfort.

"Yes." Was my answer as I began to tilt my face downwards and turn to lean against the railing.

"Well…I was wondering…did you ever know who his guardians were?"

I watched him carefully for a moment and then began to think about his question.

_My fathers' guardians? _

That was something I had never known. But I did remember seeing a sphere that my uncle Cid had shown to me when I was younger. There was another man there…

"No…I never knew that much about my fathers pilgrimage…I only saw one sphere when I was younger…but I can't remember all that much about it."

"Did it show anyone else in it besides your father?" he asked almost hesitantly, as he turned his face to the side so as to gain a better view of me.

I stared at him with concern and turned away as I tried to remember…

"Mmm…well there was someone…but I only saw the back of him." I explained; my voice answering in a such a way that the topic of conversation could have very well been seen as closed.

"What did he look like?" he asked with curious interest, drawing me back into the discussion.

I tried to remember once more… "Well…he was wearing something like…" then realising something I turned to stare at his clothes, "Actually he was wearing something like yours…and he had blonde hair…that's all I can remember."

"That's it?" he asked standing up, stepping closer and folding his arms across his chest, staring at me with a glint of what seemed like uneasiness.

I tilted my head to observe his azure eyes more closely.

"I'm sure." I whispered and nodded in a way as if to reassure myself that I had told him everything I knew.

He was worried about something…I knew it.

_But what?_

Moments later he lowered his hands and seemed somewhat relieved. Then he laughed a little nervously and tilted his head back with his arms resting serenely behind his head…closing his eyes and then suddenly breathing in a long deep breath of the oceans salty scent.

"Sorry bout' that Yuna…no more interrogations for the rest of the journey…" he apologised and then began to walk back to the main area of the boat.

I watched him leave as he strolled back over to the cabin area.

I sighed with confusion and although I was desperately wanting to know what was obviously bothering him…at the same time I didn't…

What if I found out something I didn't particularly want to know? What if it turned out to be something that I couldn't accept?

Suddenly I felt someone grab onto my hand…and I thought at first that it was him…

"You shouldn't sneak up on me like…" I trailed off as I turned to face the person, "that…" I finished, as soon as I saw who was in front of me.

My eyes widened and I thought that I was only dreaming…

"Lady Yuna you must keep away from him…he is not what he seems…" spoke…Lord Jyscal…

All I could do was gape and try to figure out how this encounter was even possible.

"Uh…" I began; closing my eyes and trying to push the fact that he was dead out of my mind and try to listen to what he had to say, "Who?" I asked.

"The blonde man…he is not of this world anymore."

My mind instantly thought of_ 'him'_…

"What do you mean?" I asked…trying to make sense out of everything.

"He is connected with my son." He tried to explain.

"Maester Seymour…but how?" I questioned, instantly thinking that perhaps _'he'_ did murder Maester Seymour. I hadn't thought much about that since I had arrived back in Besaid.

"He will do terrible things…he will not be able to help himself…"

I backed away and pulled my hand from his; frowning in disbelief and shaking my head, thinking of all the times I visited _'him'_ in the cell at Bevelle…he had hurt me both physically and mentally every time…and he said that he didn't mean to.

"No…he won't…he's not going to do anything." I stated firmly and making sure that I didn't fall off the edge of the boat.

"Don't let him fool you…he will do what is necessary to get what he wants…don't give him any reason to harm you…he may be of value to you but he is not one to be trusted." He warned as he walked closer.

I tightened my grip on the railing and saw him getting closer.

"Don't be a fool like your father was…" he yelled growing angrily and grabbing me by the wrist roughly and slightly twisting it.

I winced as the tendons in my wrist ground together painfully and yelled, "Let go of me!"

_Why had he said such things about my father?_

I closed my eyes and hoped that when I opened them again that he wouldn't be there anymore.

"Don't let him do to you what he did to your father." He yelled and then…he began to shake me violently…except when he next spoke he sounded different.

"Yuna! Hey Yuna what's wrong?" came a familiar voice.

I opened my eyes and felt my chest rising and falling heavily with each breath. I looked around and saw people talking and playing with their blitzballs and then my eyes looked upwards to see_ 'him'_ standing in front of me with his hands placed gently upon my cheeks.

"Huh?" I asked while trying to catch my breath.

"You started talking to yourself and then you yelled out." He explained quietly.

I shut my eyes and thought about my encounter…whether it was real or not, it was real enough for me…and reason enough for me to remove his hands from my face and back away from him…feeling the railing behind me touch my skin again.

"Um…I…" I stuttered, not being able to think of a reasonable explanation to my strange behaviour.

I mean I couldn't say I had a bad dream…I wasn't asleep…and I couldn't say that Lord Jyscal was here…because even if he was, he was gone now…how would I explain that?

"Is there something you need to tell me?" he prompted.

Looking at him once more I contemplated telling him about my vision…but I couldn't. My vision concerned him I was sure of it…Lord Jyscal was referring to my guardian…the blonde man…the one who wasn't able to help himself…the one who was of value to me…

"It's nothing really…I uh…I'm going to rest for a while." I said simply; giving him one last look before brushing past and for a moment feeling very confused.

I felt hesitant to be near him at the moment because of my encounter with Lord Jyscal…and yet I felt so secure when he was with me.

_But perhaps in time…when I found out more…that feeling of security may very well disappear…

* * *

_

"Yuna wake up." Came a soft voice.

"What?" I mumbled as I lifted my face from the pillow to face the person who had disturbed me from my slumber.

"Yuna…something's wrong…" he said quietly.

Hearing this, I instinctively bolted upright and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"What is it?" I asked facing the blonde and seeing a look of thought on his face.

"I think something is going to happen…something bad." He explained.

Once again I thought of Lord Jyscal's words…_"He will do terrible things…he will not be able to help himself…"_

"Like what?" I asked; not really sure if I wanted to know.

"I feel like…" he trailed off and then he stood up and lunged at me; shouting, "Get down!"

He landed on top of me on the bed, holding me down so that I wouldn't be hurt from what was soon to come.

I suddenly felt the ship begin to rock violently and the beds in the cabin began to slide across the floor and collide with the walls.

People outside were heard screaming, "SIN!"

"Sin…it's outside." I whispered.

"Stay here Yuna." He ordered as he lifted his body off of me and began to make his way to the cabin door.

"Wait I'm going with you." I stated…but he turned around, grabbed onto my arms and forced me down onto the bed, giving me a regretful but firm stare through those amazing ocean blue eyes.

"Stay here." He demanded once more, before running out the cabin door and shutting it behind him.

"You can't just expect me to sit here while you fight!" I yelled out after him…but knowing at the same time that he most likely didn't hear it.

I sat for a few minutes trying to decide what to do. I knew that I was supposed to stay here…but I wouldn't hide away while others were fighting.

I had to help.

So with that in mind I ran up the stairs; staff in hand and flung the door open just in time to feel a large spray of water saturate my entire body from head to toe.

I looked up and saw Sins fin towering dangerously over the side of the ship. I saw everyone trying to attack the fin, but I didn't see my guardian anywhere.

But right now the only thing on my mind was helping these people. So quickly I ran up to a group of men who were at the moment firing missiles at the enemy.

"We have to distract it!" yelled one man.

"It's headed towards Kilika!" yelled another.

I gazed up at the enormous target and heard one of the men call out, "Lady Yuna…we need your help!"

I slowly turned my gaze to the person and nodded. But right then the ship tilted dangerously to the left and I went flying backwards only to be caught by a pair of arms behind me and colliding with a firm chest.

"YUNA!" yelled a familiar voice, before spinning me around to face him.

"I told you to stay below deck!" he growled, infuriated that I had disobeyed him.

I noticed that he too was drenched and looked very aggravated.

"I know but…" I started quietly.

"Yuna I told you to stay down there so you would be safe…and now…" he suddenly cut in, while staring at me with a look of pure fury, before we were both thrown backwards yet again into the wall behind us.

But considering I was in front of him I was shoved dangerously into his arms and he suffered the impact more so.

"ARGH…DAMN IT!" he screamed in anguish.

I quickly looked up to face him. He sat there moaning in pain with his eyes scrunched up in agony.

"I'm so sorry…if I hadn't of come out…"

"No Yuna…" he cut in once more, holding up his hand to hush me…"It's not your fault."

"LADY YUNA!" yelled one of the men…"WE NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE!"

I faced them and saw that Sin was becoming more reckless. Then I turned back to my guardian, "I'll be right back…stay here." Although I knew that he probably wouldn't listen…just like I hadn't listened to him.

With that being said I stood up; trying not to slip or stumble as I made my way towards the battle.

I knew what I was going to do…I was going to summon…for the first time.

"Stand back!" I ordered.

They obeyed and backed away, leaving me in a very dangerous position…right in front of Sin.

_Okay Yuna you can do this…just breathe and concentrate._

Then suddenly I remembered my staff. I spun around to search for it and then I heard, "Yuna catch!"

I saw my staff flying towards me and holding out my hand I caught it skillfully, noticing that my guardian was now standing up.

I smiled gratefully and he too smiled back reassuringly…but then…his expression seemed to change…his smile faded and his eyes widened, looking slightly above my head, as he began to run towards me screaming, "YUNA LOOK OUT!"

I gazed at him with confusion and then my ears picked up on the piercing sound of what sounded like a missile coming from behind.

I turned and saw one of the boys (who was obviously inexperienced in using the weapon, but who just wanted to help) watching on in horror as he backed away.

My eyes met up with the missile and I wanted to move…I did…but I found myself frozen to the spot.

It was only a few metres away and yet it seemed like it was miles away and that I had all the time in the world to move…

It was targeted at the centre of my body…oh Yevon…I'm going to die…

But for the third time in two days I was saved…and I knew that it was by the man that I had grown rather attached to in a way.

His arms came around my waist and we went flying to the left in slow motion it seemed. I fell on my back against the wet deck and he fell on top of me with his entire body covering my own; his face buried into my neck and his arms around my back.

He quickly lifted himself up to stare down at me looking concerned and then he forced a weak smile at me, "You're okay…you're okay…" he murmured in relief as he ran his hands over my cheeks and through my hair continuously, as if checking for a scratch or a bruise…just wanting to reassure himself that I was okay.

I was shaking and felt truly sick to the stomach.

_Why did I just stand there?…Why didn't I move?…What if he wasn't here?_

It was then that I realised by gazing into his eyes and seeing his sincere concern, just how much he really cared for me…he kept me safe even when it meant that he could die.

Suddenly the missile impacted with the deck, sending bits of wood and a large amount of water spraying in every direction. More screams were heard and he lowered his body onto me again…protecting my face from the dangerous debris. But I wanted him to know that I valued him in much the same way as he seemed to value me…so I pulled my arms out from underneath his chest and wrapped them around his back tightly…wanting to protect him in the same way.

I felt the ship swaying dangerously and I just prayed that we and the other people on this ship would be okay.

Moments passed and every now and then he would rub my back reassuringly and whisper, "We'll be okay."

I believed him too…he was my guardian…the man who had saved me three consecutive times…the one who wasn't able to help himself…the one who was of value to me…

_I don't think that feeling of security will disappear anytime soon…

* * *

_

_**A/N:** Well here is chapter 14. Finally. Sorry for misleading those of you who thought that I was updating a few weeks ago. Something came up…but ah well here it is anyway. And sorry it's so damn short…but I have what I believe to be a much larger chapter coming up soon. Lets hope I don't get brain damage or something before the weeks over…because that's where my next chapter is coming from. No, not to worry, it's all written down. Hehehe!_

_Thanks to the following people for your encouraging reviews:_

_**park xP: **Glad you liked the chapter. I thought I'd add an awkward situation in the last chapter just to see how it went. Obviously a few people liked it. LOL!_

_**GundamWingFanatic90: **Yes Tidus does still haveover-active hormones. I mean it's his one true love Yuna. Why wouldn't he…okay lets not go into detail. LOL! Auron will be mentioned in this story, but most likely won't play an active role._

_**Da KeR MysTeRr: **LOL! I'm happy you're liking this story. It's a good thing I love writing it. Hehehe! Thanks for your review._

_**ZeroX20:** Hey thanks for the review Zero. Glad you liked it. This was the story that I was trying to update last night, but couldn't because Fanfiction wasn't working._

_**bbychrangel:** I appreciate you reviewing basically every single one of my chapters. I'm glad you like my story._

_**fairygirl716: **Thanks for your review. I'm glad you're liking my story so far._

_**red x: **Hey don't worry I'm a Tidus/Yuna fanatic as well. My friends…(except for my best bud)…can't stand me either. Yeah Tidus will be a bad ass for the most part…but I won't back away from making him a sweetie as well. You liked the breakfast scene huh? Hehehe…so did I…that's why I wrote it…LOL! Well I updated, so you can't hurt me now. Hehehe!_

_**ryudus: **I'm glad you liked my story so far…I'm loving writing it._

_**gurlo09:** Hey there…I reviewed your story a while ago. It was really good. I'm glad you like my story too. The good stuff is coming.

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Square Enix owns FFX and everything associated with it.

* * *

_

**_Yunie Tidus_**


	15. Chapter 15: Because you’re all she’s got

**Chapter 15: Because you're all she's got**

_**His POV:**_

Sin had left us on the boat that day. We were lucky. I managed to swim to shore with Yuna who was able to swim herself. The boat was only a little way out from the dock of Kilika Port.

People behind us were carrying little ones and belongings. I was holding onto a child myself. I couldn't find his parents but I knew that once we made it back to Kilika everything would be fine.

Or so I thought.

* * *

That day was…difficult.

Hmm…I guess you could say that I have a talent for understatements.

It was weird I suppose…I mean…I used to watch Braska do this kind of thing every now and then, but now I had to see the same thing once more…with his daughter on the same journey.

It seemed to affect me in a way that I didn't think was even possible when I looked at her.

I watched her dance and felt somewhat peaceful, but in an eerie kind of way. Everyone was silent except for the heartbreaking cries from the people mourning their loved ones. Nothing but the haunting breeze swept through my hair and then as I saw her rising on the ascending water I felt a part of me wanting to give in and let her take me. But I held on. I wouldn't let myself go…not now.

When she stopped I felt a huge weight lift from my shoulders and the people around me seemed to stop crying. They watched as Yuna walked back to the dock and seemed relieved that their dead had passed on to where they belonged…all thanks to this young summoner.

One woman threw herself at Yuna, hugging her tight and thanking her through small sobs.

The look on Yuna's face hurt me. She hugged the woman back, but she seemed just as lost and sad as they did. She closed her eyes and I swear I saw a tear…or it could have been the rain.

It was raining now and I wanted to get Yuna inside. She'd endured enough for one day. I felt something inside of me pull…a nagging feeling in my mind and a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

_What was this feeling?_

I obviously didn't feel it very often when I was alive, otherwise I would have recognised it.

Maybe if I think of what I did that day I would be able to decipher why I felt this way.

But for now I would have to deal with it and attend to Yuna.

"Yuna?" I spoke questioningly as I moved towards her approaching figure.

She glanced up at me and then looked away.

Weird…this wasn't like her…even if I had only known her for a few days.

She walked past, leaving a very confused blonde staring after her…me.

The people around me were gradually beginning to leave, so I left too and decided to find out what was bugging her.

Maybe she was just a little upset. I mean this was her first sending; it was bound to be hard. I couldn't even picture myself in the same position.

I jogged a little way up until I caught up with her and noticed that she was headed towards the Inn.

"Hey." I greeted stupidly.

Why couldn't I sound a little more sympathetic instead of giving off the vibe that none of that back there even happened?

She didn't even answer me, which really got on my nerves. I hated to be ignored, even if the person ignoring me had good reason to.

"Yuna can you at least answer when I talk to you?" I asked with a hint of annoyance evident in my voice.

She turned to me with a frown, but it didn't seem to be directed at me…more like she was already frowning over something and had just turned to me without even thinking.

"What?" she asked; relaxing her face a little in the process of answering.

I felt my face soften as soon as I saw her though. Man this was Yuna…how could I ever get annoyed with Yuna? I just wish my mouth would keep shut while I thought about this.

"You're completely ignoring me." I stated with arms folded, not realising that I sounded like a total jerk.

She stared up at me for a moment, seeming to search my eyes for something that would prove that I wasn't as inconsiderate as I made myself out to be at that point of time.

Then she spoke firmly, "I'm going to rest now."

That was it. She said those few words and left me. She didn't even point out that I was really being a selfish bastard considering the circumstances. Not that Yuna would say that…but she'd find a way to put it to me lightly.

But she was a smart one. She left me thinking, and that was annoying me more than the fact that she could have cursed at me. It left me to think about why I was feeling like I was and why she was feeling like she was.

_Women…they know how to get in your head.

* * *

_

That night I had thought a lot about things. For the past hour I had been lying in my room on my bed, thinking about how I was going to see Braska…and had come to the conclusion that I couldn't.

I couldn't get to the Farplane when a bunch of pissed off Guado's were after me. They'd kill me the moment they rested their eyes on me.

So Guadosalam was off limits.

I had thought over Braska's words a little more as well.

_"Keep my daughter safe. Follow her will and keep her safe, always."_

It occurred to me that maybe I could live up to his wishes. If I couldn't stop Yuna from becoming a summoner in the beginning, then I was going to have to find a way to save her even if she did go through with the final summoning.

But as I said before, I was thinking about a lot of things and that was only one of them. I had spent most of my time thinking about Yuna.

Sometimes my mind would wander off and think about her in other ways…not inappropriate ways…but ways that any guy would think of a girl like her…so yeah…I guess that you could say they were inappropriate thoughts…but not according to me…I only thought about her for a little bit like that and then moved on.

But can you really blame me? I had never given myself to any woman before because I believed that such things should be done within wedlock according to the Yevon teachings…and considering I never had the time to get married on my pilgrimage, my body had been denied the touch of a woman.

_Damn Yevon teachings…they ruined my life in every damn way they could._

But moving on…I don't mean to disrespect her…but…as I said moving on.

She got me thinking about why I was feeling like I was. I was feeling guilty I guess. I had been so harsh towards her on the boat and then after she came back from the dock at Kilika I hadn't exactly given her a shoulder to cry on.

Sometimes I seriously didn't know what was wrong with me. A screw's loose upstairs somewhere I suppose.

_A bloody big screw you fool._

"Great, now my own brain's even against me." I complained as I sat up in bed.

I turned to sit on the side of the bed for a while thinking about whether I should go to see her or not. I guess it wouldn't hurt to…say sorry…even if I'm not comfortable with it.

I lifted my head and looked straight ahead, breathed in a deep breath and spoke, "Okay…lets go see miss Yuna."

With that I departed from the bed and strolled over to the door. Once I opened it I noticed that not many lights were on in the hall.

_She's probably asleep._

But then…something wasn't quite right, I could feel it.

I sighed and shut my door before heading down the silent hall to a door only a little way down.

Once there I thought I heard something coming from the other direction of the hall. I turned to my left and spoke, "Who's there?"

I didn't receive a reply and it was silent from then on, so I shrugged and turned back to her door.

I raised my hand and knocked twice. While I waited I shifted my feet over the floor and bowed my head down in thought.

_Why isn't she answering?_

I looked up once more and knocked yet again. I waited a few minutes and then grew concerned.

I was about to call out her name, but figured that the other people still sleeping wouldn't appreciate being woken up in the middle of the night.

So I grabbed onto the doorknob and moved into her room.

"Yuna?" I called out loud enough for her to hear.

I looked over to her bed and noticed that it was unoccupied and felt panic envelop me. Calming myself I spotted her bathroom door slightly ajar.

_She's probably in there doing something._

Hoping that I was right I walked over to the last place that I thought she could be.

A few seconds later however I was panicking. She wasn't here. She was gone.

I forced myself to calm down yet again and left the room and began to walk down the hall quickly calling out, "Yuna!" not giving a stuff if I woke up anyone.

A few lights were turning on from under the doors and a few people were heard yelling, "Be quiet, we're trying to sleep."

I simply ignored them and continued calling for her until I was finally outside.

Sweat had accumulated on my forehead and I hastily wiped at it with the arm of my sleeve.

_She sure isn't making my job easy. Braska at least stayed where he said he was going to be._

I began to scan the area around me and I thought I heard something at the docks. Like feet running on the wet boards.

_She couldn't be down here._

But even though I told myself this, I found my feet taking the initiative.

I quickened my pace and soon enough I was only a few feet away from the dock and the moonlight shone upon the very thing I was searching for.

"Yuna!" I called, as I stumbled over the few bits of smashed up wood from that evening and various obstacles keeping me from getting to her faster.

I saw her figure standing at the end of the peer with her nightgown swaying about her legs in the light breeze. The vision was both breath taking and a little scary.

She must have heard me because she turned to see who had called her name. As she did so her hair flew in front of her face, hiding everything but her eyes.

She moved her two bi-coloured gems over my face slowly and then widened them a little and let them fall back to their original position as she flashed them at me.

It confused me and before I could say another word she turned and dived into the water expertly.

It was only a few seconds after that I fully came to the realisation of what had just happened.

I broke into a quickened pace as I headed down the peer and without thinking I dove off a little way to the left so that there would be less chance of diving on top of her.

I sliced through the moonlit water and began to slow down on impact. I shot down into the darkness of the sea and I guess I sort of expected to find her straight away. But when I didn't after the first few seconds I began to panic once again.

I couldn't even see my own hands, let alone her. Fearing that she might not have even taken a breath before she leapt into this, I forced myself to search for her as fast as I could.

My hands were far out in front of me searching for her body. By the time I had searched the area around me I guessed that she had already been under here for more then four minutes.

_She could have already…No! She's okay…she'll be okay._

Then as if wanting to prove me right, I felt my hands brush up against, what I believed to be her. I fumbled around trying to get a good grip on whatever it was and pulled it in close to my body, hoping that it was Yuna.

It became apparent to me after a few seconds that it was at least a woman. I had found…certain things while trying to grasp the entity.

I had by now gotten a firm hold on her and began to swim up to the surface as fast as my feet could kick, holding her against my left shoulder with my arm wrapped around her waist protectively, while my other arm pierced through the water above.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity I arrived at my destination and instinctively gasped in a large breath of air.

I wiped at my face and then realised that Yuna however didn't take a much needed lungful of air. Most likely because her lungs were occupied with unwelcome water.

"Shit." I gasped as I swam to the edge of the peer and lifted her limp body onto the ledge.

Then with little effort I clambered up over the top of her and knelt on shaking knees.

Her head lolled to the right, facing out to the sea. Her body showed no signs of life. Her chest didn't lift up and fall down with each breath like it should.

I moved the hair away from her face and said to myself, "Not breathing…"

"Yuna!" I said firmly, while patting her cheeks and gazing down at her with fear; my hair dripping beads of salty water onto her cheeks.

She didn't respond, so I was going to have to do the only thing I knew that could save her. I checked for a pulse in her neck with two fingers and found none much to my dismay. Initiating the first part of my training I turned her on her side and tilted her head slightly up so that she could cough out the water if she was able to. She remained still and so I laid her back onto the peer.

Knowing what I had to do next I gingerly placed both hands in between her breasts and began to pump up and down, breathing heavily as I counted to five. Then I lowered my face to hers and listened for breathing.

_Nothing._

I sat back up and situated my hands in the same position once again and began to repeat my actions the same as before.

Now came the vital part…I tilted her head up slightly and held her nose together…and then just as I was about to descend my lips onto hers, I felt her body jerk. I backed off and she began to cough. I thought quick and helped her turn onto her side once more.

She coughed and nothing came out so I patted her back firmly to help her body remove the unwelcome guest.

This time a rather large gush of salty seawater escaped through her mouth and although she seemed to rid her lungs of the fluid she continued to cough.

When she was ready she fell back onto her back with my help and lay there shaking from the cool night air hitting her wet skin. Her teeth were chattering violently. I would have offered her my shirt but it wouldn't have helped in the slightest. I was just as wet as she was.

Her eyes had yet to meet up with mine and as I watched over her silently, I saw something catch the rays of the moon from her right hand. Taking a closer look I saw that it was a sphere…_a sphere of what though?_

I wasn't game to ask her anything at the moment however…she had just barely escaped this _'little'_ episode with her life.

Slowly her eyes began to meet up with mine with great difficulty.

Then my feeling of fear for her turned into anger for even letting it come to this yet again after everything so far.

The first time on the airship was only the beginning of what was still to come. From day one it was obvious that this was going to be a bumpy ride. She had been within my reach that night on the airship and then in the temple she had been further away but I had still caught her. The boat…I had to run to save her…and this time I had to go searching for her, only to have to jump off a peer and bring her lifeless body back to resuscitate.

Only two days had passed and I was already failing as her guardian. The rage inside of me grew and although I wasn't angry with her I found myself yelling at her.

"What were you doing!" I asked furiously, knowing that my anger was most likely burning through my eyes into her own.

She continued to shake and whispered, "I had to…"

"What…you had to make my job even harder then you've already been making it? Geez Yuna I'm all you've got and you're not helping me help you." I growled in anger.

She turned her face to the right once more and said firmly, "You never let me explain myself."

"What's to explain Yuna? You come out here in the middle of the night and jump off a frickin peer and expect me to just know where you are? What if I hadn't gone to check up on you?"

She turned back to me, staring into my eyes with hurt and said shakily, "Well then I guess I would've made your life a whole lot easier. You wouldn't have had to worry about me then would you?"

I stared down at her once more as my body towered over her own from my kneeling position, watching as she turned her face away from me yet again.

I rubbed my eyes and felt that feeling take over again. It was guilt. I shouldn't have taken my own anger for myself out on her.

"Yuna come on…I'll take you back inside." I finally got out in a tone that wasn't irate but wasn't that pleasant either.

I grasped onto her upper arms and began to lift her into a standing position and as I did so she began to tremble from the cold even more so.

As she stood I watched her feebly attempt to rub her arms to keep warm. So with a sigh I pulled her close and replaced her hands with my own. I noticed at first touch that she was freezing.

"Damn Yuna you're really cold." I stated in concern, even though it was apparent that she knew this herself.

I rubbed her arms up and down quickly so as to get her blood circulating again. While doing so she began to lean in a little with her hands clenched together underneath her chattering chin…and then a few seconds later she moved in a little closer…until finally she was resting her head against my chest.

_How can she even let me touch her after the way I treated her?_

My question seemed to be answered by an unknown source shortly after thinking this.

_Because you're all she's got._

"Thank…you." She stuttered through chattering teeth.

I was still too worked up and annoyed with myself to be able to answer civilly, so I said the only thing that came to mind and that wouldn't sound too harsh.

"Just don't do it again."

With that being said I proceeded to head back inside with her. I moved away slightly and took hold of one of her trembling hands. I turned back to the direction of the Inn and I had only taken a few small steps when I felt my body being pulled back a little.

Turning around again I saw Yuna standing there still soaking wet and not moving an inch, almost as if afraid to feel the wind hit her already cold body.

Her left arm was draped across her chest and desperately trying to warm her other arm, but without much luck.

I gazed back at her sympathetically and sighed as I made my way back. I was going to do something that I had only ever done for little kids.

I let go of her hand and placed both of my own hands under her arms carefully. Then with ease I lifted her up into my arms, and when it was the right time I clutched onto her thighs with both hands.

Her head rested against my shoulder and her breathing became a little fast.

Then when I felt it was okay, I held her up with my left arm underneath her rear and my right hand supported her back.

I began to turn around back towards the Inn and then thinking that now might be a good time to lift the mood, I whispered with a small smile, "You're a big girl."

A soft muffled laugh was heard and I hoped then and there that something like this would never happen again.

I knew that the chances of that wish were very slim, but I was willing to spend the rest of this journey making sure that it wouldn't come to this ever again.

* * *

_**A/N: **Hey there everyone. I don't know what came over me, but I just got an urge to write today. I had to do an English exam this morning and I think I did pretty well. I had to do an autobiography. Anyway, I got home around 12pm or so and I sat here up until 7pm typing._

_This was all carefully planned as well, so don't think I just went out on a whim._

_Well I hope you enjoyed it. I think it's a little longer then the last chapter, so until next time, tootles._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed once again…don't forget to review this chapter too…Hehehe!

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Square Enix owns FFX and everything associated with it.

* * *

_

**_Yunie Tidus_**


	16. Chapter 16: Star Player?

**Chapter 16: Star Player?**

_**Yuna' POV:**_

That morning I sat in the eatery not feeling very hungry. I knew I should eat…the day would most likely be as eventful as the one before. But I wasn't hungry. I felt this sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach and to tell the truth all I really wanted to do was curl up in a little hole and sleep for the next few days…or at least until I forgot about last night.

I couldn't remember most of last night. I could only vaguely make out the argument that I had had with my guardian.

It was my fault. If I hadn't of jumped…but I had to. I felt someone calling out to me and then _he_ interrupted my thoughts and everything after that, up until he saved me was a blur.

But I knew that I didn't go down to that peer for nothing. I wasn't a sleepwalker…and I sure didn't enjoy midnight swims in my nightgown.

I swear I found something out at the docks…but I didn't seem to have anything with me when he brought me back to my room.

So I guess that for the moment I simply had a bad dream. That's how I would have to see it for the time being…nothing else made any sense right now.

But the thing that had been bothering me the most was the words that Lord Jyscal had said to me. Last night had proven to me (whether I liked it or not) the fact that he was definitely intimidating and the look he had given me was nothing short of frightening. But as soon as he had finished he was suddenly so protective of me in a way. I wasn't sure what to believe. I could either trust Lord Jyscal's word or I could figure out for myself who this man was.

Suddenly the chair on the other side of the table was being scraped along the floorboards and a blonde plonked down into it within seconds.

I was a little startled and felt my heart skip a beat.

He sat there for a moment and then rested his head in his hands as he stared down at the table.

I wasn't sure what to say. I was a little scared to have to be the one to break the silence.

"Have you eaten?" he asked without any kind of emotion in his voice that could be perceived as annoyed or angry. He just seemed…blunt.

"Actually I'm not hungry." I answered as I removed the napkin from my lap and placed it back on the table once more.

He slowly lifted his face, rubbing it on the way with his hands and then stared at me through the gaps of his fingers. Then he removed his hands, placed them behind his head and leant back in his chair without a care in the world.

"Well then…I guess it wouldn't hurt to get moving." He stated, as he looked over me carefully it seemed.

"Okay." I nodded, diverting my eyes away from his to see a little girl and boy playing.

I smiled for a moment and thought, _if I summon the final aeon they'll be able to play like that without having to worry about Sin._

I looked away and noticed that my guardian had redirected his attention to the children as well.

"You like kids?" he asked firmly, while still watching them play.

I was just about to get up when his question interrupted me. Keeping quiet for a while I glanced down at my hands and nodded, more to myself then him.

"Yes."

"Do you prefer boys or girls?" he asked sounding a little more relaxed and not so uptight.

I stared up at him and tried to figure out where all this was coming from.

_Why did he care? It wasn't like I would be able to have my own children in the future, so why bother bringing it up?_

However I answered all the same.

"I don't mind either way…but I think I'd like a little boy. So that he could grow up just like his father."

He turned to face me and frowned with a questioning expression apparent on his features.

"Why not a little girl? So that she can grow up just like her mother." He asked.

He was making me nervous with these personal questions. It seemed that he was referring to me when he said the part about the little girl growing up like her mother.

"Well either way it doesn't matter. I won't exactly have time for children will I?" I said as more of a statement than a question.

I noticed that my tone of voice had sounded a little sour as well without me meaning to.

This time I rose from my chair and proceeded to leave the Inn without giving him another look.

* * *

Finally I could leave this place. As much as I loved Kilika and its people I couldn't stay here a minute longer. The people here had suffered because of me. If I hadn't of just stood there on the boat and instead used that time to summon my aeon, I could have at least caused some damage towards Sin.

Maybe then it wouldn't have gone to Kilika. And even if it did after I tried to stop it, at least I could say I tried my best…even if it wasn't enough. But for now I had a huge weight resting on my shoulders and it wasn't a nice feeling.

All those people thanked me when I sent their dead…but if only they knew. They wouldn't have to thank me for sending them when they could have lived…if only I could have distracted the enemy.

Now here I was boarding the S.S. Winno, which was headed for Luca.

The man that I had made somewhat of a bond with was behind me, and every now and then I would glance back to see that he was still with me, only to receive a reassuring smile, which faded into a lost kind of expression.

I didn't pay too much attention to it. I guessed that he was probably still thinking about last night just as much as I was.

I still couldn't get that vision out of my mind, when I had finally come to and seen him staring down at me with fear and then that emotion was fast to turn into anger.

He was right too…he was all I had. Rikku and Uncle Cid were not here for me anymore. They didn't know what had happened to me so far. Only _he_ did and only _he _would be able to relate to the events that I had endured.

* * *

"Welcome to Luca. Today the Luca Goers verse the Besaid Aurochs."

"They both suck." Came his voice from behind.

I quickly spun around and covered his mouth before he could say anymore in front of the fans…some of who had already shot my guardian death stares.

I lowered my hand when most of the crowd had moved on and whispered, "Don't say things like that…the people here are very heavy blitzball spectators."

"Yeah whatever." He shrugged, as he brushed pass into the crowd, before turning around to face me.

"Come on." He called back as he gestured for me to follow.

Looking around at the people one last time I quickened my pace towards him and entered the crowd.

The next I knew he had draped an arm around my shoulders and held me close. I was about to ask why he had done this when he answered it for me.

"Stay close…I'm not gonna lose you in this." He requested firmly.

His attitude towards me still seemed a little unpleasant, but I reminded myself that he was only looking out for me and I hadn't been helping him at all so far, with my near death experiences and all.

"Hey look." He said a few minutes later with what seemed like excitement in his voice, as he pointed in the direction of reporters interviewing a few people who had obviously come to see the game.

"They never used to have those back…" he trailed off and seemed to pretend to be distracted as he turned to look around at the crowd once more.

However I wanted to know what he was going to say.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking up at his slightly turned face and feeling my body making its way deeper into the crowd with him at my side.

"Huh?" he asked as he turned back to face me…seeming to act as if he hadn't said anything to begin with.

I was about to pursue the subject when suddenly I saw his eyes widen as he looked in the direction we were headed.

I frowned and turned to see what he was staring at and then realised, but I wasn't given a chance to even say a word before he began to lead me in the other direction with the reporters calling out my name.

"What are you doing?" I gasped as he led me deeper into another section of the crowd.

"I don't wanna get held up…we gotta get moving." He explained as he held onto my hand firmly.

"Lady Yuna!" came the news reporters from behind.

"They're getting closer." I breathed with a bit of laughter apparent in my voice.

I'd never really had to run away from someone before.

He turned his head slightly and called back, "I know we're we can hide."

He wore a mischievous smile as he said this and I somehow knew that he was going to do something completely stupid.

"Slow down…I can't keep up." I gasped, trying to catch my breath.

"We're almost there." he called back as we came towards a door that appeared to be off limits, as two guards stood outside with weapons.

"Damn…" he exclaimed as we came to an abrupt stop. "Now we can't…"

Suddenly one of the guards interrupted him and stated, "Shuyin! I didn't see you come out…"

"Shuyin?" I stated questioningly and it was then for the first time since meeting him that I realised that I had never known his name.

"Uh…yeah…sorry guys. I just had to…" he was once again cut off as the other guard interrupted.

"Who you got with you there?" he nodded towards me with curiosity.

_He_ stood there for a few minutes as if trying to figure out something, glanced at me and then his eyes sparkled with an idea.

Turning back to the guards he laughed and said, "Her name's…"

"Lady Yuna!" came the familiar voices of the reporters.

We both glanced around and saw them running at full speed in our direction.

"Lady Yuna…Shuyin you should know better…running around with a summoner." The guard said with mock disapproval as he shook his head.

"Five minutes until the opening game." Came the commentator over the speakers.

"Shuyin…inside…now. We can't afford to lose our star player."

"But…" he was yet again cut off as the two guards came down to drag my guardian away.

"Hang on a sec guys, I can't leave her here." He shouted.

"Sure you can. Don't worry we'll look after the little lady. Right now you've got a game to play."

With that he was gone and I was left alone to face the reporters.

* * *

_**His POV:**_

"I'm telling you you've got the wrong guy." I said in annoyance.

"Come on Shuyin, we need you to be serious now. Those Aurochs are goin down." One of the Luca Goers said as he patted me on the back.

I folded my arms over the new attire that I had been forced to wear and growled, "I am being serious you idiot. I'm not Shuyin."

I glanced down at my new outfit more carefully and noticed that it was a little different from the others, most likely because whoever this Shuyin guy was, he was a star player and it helped the fans recognise him better or something like that.

"Okay whatever…as long as you play the game…"

"But I can't play…I've never played blitzball in my life." I shouted at the guy who was standing behind me as we lined up in order.

It was then, facing the guy that he suddenly grabbed me by the neck and glared into my eyes threateningly, "You mess this game up…and I'll make sure you get what you deserve."

I glared back just as dangerously and released his hands from my neck roughly.

"I warned you. I am not Shuyin and I have no idea how to play this damn sport. So send me in there by all means. Just don't come crying to me when you lose." I said bluntly.

He was just about to come back with something when suddenly the entire blitzball arena lit up and people began screaming.

Whoever this Shuyin guy was he sure was popular.

"I'll warn you again pretty boy…lose this game and you're spam."

"Whatever." I shrugged off as I was roughly shoved into the sphere pool from behind.

The lights were unexpectedly beating down upon my body and people from all around were screaming, "Shuyin…Shuyin…Shuyin!"

_Oh crap…he really is popular…especially with the ladies. I am so gonna ruin his reputation. I'm gonna make him look like a complete fool._

I felt sick having to play the part of some other guy. But right now my thoughts wandered back to Yuna…_I hope she's okay._

"Oi…get moving blondie." Came another voice from behind.

I turned to see a man with red hair, (who didn't seem to be on my team) shooting me a weird look.

Coming to the realisation that I wasn't going to get out of this…not until half time at least anyway, I decided to just go with the flow and replied, "The name's Shuyin."

* * *

_**Yuna's POV:**_

The area outside the blitzball arena was almost completely abandoned now. There were a few people wandering around and I was still waiting to see if my guardian had somehow gotten out of the mess he had gotten into.

The guards were still outside the players locker room and it was then I heard them yelling at someone.

"Look you may look like the star player but the real one's already inside."

"That's not possible…I am Shuyin." Came the aggravated voice of a blonde man standing near the entrance of the locker rooms.

"Excuse me." I called out to the arguing men.

They all turned to stare at the voice that had interrupted their feud and it was then that I saw the face of the blonde for the first time.

Raising a hand to my mouth I gasped and realised exactly why there had been such a mix up in the first place.

"Lady Yuna…what is it?" asked one of the guards.

"Um…I…there's been a mistake." I answered removing my hand from my mouth.

"Mistake? What kind of mistake?" Asked the same man.

I moved forward a little and stood at the foot of the stairs.

"This man is Shuyin. The one you have playing is my guardian." I explained and hoped that they would believe me.

The guards glanced back at each other, then back to Shuyin and suddenly they each grabbed onto one of his arms and began to drag him inside the locker room.

"We're so sorry sir…I swear he looks just like you." They trailed off as they headed deeper into the entrance.

I was alone again and although I knew that I wasn't allowed into the player's room…I decided that it wouldn't hurt…especially if I had a reason to be there.

So scanning the area around me for any onlookers I turned and skipped up the stairs.

* * *

_**His POV:**_

"Hey what's up with you today Shuyin? You were okay before the game." Asked one of the players whom I hadn't really spoken to.

"I dunno…I'm trying my best." I replied…which was true. I was trying to play the damn game as well as I could so I didn't make the guy look like a complete idiot.

But so far I had done so badly that even the other team was questioning my performance.

"When is half time?" I sighed as I saw the opposition zoom past after the ball. I swam forward a little only to have the jerk from my team that I had argued with earlier shove me out of the way and push me into a another team mate.

I swung my head around to face his snickering smile as he swam onwards.

"He's been waiting for this day you know." Came a voice from behind.

"Huh?"

I saw one of my teammates staring off in the direction of the cocky fool.

"You're the star player. He'd do anything to see you do bad." He explained.

I was just about to say something when suddenly the Besaid Aurochs scored and the half time bell sounded.

* * *

_**Yuna's POV:**_

Standing at the entrance to the Luca Goers locker room I saw the guards proceeding to leave and I quickly turned and tried to blend in with the wall behind me, standing tall and not daring to breath.

I listened to them curse themselves the rest of the way out and then start a conversation about how much the other man looked like Shuyin.

Once they were out of earshot I glanced around just to make sure that no one was there and crept into the room.

Breathing quietly and tiptoeing my way around to where the real Shuyin was I suddenly gasped and realised that he was changing.

The shuffle of feet and the abrupt stop in changing were heard as he called out, "Who's there?"

I held my hand over my mouth and dared not move a muscle.

I could hear him moving closer and then suddenly a rush of men were heard entering the room. Thinking quickly I hid inside a locker and hoped that no one would find me.

"Shuyin's not so hot tonight." Came an arrogant toned voice.

"Hey what the…" were the last words I heard as everyone went silent.

"Now who's the guy that got mistaken for me huh?" came the irritated voice of Shuyin.

"I told you I wasn't bloody Shuyin…geez."

It was him…he had really been playing as the star player this whole time. I stifled a laugh…or at least I thought I did.

"What's that?" asked one of the players who seemed to be nearest to my current hiding spot.

I could see the shadows cast up against the locker as they slowly moved closer. I sunk down to my rear and bunched my knees up in preparation for their discovery of me.

I scrunched my eyes up and waited for something to happen when…

"Who the hell took my gear?"

The shadows jumped and gradually began to move away once more. I let out a huge breath of air and leant my head up against the back of the locker.

I waited there for…I don't know how long…I guess until they all left.

So standing up I proceeded to push the locker open, when I realised that I had locked myself in.

"Oh no." I breathed and pushed up against it and jiggled the lock.

"Oh not now…come on." I whispered as I banged up against the door and felt the sweat start to accumulate.

"Well well well…" came a very familiar voice.  
I stopped what I was doing and peeked through the vent. I could see blue and yellow clothing and a bare chest in between. Then moving my eyes up I saw a mass of blonde hair and blue eyes staring back. It was him.

"Let me out." I pleaded.

"I don't think so little miss…your popularity got me into this mess in the first place." He answered with a hint of playfulness in his tone.

I groaned slightly and began to perspire from the steaming locker.

"Just let me out…I found the real Shuyin didn't I?"

He was quiet for a minute…it was more like contemplative silence.

"Well…I suppose you did…I guess I owe you something." he replied thoughtfully and the next I knew he had pulled the door open and because I had been leaning up against it I fell forward onto the floor below.

"Gee…thanks." I groaned once more and began to stand up carefully. A hand was felt on my left arm as he assisted in helping me stand to my full height.

Finally standing, I looked him over and smiled as I complimented, "Nice outfit."

He released me and stepped back a little as he glanced down at his new attire.

"Yeah…I guess…at least it suits me." He laughed.

Shaking my head I thought of something that had been bugging me since he left.

"Um…this may seem really stupid and all…but…" I began as I watched his face turn to mine with interest, folding his arms in the process.

I looked away quickly and thought about how I was going to say this. I mean…I had known the man for at least three days and I had not yet learnt his name.

"Something wrong?" came his concern filled voice.

I glanced back up at him and shook my head reassuringly.

"No…it's just that…I've never, since meeting you that is…uh…I haven't yet asked you your…name." I stuttered nervously.

His expression turned from concerned to nervous.

He moved his eyes away from mine and laughed lightly, "Yeah…I guess that is kinda weird huh?"

"No." I rushed out. "It's just…I don't know why I never even considered asking before." I sighed at my lame attempt of an excuse.

He was silent for a while after that, as he sat down on one of the benches.

When he finally did speak up he tried to lighten the mood, as he so often did.

"You really wanna know?" he smiled.

"Yes." I answered as I moved a little closer, twiddling my fingers in anticipation.

"It's a really lame name." He said, as he seemed to prolong the subject.

"I won't think so." I replied, hoping that he would just get on with it.

"How do you know?" he asked, once again delaying the subject matter.

I sighed and knelt down to his eye level, staring him straight in the eye.

"You're just going to have to trust me." I answered bluntly.

The look I received was one of confidence and then he leant back against the lockers and said simply, "Tidus."

I took in the name and replayed it over in my mind for a few seconds.

_Tidus…_It was a really nice name and as I looked up at him I saw that it suited him perfectly. It was very unique, strong and never had I heard it before.

"I like it." I whispered without meaning to.

His head slowly departed from its resting position to look down at me again.

He observed me for a few minutes with this look that I had never seen him use before. It was a mix of appreciation and peace. I liked it…and I hoped that I would be blessed enough to see this expression more often.

"Thanks." He replied, turning away with what appeared to be a tinge of shyness in those ocean blue eyes.

I wanted to tease him about it…but careful consideration led me to leave it alone and figure out what we were to do next.

* * *

**_A/N:_** _Chapter 16…finally. Sorry people. I've had a lot going on. Some good things and some very bad things. But here's something for you to read. I hope you enjoy it. _

_She finally learnt his name. I thought I had better make her ask now...because leaving it any longer would be too awkward._

_**P.S** A lot of chopping and changing between POV's this time. But I thought it was necessary.__

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Square Enix owns FFX and everything associated with it.

* * *

_

_**Yunie Tidus**_


	17. Chapter 17: Hello there old friend

**Chapter 17: Hello there old friend**

_**Yuna's POV:**_

"So how did you do?" I asked, referring to his time spent in the sphere pool.

He lifted his face to stare at me and shook his head, spraying me with tiny droplets of water in the process.

"I think I would've killed that guys reputation if he hadn't of come when he did." He said in what seemed like relief. He was most likely glad that he didn't have to go back into the arena.

"You couldn't have been that bad…I mean…what did you do for fun when you were younger?"

"I didn't pay blitzball…I never really had a chance…although…I think it would've been cool to play." He answered in a tone, as if he were reminiscing on his childhood.

I nodded and stood to my full height, brushing down my robes.

He too stood and stretched and then winced at this action.

"Argh." He muttered as he turned to look over his right shoulder.

Frowning I asked, "What's wrong?"

He didn't turn to face me; he just continued to stare at whatever was bothering him.

"I musta had a run in with one of those damn players." He answered as he turned around to stare at me once again.

"No biggie…may as well get movin." He shrugged off as he began to lead the way out of the locker room.

However as he walked past I noticed that on his right shoulder blade there was a rather large purple bruise, which looked considerably painful.

"Wait a minute." I called after him with concern.

His walk came to a standstill and he turned to me with confusion.

"What?"

I made a point of moving closer so that I could take a better look at the wounded area. I didn't say anything until I reached the designated spot and then stared up at him with a look, which told him I knew how much it was hurting.

"You know you can tell me when you're hurt. You've helped me countless times." I said, remembering the moments that he had practically sacrificed his own life for me.

"Yeah but…every time you've helped me…you've passed out." He replied a little hesitantly.

I moved my eyes away from the wound up to stare at him. I felt so weak when he said this. He thought that I couldn't handle my own abilities. He would rather suffer then allow me to help because I wasn't strong enough.

Looking away I replied in a low and rather annoyed tone, "I can handle it."

"Look don't worry about it…it's just a small bruise. It'll heal on it's own." He said trying to persuade me to leave it alone.

But the bruise was far from small. It looked as if someone had kicked him square in the shoulder with every ounce of strength they had within them…and those players were rough.

"One, it's not small. Two…look just let me help." I blurted out in annoyance…more with myself then him. I wanted to prove that I was of some use to him…that I wasn't the huge burden that I had made myself out to be.

"Geez calm down already. It's not a big deal." He responded with a tone that was almost amazed at how worked up I was getting.

At these words I just couldn't retain my anger anymore.

"It is a big deal. You don't think I can handle this do you? You think that I'm weak. That I can't keep up with what I'm supposed to be doing. Isn't that right?" I exclaimed as he fully turned to stare at me.

"Yuna…I don't want to argue with you…but if you keep going like this I don't know what I'll do." He replied…almost threateningly, with this look in his eyes that told me to back off.

However I didn't want to back down…I wanted to keep my ground and tell him exactly what I thought.

"You know comments like that really won't help the position that you have already landed yourself in." I countered knowingly.

At this he stepped closer…so close that I could almost feel the dangerous vibes that he seemed to be giving off. He stared down into my eyes with this eerie gaze that didn't really seem to tell me whether he was about to say or do something or just stand there.

"Are you trying to intimidate me?" I asked quietly.

"Depends. Are you intimidated?" he asked.

"Not really." I answered trying my best to not look away.

The truth was that I was a little nervous right now. My mind kept wondering back to Lord Jyscal from the day before.

_Would Tidus really do something to hurt me?_

I must have somehow made this thought apparent to him because it was only a few seconds later that he moved away.

He may not of noticed, but right then I breathed in relief that he didn't do anything. But then again, I didn't really think he would've done anything. I shouldn't have doubted him like that.

He walked back to the door and gestured for me to move ahead first.

I decided to play dumb and asked, "What?" with caution evident within my eyes.

He sighed and let his arm fall to his side. "Ladies first…or would you rather I not be a gentleman?"

Holding back any further remarks that I could have thrown at him I walked forward and almost ran through the door.

I didn't look back…I couldn't stand looking at him right now. But then…it had been my fault. I had started the heated discussion because I was annoyed with myself.

I regretted arguing with him…but I couldn't exactly change anything. I would just have to carry on and make the situation easier for the both of us.

It had only been four days since our journey had begun and so far nothing had been all that easy.

I had only been a summoner for three days and I still didn't feel like one. Except for that evening in Kilika.

_Kilika…_

Something had happened last night. Something that was of great importance. I had left my bed in the dead of night for Yevon's sake. Something was calling to me and it was somewhere down on that peer where I had performed the sending that evening.

I knew I had found something…_but what?_

All of a sudden I felt something lunge at me from up ahead and letting my reflexes work their magic I shoved whatever it was off me and nailed the entity to the floor.

"Hey hey Yuna slow down!" Came Tidus's voice from behind as he proceeded to lift me off of what I believed to be an enemy of some sort.

This time I took a closer look at what was beneath me and saw that it was none other than my Al Bhed cousin.

"Hey…nice to see you too Yunie." She winced at the amount of pressure I was applying to her wrists.

Widening my eyes in surprise I leapt off and began to help her up.

"Rikku…I'm so sorry…I thought you were…"

However she held one hand up to silence me and began to brush off the dust coating her attire.

Then pushing a few strands of blonde hair to the side away from her eyes she smiled and lunged at me again.

"I missed you ya know. But I wasn't expecting a move like that from you." She giggled.

Than as if right on cue she laughed once more and whispered, "I see that hottie's still here huh?"

I sighed, pulled her away and simply smiled, "Yes Rikku he's still here. But what are you doing here?"

"Oh I told dad that I wanted to come see the game, and we were watching the first half from the airship. Then when it was half time I came down here to have a look around and well…here I am." She smiled.

I began to move ahead to greet my uncle when she pulled me back roughly so that her lips were only inches from my ear.

"Yunie I gotta tell you something tonight." She whispered.

'Tonight?" I asked in confusion.

"Well yeah." She said out loud. "I mean…you may as well come on the airship again. We're headed to Mushroom Rock Road. May as well hitch a ride there with us huh?"

Nodding I said, "I suppose it does sound logical."

"Okies…lets get moving." She demanded bubbly.

"All right I'll be there in a minute." I called out after her.

I stood there for a moment and then just as I was about to turn to say something to Tidus he moved forward quickly and muttered under his breath, "Damn Al Bhed's are the only sane ones in the whole of Spira."

I would've taken that as a compliment considering I was half Al Bhed, but I followed the ways of my father's side. So I guess he wasn't referring to me at all.

I decided not to pursue the matter and hurried after him but at the same time keeping my distance.

* * *

_**Tidus's POV:**_

It was now a few hours later and it had gotten quite dark as we headed in the direction of Mushroom Rock Road.

Yuna had wandered off with Rikku somewhere and I was left with her uncle and cousin Brother.

I had spoken with Cid briefly the first time I had boarded the airship and I swear I remembered him from somewhere.

Right now I was thinking about the argument I had with Yuna in Luca.

_Did she think that I was who everyone else thought I was? Had my attitude shown her a side of me that could prove that I was in fact guilty of Seymour's death?_

_I hope not._

"Boy come over here and make yourself useful." Came the voice of Cid as he motioned for me to follow him out of the bridge area.

I looked up from my thoughts and nodded.

_Not like I had anything better to do anyway._

I followed him out into the corridor and stepped into the lift after him. Once he had fiddled around with the buttons inside the lift he turned to stare at me as he leant back against the wall.

I did the same but looked away.

It was quiet for a while except for the sound of the lift grinding it's way upwards.

Then finally he spoke.

"So tell me…how is it that you were able to find your way back here?"

Looking up in confusion I didn't even consider that he was in fact referring to how I came back to Spira.

"What do you mean? You found us." I answered.

He laughed, which caused me to raise an eyebrow at him and ask, "What?"

"Still as sharp as ever, aye Tidus?" he joked sarcastically.

But I payed no heed to it. What really startled me was that he knew my name when I hadn't told him yet. And also he seemed to know me.

"I'm sorry…do I know you from somewhere?" I asked scratching the back of my baffled head.

Suddenly the door to the lift opened and we were in yet another corridor.

He pushed pass and shook his head as if I had said the most stupid thing he'd ever heard.

Then stopping he turned and smiled, "Do you know me? Geez Tidus I woulda thought you'd have remembered."

Stepping out into the hall I stared straight at him oddly.

"Uh…remember what?"

Even as I asked this I felt that there was some history between us…but I still couldn't quite see him in my memory.

"It's me…Cid." he said still smiling and pointing to himself as if anyone ought to know him.

Then he continued, "Remember when I gave you your first sword?"

Suddenly something clicked. I had remembered my brotherhood the day that I had become Yuna's guardian.

That was also the very same day I met Rikku and Cid for the first time aboard their airship…well Rikku at least. I knew that I had known Cid from somewhere…but I couldn't remember exactly how I had known him.

"My brotherhood?" I thought out aloud.

"Yeah…that'd be right…you remember your damn sword and forget the guy who saved your ass all those years ago." He said in mock disappointment.

"Maybe if you tell me who you were to me I'll remember." I spoke up abruptly.

"I'll leave you to figure that out for yourself. It'll be clearer in your mind if you remember on your own." He said seriously this time.

"Yeah…maybe." I shrugged as I stared at his features which were rather middle age looking.

_It would help if he looked like he used to…maybe then I would get a better idea about him._

Whoever this guy was he must've been someone I trusted very well, because even though my brain wasn't exactly telling me who he was, it had enough very vague memories about him to remember that he was in fact trustworthy, considering I didn't even ask him not to mention this to anyone.

There was still this part of me that knew him and my attitude towards him was influenced by that little piece of information.

"Now if you want, you can go wash up. By the looks of it you already had a bit of a rinse off in that pool, but I think that a nice warm shower should ease up your muscles." He said referring to the large and painful bruise on my shoulder.

With that he walked off back to the lift and began talking to himself out aloud.

"Tidus and Blitzball…what a combination." He trailed off as he stepped into the lift laughing lightly.

_Damn right…me and blitzball was a ridiculous combination. Now…how about that shower.

* * *

_

**_Yuna's POV:_**

"And then he told me that he wasn't seeing anyone at the moment, and that he'd make a point of seeing me again." Rikku sighed with happiness, as she flopped back down onto the bed with a dreamy look in her swirly green, Al Bhed eyes.

Then she quickly sat up once again and continued, "Well…I won't be that hard to miss anyway…considering dad is working with him."

I nodded and smiled at how happy she was right now.

"That's nice." I commented truthfully.

She too nodded and then turned to stare at me, "You know…it wouldn't hurt for you to find someone as well."

My eyes widened and I blurted out, "Rikku I can't and you know it."

She pouted and then lay down on her stomach with sad eyes.

"Yunie…I thought that if you found someone then maybe…" she began before I cut her off.

"No Rikku." I sighed, standing up and beginning to walk to the other side of the room.

"But there are others who will stop Sin…why can't you just stay with me and dad and…live." She trailed off quietly.  
I didn't answer. I couldn't. I felt that as soon as I uttered a single word I would just break down and cry, and there was no way that I was going to break…not now.

_"Rikku…report to the bridge."_ Came the sound of Uncle Cid's voice through her earpiece lying on the bed.

Turning to face her I saw that she had now placed the earpiece over her small head and was yelling at her father in Al Bhed.

After about three minutes she finally pulled it over her small ponytail and flung it across the room. This action was soon followed by her abruptly leaping from the bed and making a start for the door.

"Rikku?" I called out in confusion.

Spinning around she huffily folded her arms and scowled.

_"_What's wrong?"

Obviously not being able to keep it in any longer she blurted out, "It's so unfair, I have to do all the dirty work while dad gets to fly the ship with Brother."

"What do you mean?" I asked walking a little closer.

"Well I'm working on this thing now and dad said that if I ever want to get to the top, I have to start from the bottom…but I don't like working at the bottom. He always puts me in the engine rooms with the others."

"It can't be that bad." I tried to soothe sympathetically.

"But it is. I get oil and grease all over me and by the end I look like a monster."

I had to hold back a laugh and nodded understandingly instead. Rikku covered in muck would look pretty funny.

"Anyway I better go before I get into trouble. Later." She sighed (seeming a little more calm now that she had had her little outburst) and then trudged off out of the room.

_May as well take a shower.

* * *

_

A few minutes later I had just stepped into the shower linked to my cabin. I had to adjust the water for a few seconds until it was finally warm enough.

But now standing underneath the flowing water I felt completely relaxed and at peace, knowing that for now nothing could bother me.

As per-usual I began to hum along to a tune that I had formed in my mind, trying to piece together words that would seem appropriate for the melody.

So many words that seemed so right…I want to use them all.

Suddenly I was thrown out of my trance at the sound of something crashing at my feet.

"Huh?" I mumbled in confusion, as I diverted my gaze to the shower floor.

My eyes landed on a bottle of conditioner that must have fallen.

So bending down I picked it up and for a moment I saw a flash.

* * *

_**Vision**_

_Thousands of people could be heard screaming around me. I lifted my head up from my crouched position and saw that all around me there were people calling out my name._

_It was night and the stars were shining down on my skin._

_I looked down away from the eyes of the crowd and took a closer look at what was in my hand._

_Almost immediately my eyes widened and I knew that I had to be dreaming._

_I began to stand up slowly feeling a light fabric glide across my legs and fall to my left side. I gazed down at this object and was by now fully standing._

_It was then that I instinctively brought the object to my lips, (hearing the people finally grow quite) and spoke ever so softly into it, "Are you ready?"_

**_End of vision_**

* * *

"Wha…" was all I could manage right at that moment, still sitting in my crouched position with the water pouring over my body.

_What was that? I don't remember ever doing anything like that…that is to say that it was me._

_Who else would it be though? And they were calling out my name._ Another voice asked of me.

After many seconds of going over the vision I reached a decision, which was pretty much all I could think of at the moment.

_I think I've been in the shower too long._

So with that in mind I proceeded to turn the shower off and open the divider.

* * *

_**Tidus's POV:**_

_I should have asked for directions. I've only been on this thing once before._

Suddenly I heard feet pounding against the floor of the hall.

I turned and saw that it was Rikku…she didn't look too happy either.

"Hey Rik…" I was instantly cut off as she pushed past and muttered, "I'm not in the mood for small talk."

"I just wanted to know where my cabin is." I quickly explained before she ran off again.

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face me, still seeming slightly annoyed but was willing to help all the same.

"Okay you and Yunie are down the end of the hall. Just take a right and you're there. Okay?" with that she ran off again, leaving me to figure the rest out on my own.

"Hey thanks." I called out after her, only to see her wave it off and disappear into the lift.

It wasn't too long before I found the rooms but it suddenly occurred to me that I didn't know which one was mine. _The left or the right?_

_I'll just take my chances._

I walked up to the door, knocked twice and listened for a reply. It was quiet. No one answered and I was pretty sure that this had to be my room. So without further hesitation I opened it confidently and strolled over to the bed and picked up the towel that just so happened to be hanging over the edge.

Then walking to a door on the left of the room I thought I heard someone humming.

"Huh?" I wondered out aloud, trying to find the source of the soothing melody.

_Maybe I'm hearing things._

So walking to the door once more I began to open it when I heard a gasp and something forced the door back shut.

"What the?" I exclaimed in shock dropping the towel and stepping away a little.

"Tidus is that you?" came the ever so familiar voice of Yuna.

"Uh yeah." I answered.

"Could you please pass me my towel? I think I left it on my bed." she asked so innocently that I just couldn't help but think that she was secretly teasing me.

I mean…she was in the next room completely in the nude and the only thing that separated us was this door in front of me.

But then again…it was Yuna. She wasn't like that.

"Uh sure Yuna." I stuttered, shaking away the thought and bending down to pick up the towel.

Slowly the door began to open so that it left just enough room for me to pass it through.

"Thank you." I heard from behind the door and then almost immediately she closed it again.

"No prob…I'll just be next door if you need anything okay?"

"Alright."

"Okay." I said having the last say and slightly sweating from images passing through my mind.

_Man get a grip on yourself…_

"Oh and Rikku said that Uncle Cid left something for you in your room. He said it was something you've been missing."

I frowned as I tried to think of what I could possibly be missing.

"Um okay then…" I trailed off and then began to leave the room, glancing one last time at the bathroom door.

Seconds later I strolled into my own cabin, stripping off as I went.

_How much more of this can I take before I finally lose control?_

It was then that I noticed something glint on my bed from the stars shining through my open window.

_Well hello there old friend.

* * *

_

_**A/N:** Okay sorry this is a little shorter then usual. But in the next chapter we will find out about the sphere Yuna found that night. I will give you one hint. It isn't the sphere that Tidus obtained at the beginning in Macalania. This sphere Yuna found on her own._

_I have left hints throughout the chapters since Kilika and soon you should find out why she was at the docks and what the sphere is about._

_Once again thank you to all my reviewers. You encourage me to keep going. I really appreciate it.

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Square Enix owns FFX and everything associated with it.

* * *

_

**_Yunie Tidus_**


	18. Chapter 18: Sleeping Painfully

**Chapter 18: Sleeping painfully**

_**Tidus's POV:**_

It was after I had showered and gotten dressed for the night that I had sat down on the end of my bed with my sword laying across my lap.

I must have sat there for quite a while I guess; just staring at it and trying to remember the history it had behind it. It alone had a story that would soon help me remember mine.

Slowly I reached down to the handle and gripped onto it tightly. I had a little flashback of someone right then.

It was a blonde person. Someone slightly older then me was standing metres before me with a smirk apparent on his features and a sword in his right hand.

"_You ready boy?"_

"_Ready as I'll ever be." _

That was all I could see before everything went fuzzy and I heard something thump outside my door.

"Hang on a sec'." I called out thinking that someone was at my door knocking.

I stood up and moved around to the side of the room and carefully slid my old friend underneath the pillow before strolling over to the door, with my robe flying around my ankles and the belt dragging across the floor slowly.

I opened the door and strangely enough there was no one there.

I poked my head out and looked down the hall on both sides.

"Hello!" I called out and waited for a reply that I did not receive.

I frowned and decided that since I was up I would check up on Yuna and leave the mystery source of the noise alone.

"Hey Yuna." I called out from behind the door.

No answer.

"Can I come in?" I asked a little more loudly with a frown.

Still no answer.

This time I didn't care if she was ready for me or not. I was going in.

I opened the door, popped my head in and scanned the room for any sign of her. It was then that my eyes stopped upon a sleeping figure with the sheets clumsily draped over her small frame. Every now and then I would see her top half rise and fall with each breath.

I began to make my way over to her on the right side of her bed, feeling my expression soften, as I got closer. I noticed soon enough that although her breathing was of a normal rate her expression was not one of peace.

She wore an expression of confusion; her eyes closed tight, her bottom lip slightly held in between her teeth thoughtfully…almost as if she had fallen asleep thinking of something she couldn't comprehend. Her hair was still damp from her shower earlier on and her somewhat of a fringe, which was usually swept to one side, hung over her eyes giving her a sort of distressed kind of look.

Restlessness was the state she was in. Something was on her mind and I didn't have the slightest idea what. It could be a number of things. Perhaps she was rethinking her path as a summoner.

I shook my head mentally. _She wouldn't…I knew she wouldn't…not now._

It was then that I felt something cold hit against my foot as I tried to get nearer to her. I looked down immediately and saw something glimmer.

I bent down slowly and picked it up to inspect it further. I brought it up to the light shining from through Yuna's window and instantly identified it as a sphere.

I slowly turned my gaze back on Yuna who still lay in the same position sleeping on her back.

_Where did she get something like this from? Was she recording something…or was she watching something?_

Suddenly the sphere flickered and I saw what I had seen that night in Kilika. My eyes widened for a second time at the scene, which was replaying for the second time in two nights.

_But how could she have…she must have come in while I was in the shower and taken it._

I shook my head angrily and mentally punched myself. I had left it out in the open for anyone to see and now Yuna had seen it. She had seen what I had tried to keep from her.

_Yuna…you shouldn't have._

She stirred right then and damn it startled me so much that I almost toppled over in my kneeling position.

She didn't wake up but she did mumble something sleepily.

"Don't let me go…it's not fair." She trailed off in a voice full of sadness.

My heart wrenched in unimaginable pain. I couldn't help but ache for her. I reached up to brush her hair away from her eyes and then ever so softly stroked her left cheek.

But her mind would not let her rest. She flung her right hand, which originally lay across her waist over to the right and tried to grip onto the pillow. Her head followed soon after and the hair that I had so carefully brushed aside was now covering the left half of her face, hiding her away from me.

Once again I reached over and pulled it back and moved myself up to sit on the side of the bed.

She needed comforting at the moment and although I wasn't exactly good at that kind of thing, no one else was here…_I was._

Her legs writhed under the sheets, ultimately causing them to peek out and expose her bare legs me.

I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her shoulders and rubbed her upper arms soothingly every few seconds, hoping that she would drift off into a more peaceful slumber.

She did seem to calm down a little and noting that it was quite cold I carefully reached down to grasp onto the sheets and pull them up to her chest, making sure that she was fully covered.

But no sooner had I done this, she restlessly pushed them down to her waist. It was then, looking at her that I noticed that she was perspiring like mad.

I pushed the sheets down further and let the cool night air meet up with her skin. She looked pale in the face and now for some reason she was shaking as if she was cold.

_But…I don't get it. She was hot a minute ago. Now she's freezing._

I couldn't figure it out so I decided to go fetch Rikku. She would know more then I would…_I hoped._

I gently lay her head back against the pillow and without another thought I ran towards her door flung it open and began to run all the way down to Rikku's room. However, it was only after I had reached the middle of the corridor that I realised that I had absolutely no idea where I was headed. Breathing heavily I stopped and yelled "Rikku". Hearing my voice echo loudly into a fading whisper down the hall.

I leant forward on my knees and bent my head to catch my breath and just as I was about to call for her yet again someone smacked me over the head, causing me to stumble backwards onto the floor beneath me.

I landed harshly onto my backside, winced and then stared up to see who my attacker was.

Surprisingly enough it was Rikku.

"Hey what's the big idea?" I groaned as I rubbed the tail of my spine.

Her sleepy eyes frowned down at me and then she hushed me.

"Keep it down already. Everyone's asleep." She whispered.

I rubbed the back of my head with a frown and grumbled back, "Yeah well it was kind of an emergency concerning your cousin, but considering you're more worried about everyone else…" I trailed off.

"What?" she cut in, this time yelling herself.

"Hey keep it down." I hushed mockingly.

"Shut up pretty boy. Get up off your ass and follow me." She yelled.

I had already started to rise and followed her down the hall to Yuna's room when she said this.

Even though the moment wasn't exactly appropriate for making foolish comments I didn't hold back when I shouted out to her, "Little girls such as yourself shouldn't be cursing like that."

"Spare me the commentaries blondie…no one's perfect." she called back; the end of her sentence fading as she got further down the hall.

_Hmm…whatever.

* * *

_

Minutes later I arrived in Yuna's room once more to see Rikku trying to stop her shaking.

"Oh Yunie." She whispered as she pushed a rather thick blanket up to her chin.

My eyes widened at this and I rushed immediately over to Yuna and flung the covers off.

"Rikku what are you doing? She's sweating!" I exclaimed.

"She has a fever." She explained and pulled the covers out of my hand harshly.

"That means she needs to get cool not hot." I stated in confusion.

"Not really. I'm going to sweat the fever out of her." She told me confidently.

"Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly, hoping that she was right.

"Look do you want me to help or not?" she scowled.

"Fine whatever." I waved off and proceeded to walk out of the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

Stopping in my tracks and feeling slightly guilty about leaving Yuna, I scratched my head nervously and stated, "Well it seems like you got things under control now. I'm off to bed."

"What?"

"It's not like I'm gonna be of any use to you. I'll just be in the way." I said callously as I turned around to face her.

"You know you could be a little more sympathetic. She's a summoner. She's going to save the lives of others and if she dies then we definitely will."

"Come on Rikku it's a fever." I yelled in annoyance.

"And it could be just as fatal as Sin itself." She explained and then turned back to Yuna.

My face softened now that no one was watching me.

I stood for a minute and then sighed, "AH! What do you want me to do then?"

Her green Al Bhed eyes stared directly up at me and nodding in the direction of the bathroom she said, "You could go get a wet cloth."

Sighing I complied with her wishes and made my way to the bathroom.

* * *

"Tidus? Tidus?"

"Hmm…wha?" I grumbled from underneath something soft.

I lifted my head and tried to see what was disturbing my sleep.

_Sleep?_

"Whoa!"

"Tidus!"

Sitting up I stared around at where I was now. I felt like I just had the worst headache imaginable.

"Oh man…what happened?" I groaned as I compressed my head between my hands.

"You fell asleep."

"Yuna? You're okay?" I stated coming to the realisation that it was her that woke me up.

"Mmm hmm" She mumbled softly.

"How long did I sleep for?" I asked as I grasped onto the edge of the bed and beginning to pull myself up so that I could see her.

"A few hours." She answered, while playing with the corner of her nightie.

"So…how are you feeling?"

"Good." She replied.

It was silent for a few minutes and so I tried to pretend to think about something; not knowing what I could say to her right then.

Then it hit me.

"Yuna?" I began turning my head in her direction, seeing her playing with her nails.

"Mmm?" she mumbled once more.

_Strange. She didn't usually act like this; giving me short replies that didn't even consist of any real words._

"Did you come into my room while I was in the shower?"

Her fingers suddenly came to a standstill, but she kept her head down.

I moved up onto the bed only to see that she was removing herself from it.

She stood and sighed while moving over to my sword on the other side of the room upon a desk, which I had placed there earlier.

She ran her fingers up and down the sharp edge and asked, "Where did you get this?"

"Your uncle." I answered quickly, wanting to get back on topic. "Now can you answer 'my' question?"

She slowly turned with her head hung once more; her hair in front of her face. Then slowly she nodded her head and replied, "I saw it."

I felt the blood drain from my face. Gulping I asked, "What did you see?"

"My mother. I saw her die."

I was taken aback. Yuna had just told me she'd seen her mother die and yet she said it without even the slightest hint of grief in her voice.

I frowned and started to make my way towards her.

She turned her head to the other side of the room as she saw me heading her way.

When I was standing right in front of her I asked, "Are you okay?"

She smiled a smile that could only ever be seen when someone was desperately trying not to let anyone see his or her true feelings.

Softly she spoke, "I'm fine. I hardly even knew my mother."

"But she was your mother." Then watching her thoughtfully I said, "You can cry if you need too." I advised while trying to get a closer look at her expression.

She turned to me then and said, "No really I'm fine. I just always knew that she drowned. But not like that." Her words wavered at the end, suggesting that tears may very well be on the way and I should get ready to comfort her.

But what came next was unexpected, "Why did you hide it from me?" this time her tone and expression were full of both sadness and something a little close to anger.

I stared into her eyes and knew instantly that I could never lie to her, even if I tried.

"I. I didn't want you to see…I didn't think it was a good idea." I finally got out.

Her eyes bore into mine and then suddenly she broke eye contact and said, "It's nice to know that I have a choice on matters that concern me as well."

With that she turned to the door to leave but I barred it and said quickly, "Yuna I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to see it."

"Tidus please move." She demanded firmly.

"Can't you just hear me out?" I asked in disbelief.

"There's nothing more to hear." She said informatively as she tried desperately to grab for the door handle.

"Please Yuna."

"Just let me out." She asked quietly.

I knew then that she wasn't going to speak anymore tonight even if I locked her up and forced her too.

So with a deep breath I moved away and let her out, cursing at myself for leaving the damn sphere out.

The door to her room opened and shut and a thump was heard as she jumped into her bed.

_I'm sorry Yuna. Please don't cry tonight._

But then something else came to mind. _Had she seen the culprit?

* * *

_

_**A/N:** Well there you have it. Chapter 18. I'm sorry that it's taken me a while. I've been busy with exams, school and work. Holidays are fast approaching though so I should get a fair amount done._

_I'm also sorry that it's so short but I want to make sure I cover everything; and rambling on about nothing won't really help the story, all for the sake of making up words._

_I'm pretty sure that the next chapter will be far longer and it will also have a little bit of fluff._

_So thank you once again to the readers of this story. You've kept me going and I hope that you continue to read until the end. Please review. Every review gives me all the more reason to update for you._

_**P.S.** This was edited again at 3:40 am this morning. If there is grammatical or punctuation errors, well the first sentence explains it._

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Square Enix owns FFX and everything associated with it.

* * *

_

**_Yunie Tidus_**


	19. Chapter 19: Hide Away

**Chapter 19: Hide away**

_**Yuna's POV:**_

"Thank you for taking us this far Uncle Cid." I said firmly as I glanced at Tidus out of the corner of my eye.

He wasn't looking very happy and I suddenly began to regret my little tantrum last night.

"We'll be seeing you two again you can be sure of that eh?" he smiled and then began to move back onto the ship with Rikku following.

This time she did not try to convince me to stop my pilgrimage. This time she simply smiled, waved and left me, seeming to have accepted my decision.

I know that I should have been happy…but it somehow bothered me that no one was trying to stop me anymore.

"Lets get going already." I heard Tidus sigh from behind.

I turned, nodded without particularly caring if he saw me or not and then followed behind. It had only been a few minutes or so when he suddenly stopped and said, "Yuna if I'm to keep you safe, wouldn't it make more sense if you were in front of me so I can see you?"

Slightly taken aback from his tone of voice I made my way around him until I was walking right in front of him.

The journey along Mushroom Rock was rather quiet for the most part. There was the occasional complaint from my guardian every time he tripped or something like that.

We had the occasional battle and that allowed him to take out a bit of his anger. I guess just having me around was more frustrating than I thought.

I could sense Djose temple getting closer and just as I was about to finally break the silence between us I felt a hand cover my mouth. Frowning I tried to push Tidus off, but his hold on me was strong. I could feel us backing up off to the side of the road.

He whispered, "Now listen carefully, there's a fiend up on that ledge over there." he pointed with his other hand towards a rather enormous creature, which I instantly recognized as…

"Gui." Tidus whispered from behind.

Frowning I wondered what made him think that such a small fiend could even resemble any type of Sinspawn. However as I took a closer look at my surroundings I saw that to my right a little further down the road, Gui sat patiently and then as fast as ligtening he struck the fiend atop of the ledge.

Tidus removed his hand from my mouth then whispered, "Now I want you to stay here for a minute. I'll go out and distract it and on my signal I want you to run towards the temple."

"But…" I tried to protest.

"No buts. Just do as I say and we'll both be fine." He interrupted firmly.

With that being said he hesitantly made his way out of the shadows and into the path of Gui. He kept making his way towards it without even the slightest sign of fear.

I had to stop myself several times from running out there after him.

He had now brought out his sword and was desperately trying to get Gui to turn around so that it was not looking in my direction. He dodged many swings from Gui's arms and other miscellaneous attacks.

_Please be all right._

"Yuna! Go!" he yelled while looking at me.

I nodded and began to make a run for the road veering off to the left, but then something happened. While he had been calling out to me Gui had taken a swing at Tidus and struck him across the left side of his body. He collapsed sending dirt particles and the like into the air around his seemingly lifeless form.

I couldn't breath. I couldn't do anything. My guardian lay on the ground unconscious and all I could do was stand there. I knew that it was only a matter of time before the huge entity finished him off, so pulling out my staff I began to make my way towards them both.

As I got closer I sensed that it knew I was there. I had to keep my wits about me though. There was no way I was going to allow either me or Tidus to die.

_Not today anyway._

I had now gotten so close that Gui's arms could knock me off my feet in a second. It wasn't long before I had to evade an attack. One of his arms came down and I jumped back about six feet.

_That was close._

I could see Tidus's body far easier now. He wasn't bleeding as yet, but I could tell that he was going to get some pretty nasty bruising.

It was then that I saw Gui trying to perform another attack except this time on Tidus.

_No._

I ran over to his body and knelt beside him while praying with all my strength that no harm would come to him. I closed my eyes and pleaded with all my might. Something strange was happening now. I could feel a rather strange feeling building up inside of me right in the centre of my chest. It was amazingly powerful, so powerful that I began to lean forwards and begin to lift my staff into the air.

_Please…help us._

At that moment I felt a huge burst of energy shoot out from my chest and fly out in front of me. I felt hot and cool at the same time. I couldn't catch my breath but I knew everything was going to be okay.

Drowsily I opened my eyes to get a glimpse at what I had just done. I saw that Valefor, my first Aeon had begun to attack. I was about ready to inhale a fresh gasp of air when suddenly I felt a burning sensation overtake me. I was extremely hot now. I was perspiring like mad.

This time the process was far quicker. Yet another burst of energy escaped from my body and out through my staff, releasing an aeon that I did not know I had yet acquired. It was Ifrit. I was supposed to obtain him at Kilika. With all the fuss over me sleepwalking and then leaving the inn I had totally blanked out. However I must have gone to the temple at one stage or another if I had him now.

Meteor strikes from Ifrit and Sonic Wings from Valefor kept Gui occupied for the time being, but my aeons were not strong enough even with the both of them working together to take on such a powerful enemy.

"Tidus!" I shouted.

No reply.

"Please Tidus wake up." I yelled desperately. I was afraid that I had used so much energy on summoning that I may not be able to heal him even the slightest bit without passing out like before.

He didn't budge. He just lay there.

I was going to have to do something, so gently I cupped his face in between my hands and tried to block out the battle going on behind me. Concentrating hard I could start to feel the magic within me begin to accumulate in the centre of my chest. It began to flow down throughout my arms and towards the tips of my fingers and then finally, the magic began to seep into his skin. His entire face was glowing now. It was like a mass of pyreflies had nestled beneath his skin. It felt somewhat different this time. Almost as if I was literally draining my own life into him.

"Tidus come on. Wake up." I mumbled through gritted teeth, not wanting to break my concentration.

Soon enough I felt two arms clasp onto mine and looking down at him I saw wide blue eyes staring back at me.

"Stop!" he demanded breathlessly.

Letting go instantly I felt weak and tired. However I was stronger now. I wouldn't faint. I would keep going.

"Come on." I instructed tiresomely and held out a hand for him to take.

He accepted it and then stood to his full height with my help.

"You summoned two?" he asked.

I nodded and began to lead him around the battle and down the path off to the left.

"Quick." I heard him say, as he begun to run ahead, holding onto my hand so that we could both get out of the danger zone as soon as possible.

Once we had finally reached our destination we stopped to catch our breath as we leant against the wall of the entrance.

I gazed out at my aeons and watched as they fought on for us. They were wounded and tired and I knew that I had to dismiss them. We were safe now; there was nothing more I could do. So walking out a little I got ready to call them away, when suddenly it seemed as if Gui was finally giving up. Holding back I stared on as the powerful spirits attacked forcefully.

* * *

"He's gone." Tidus sighed moments later with relief as the entity disintegrated into nothing but pyreflies.

"Finally." I breathed and then turned back to my guardian.

"I thought I told you to run." He spoke, now seeming a little more firm.

"You did." I confirmed.

I heard him laugh a little and then say, "As selfish as this may sound, I'm glad you didn't."

"Well I couldn't very well have my guardian dying on me now could I?" I asked with a smile.

His own smile faded a little and he simply nodded, "Yeah…"

I sat down on the ground for a minute in a crouching position, with my arms wrapped around my legs and allowed myself to rest while he remained leaning against the wall.

Around ten minutes later he spoke again, "We better head off."

I turned my head back and nodded and once again stood to my full height. I stifled a yawn but I was having trouble keeping my eyes open.

"Hey." He said.

I looked up and waited for him to continue.

"I promise we'll get a good nights sleep tonight okay?"

"All right." I nodded and then let him lead me along the highroad to Djose temple.

* * *

_**Tidus's POV:**_

"Who you guarding?" the man on the left asked.

"Lady Yuna." I answered formally; arms folded.

"Ah the High Summoner Braska's daughter."

"Yeah." I answered eyeing him carefully before turning back towards the entrance that I was waiting for Yuna to come out of.

"You got any relatives that knew Braska?" he asked.

I turned to him a little annoyed with the interrogation but simply smiled and answered, "Not that I know of."

"Strange." He commented.

I turned away and cursed under my breath before turning back and asking, "What?"

A little startled by my tone of voice he replied, "Oh it's just that I've seen spheres of his journey. One of the guardians reminded me of you."

I was about to comment when suddenly I heard the entrance to the chamber of fayth begin to open. As the door opened I saw Yuna standing there, looking fine. She was holding it together, not letting herself fall like last time. However I still remained cautious and made my way over to the stairs just in case. She smiled down at me reassuringly and held onto the banister for support as she descended the staircase.

"Ah Lady Yuna." Came the same mans voice.

She immediately turned to him and stopped where she was.

"I am Isaaru."

"Hello." She smiled and then continued to walk down to where I stood.

"I too am a summoner following in your fathers footsteps." He explained.

"Look we'd really love to stay and chat but we gotta keep moving." I said in a sarcastic tone as I began to guide Yuna out of the temple.

"Of course. I wish you both luck." He replied and then began to make his way up the stairs himself.

"Same to you." Came Yuna's sweet voice and with that we left.

* * *

We had now come to the Moonflow and were headed towards a Shoopuff. We had to get over to Guadosalam, even though I knew I shouldn't be there. I was really beginning to feel a queasy feeling in the pit of my stomach now.

_What if the Guado recognized me? What if I got taken away from Yuna? What if I couldn't protect her?_

"Tidus?"

"Huh?"

"We're here."

Looking up I saw that we were now about to board an enormous Shoopuff, which swung it's trunk lazily as it waited for orders to head off.

_Well, I guess I'll just have to take my chances._

So boarding the Shoopuff after Yuna I looked back one last time at the Moonflow.

_We'll be okay. I'll make sure of that.

* * *

_

"Tidus I don't think it's safe for us to be here." Yuna whispered as we made our way through groups of Guado's.

"Thanks for stating the obvious but we _have_ to pass through here." I replied in a rather annoyed tone.

Seeing the worry on her face I sighed and spoke once again, "Look it's gonna be fine. We just gotta make sure not to draw too much attention to ourselves."

"Easier said than done." She replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked now speaking quietly as we journeyed further into the centre of Guadosalam.

"Well," She began and then scanned the area as if to make sure no one was listening in on our conversation, "I'm a summoner…and you…" she trailed off.

Looking away with a frown; knowing what she was getting at I nodded, "Yeah…I know."

Everything was going good for a while. We were almost nearing the exit when suddenly Yuna whispered, "Tidus is it just me or is that Guado taking particular interest in us?"

I turned to look but was stopped as she grabbed onto my arm and pulled me over to the nearest wall.

"Okay." She breathed and then stole a glance over my shoulder, "He's right behind you."

"Is he coming over?" I asked facing her.

"Not at the moment."

"If we just stand here he's gonna notice us. Why don't we just keep walking until we're outta here?" I suggested.

"If he thinks we're suspicious he'll have guards on us in seconds. The exits _are_ guarded." She explained.

"Alright well…what are we gonna do if he comes over?" I asked somewhat desperately.

"Um…I don't know." She frowned.

"What if we just make a run for it?" I suggested hopefully.

She shook her head, "That would look even worse."

"What's worse than being caught? My face isn't exactly transparent." I grumbled.

It was then that I saw her eyes widen with unease.

"Is he coming over now?" I asked.

A simple nod was her answer and I began to panic.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked once more starting to perspire at the thought of him recognizing me as the man who murdered Seymour.

"I don't know." She said now beginning to hyperventilate and look back and forth between him and then me as she searched for a solution to the situation.

I suddenly thought of something that might keep him away. If we made ourselves look occupied with something else then maybe he would just leave us.

"Yuna kiss me."

She looked up at me abruptly and whispered, "What?"

"Just do it." I demanded and quickly peered over my shoulder at the approaching Guado. We didn't have much time before he finally got here so turning to her again I saw her about to speak but simply took her mouth with my own.

She jolted as soon as I began but hesitantly allowed me to move closer so that the Guado had very little chance of seeing our faces.

"Excuse me you two but what is your business here?" He now spoke as he stood behind me.

I languidly waved one hand back at him as if to say that what we were doing was more important. I think I made a clear enough sign to the Guado that at least we weren't doing any harm.

The next I heard from him was a sigh and then he mumbled, "The youth have no respect these days…" as he seemed to wander back to his original spot.

I removed myself from her gently and then whispered, "I think we're safe."

But Yuna didn't respond. She just stood there staring at the ground. Frowning I tilted her face up to mine, "Hey…are you okay?"

She nodded, but I could tell that her mind was on something else. It was then that I began to see the full effect that my actions had taken upon her, by the way in which she was now acting towards me.

"We better go in case we're not so lucky next time." She said firmly and with a certain tone that somehow seemed to tell me that she was beginning to close up.

I feared then that maybe this was the beginning of her building up inner walls, like she was supposed to when she first became a summoner, so that she wouldn't get hurt.

Staring after her I saw that she had now reached the exit and I hurried out too; not looking back once.

* * *

_**A/N:** Well I've kept you waiting long enough. I know I told a few of you that I would get this chapter up by the end of last week, but I've been so busy. I only just got holidays and yet I still have to go to work and finish off other miscellaneous schoolwork. Forgive me for being so late._

_But here it is. Chapter 19. Please leave a review even if it's to tell me what a lazy ass I've been for taking an age. Enjoy._

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Square Enix owns FFX and everything associated with it.

* * *

_

**_Yunie Tidus_**


	20. Chapter 20: Finding You

**Chapter 20: Finding You**

_**Yuna's POV:**_

We had reached the Thunderplains safely that night. Tidus had taken us to an Inn and had then organised for us to eat soon after. I didn't really feel like eating at the time though. Now I was in a room, lying on my back on the bed trying to sleep. Strangely enough, the Inn was rather packed. We had managed to get two of the last five rooms.

As I was saying before, our journey after Guadosalam had been safe, but…it had been very awkward. I was still trying to register what had exactly happened that day. I tried to remember what had caused him to kiss me in the first place, but it seemed that my memory had just erased everything that had happened a few moments before and after the _happening_, to put it delicately.

I sighed and rolled over onto my side and stared into the darkness of the room. I tried to figure out what I was feeling before the morning arrived. I had to make sure that I understood what had happened. Tidus had only done what he did to save us both. There was nothing else.

Sighing yet again, beginning to feel frustrated and wanting nothing more than to forget it all and go to sleep, I rolled over onto my back again.

I closed my eyes and tried to see into my mind. I was feeling…violated in a way. It was just the way he went about the matter. _I mean…I had never before kissed a man and the way he just…kissed me was like…_

Brushing back hair in aggravation I continued…

…_the way he acted afterwards was like kissing was no big deal._ _That it wasn't anything to be taken seriously. I mean how many people had he kissed before me to make him think that it was the norm to go around kissing people like he'd kissed me? Obviously he'd had practice._

I frowned and started to feel myself growing somewhat angry at the thought of him kissing anyone else. _But why?_ He was just my guardian. Sure he was amazingly handsome, but that was it really.

_Really?_

I frowned once again.

_Look it's only a few more days untilwe reach Zanarkand.

* * *

_

_**Baralai's? POV:**_

"The men are in place. We're just waiting for the opportune moment." A scratchy voice sounded through my earpiece.

"What of the guardian?" I asked firmly.

"Our orders were to get the summoner, not the guardian."

Frowning I sat back in my chair, raising a hand to look upon. _Look at those nails. So perfectly clean cut._

"Sir?"

My thoughts were interrupted by the voice yet again.

"If you find him, just leave him." I replied not really seeing the need to have a worthless guardian tag along.

"I could have him dead if that is your wish?" he suggested.

"No. There's no point." I whispered huskily into the transmitter. _This voice was so different._

"All right." The last words of the guard came through.

_Only a little while longer now. Pretty soon I will be able to finish off what I never could. With her, I will be able to take what is rightfully mine…

* * *

_

_**Yuna's POV:**_

I sat up to a knock at the door.

_Who would be awake at this time of night?_

"Who is it?" I called, thinking that it might just be Tidus.

There was no answer, so becoming a little curious I crawled off my bed and slowly began to make my way to the door.

"Tidus is it you?" I called with a frown.

When they didn't answer again, I stopped and began to feel slightly nervous. What if it wasn't Tidus? What if it was someone who wanted to hurt me?

_But who would want to hurt me? I had no enemies that I could think of._

So once again I moved towards the door and hesitantly reached for the door handle. Very quietly I grasped onto it and turned it slowly. However no sooner had I opened the door a crack, someone hastily pushed through and immediately pinned my arms behind my back and held a hand over my mouth.

Eyes widened I tried to scream. But the opponent's hand was thickly covered with a leather glove, preventing any noise from escaping whatsoever.

I tired to bite at it, but their hand was clasping onto my mouth so tightly that I couldn't even move my lips.

"Okay lets get outta here." I heard one of them whisper.

I tried to get a look at the other person who was there but it was too dark. I couldn't make out anything._ Why did I open the door?_

The next I knew I was being moved forward out into the hallway with nothing but my nightdress on. I tried to make my footsteps loud in hopes that someone would hear and come out of their room.

"Get her legs." The man holding onto me ordered, "She's making too much noise."

_Oh no._

My legs were now being hoisted up. I felt so uncomfortable. I was only wearing underwear underneath my nightie (naturally) and the person wasn't even trying to hold my legs together.

* * *

Moments later I was outside watching as the guards - who appeared to be Yevonites surprisingly enough - step back from the Inn as they let it burn. 

I tried to fight back against the guard holding me and I succeeded a little bit. He let go of my mouth for a minute as I flung my right leg back into his groin.

I took the opportunity to scream out, "Tidus get out of…"

I didn't get to finish off the last word as a cloth was held to my nose and mouth. I inhaled something strange. It slowly began to drift up into my head and make me…_sleepy_.

* * *

_**Tidus's POV:**_

"Hey kid wake up!"

"Huh what?" I grumbled tiresomely, opening one eye.

"There's a fire. We gotta get outta here." The man spoke anxiously, perspiring like mad.

Sitting up abruptly I said the first thing I thought of, "Yuna."

"The Lady Yuna?" they asked.

Ignoring him, I breathed in the faint smell of smoke now drifting through my door. I hastily jumped out of the bed and ran all the way to her room.

On the way I noticed that the smoke from the fire was extremely thick. I made my way through it as quickly as I could, trying to find her room. I finally came to the right one and noticed that the door was already open.

"Yuna?" I coughed.

Her room was engulfed in the fumes. Making my way over to her bed I tried to reach down to see if she was okay.

"Yuna." I covered my mouth up with my hand and continued, "Can you hear me?"

Reaching down to shake her I found that the bed was unoccupied, which soon threw me into a frenzied panic.

Standing tall I called out, "Yuna where are you?" inhaling the smoke but not really noticing it as much now.

It was then that I felt a hand on my arm. The entity was pulling me out of the room as they shouted, "Quick. The place is about to collapse."

"I need…to find…"I coughed violently yet again and continued, "Yuna."

I struggled to remove myself from the persons grasp. But I couldn't. I was having trouble breathing and simply didn't have the energy to do anything more.

* * *

Once I was outside I looked everywhere for Yuna. People were standing around everywhere calling out for loved ones. I noticed that the majority of them were Al Bhed as well. 

I knew Yuna wasn't out here. She had to be in the Inn. People were running in and out, each time emerging with someone left behind, and each time there was no Yuna.

I had been told that I was not permitted to re-enter the building, but I was feeling sick to the stomach just thinking about Yuna in there. I saw that on the left of me a Ronso stood with his arms folded, staring straight at the burning structure.

"Hey you?" I called out to him.

He didn't respond, so I called out yet again in a slightly more aggravated manner, "Hey Ronso guy. Answer me."

He turned abruptly; his eyes were slits as he glared at me with an annoyed expression. "What?"

"I need you to help me get back in there." I said getting closer to him now, and wiping sweat from my forehead.

He grunted and shook his head, "No can do. Orders are to stay put." He now stared straight ahead again.

It was then that I recognised something about the way he spoke and the way in which he acted.

"Look I think a summoner might still be in there." I breathed, becoming more anxious.

"Summoner?" he asked, once again looking my way but with a curious gaze.

I nodded and ran a hand through my hair. The frustration was really beginning to set in.

"Kimahri will help." He stated and then began to move towards the Inn.

_Kimahri?_ I remember that name from somewhere.

* * *

"Yuna?" I called out. 

Kimahri had helped me sneak past the men who stood at the entrance of the Inn. Well actually they had seen me and told me I couldn't pass, but considering Kimahri was a Ronso he had no trouble _'removing'_ them, in order for me to get through. I had now reached the decimated hall in which Yuna's room had been and was hazily making my way over fallen pillars and the like as I made my way through the rooms.

Each time I seemed to find yet another unconscious person asleep on their bed and then taking each one outside before rushing back to search for Yuna.

I was slowly becoming drowsy and feeling like I was about to just collapse inside the Inn with no one knowing that I was even in here.

It was when I was making my way back through the building, in yet another desperate attempt to find Yuna that I heard a muffled voice call my name. It sounded strange but I could tell it was the voice of a girl.

"Tidus!" they called again.

I turned and squinted so that I could try and make out who was there. It was within the next few seconds that I saw a figure moving towards me, holding onto something.

As they got closer I saw them hold out the object and tell me to put it on.

I took it from them and observed how they had positioned the mask on their head. Fiddling with it for a moment I finally managed to place it over my face, instantly breathing in much cleaner air.

"Yuna isn't here." They informed.

Looking up I asked, "How do you know?" noting that my voice sounded rather strange.

"Just come with me. I'll explain it on the ship."

"Rikku?" I asked, now realising that it was her.

"Watch out!" she shouted as I heard the ceiling suddenly began to break away right above my head.

Staring up I saw it tumbling towards me and then as fast as I could I ran forwards and grabbed Rikku's arm on the way.

* * *

Once outside I removed the mask and inhaled deep breaths, plonking down onto the ground. I frowned and screwed up my face in fear and anger. 

"I'm a fucking idiot." I screamed.

A little startled from my outburst Rikku hesitantly laid a hand on my shoulder and said, "It's okay. Dad knows where they went."

Lifting my head a little I stared up at her and breathed, "Where is she?"

Standing up, she gazed over her shoulder and pointed into the depths of the Thunderplains.

"They're taking her back to Bevelle."

Right then a voice interrupted. Another older, shaky female voice. "Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to have seen…"

She stopped right in front of me and then leant down, carefully observing my face, "You look so much like him." she whispered a few minutes later.

The woman wore a black-belted dress and dark make-up. Her hair was long and tied back into a braided ponytail.

"In fact. I think I've seen you before." She continued and almost immediately collapsed onto the wet ground in tears.

"Chappu!" she cried.

Rikku simply stared down at me wide-eyed, a little shocked at the woman's behaviour. However, it _had_ been a long and horrific night.

"Are you all right?" Rikku asked, now leaning down to the woman.

The woman gave no reply. She just continued to cry. As I glanced up at Rikku, I saw her shrug and then turn back to the woman.

"Look you can come with us if you want. We're getting out of here."

Sitting up a little she wiped at her eyes and then glanced over to me, "I swear I've seen you before."

She was beginning to calm down now and seemed to be very interested in me.

"You. I've seen you." She stated now sitting on her knees and leaning closer.

"I get that a lot." I mumbled and proceeded to stand.

"Tidus?" she called.

Taken aback at the fact she knew my name I payed closer attention to her and demanded, "How do you know my name?"

"I remember you were the one who helped years ago…" she trailed off as she scanned my face with a frown, "But you still look the same as you did then. How can that be…"

"Look I'm sorry about Chapper…"

"Chappu!" she corrected, looking as if she might cry again.

Rolling my eyes but feeling slightly sorry for her I continued, "I'm sorry that you lost him. But I really need to find someone of my own."

With that I turned and told Rikku to lead the way back to the airship. I had barely walked five meters when I heard her call after me, "You're the one who saved me when I was thirteen."

Stopping, I waited for her to go on.

"Remember when Sin attacked Kilika? I was there. You helped me out of the water."

I tried to remember. So many things had been forgotten since coming back. Rubbing my temples, I tried to think of her name. I could remember people screaming and calling out names. I could remember seeing everyone moving out of the water.

* * *

**_Flashback _**

_"Alright everyone out of the water. Everyone out."_

_"Help!" a girls voice could be heard._

_Glancing out over the water I saw a young girl struggling to get back to shore. Behind her I saw Sin fast approaching._

_"Yo' Braska" the voice of a man called out, " can't you do something?"_

_He was pointing out to sea at the girl._

_He seemed lost and very unsure of what to do, so taking the initiative I ran out to the deck and dove off._

_I could remember her parents screaming, "LU…"_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"Lu!" 

I turned to her and stated questioningly, "Lulu?"

A small nod was her response, as was a small smile.

"Tidus we've got to go. Too many people will want to get on dads ship otherwise." She shouted now pulling at my arm.

"Do you need a lift?"

A bolt of lightening clashed above and the next I knew she was running after us, all the way to the airship.

* * *

_**A/N:** Okay I know that I've taken over a month to get this story updated. I truly am sorry. I've had this typed up for some time now but I kept getting the feeling that it wasn't good enough to post. I've had a hard time writing this chapter. Although I've got the entire story planned I just couldn't seem to get anything worded the way I wanted._

_I've also been extremely busy this last term. I've got 3 weeks of year 12 left and then I'm finished. I will have at least 2 weeks to myself on the holidays along with a new computer, so I should be able to think a lot better with school work off my mind and my family away from me._

_So once again I'm sorry. Just keep with me because I guarantee you're going to like what I have planned for you amazing viewers._

_Please leave a review. I don't mind what it contains. It can be a flame for being so damn late with this chapter for all I care. I just want to know you're at least reading my work. Thank you._

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Square Enix owns FFX and everything associated with it.

* * *

_

**_Yunie Tidus_**


	21. Chapter 21: It Was You

**Chapter 21: It Was You**

_**Tidus's POV:**_

It had been seven hours since we had left the Thunderplains. We had to land the ship for about three hours soon after. A bolt of lightening had struck Cid's ship and it needed to be repaired. I had wanted to travel the rest of the way on foot instead of hanging around but it was after speaking with Rikku's father that I decided to stay.

"Tidus? Aye Tidus lets go."

Looking up I saw Rikku waving for me to follow her onto the airship. _Finally_.

I began to hurry over to the ramp when suddenly Cid barred my path.

Frowning I proceeded to push past but was pulled back abruptly.

I came face to face with the man and asked, "What?"

"You got a plan then?"

Removing my arm from his strong grip I sighed, "I can figure that out on the way."

I once again began to make my way back to the ship when he called out after me, "You do know what can happen to you if _they_ find out your secret right?"

Eyes widened, I came to a halt and whispered just loud enough for him to hear, "What are you talking about?"

"Tidus…just be careful with your decisions all right?"

With that being said he hurried past me and made his way up into the ship. As he moved up the stairs he turned back to look at me. At that moment I remembered something. Something just…clicked. I knew who Cid was now. He was one of the guardians I travelled with ten years ago.

* * *

_**Yuna's POV:**_

Mouth gagged and blindfolded I sat in a chair with both hands bound behind my back. I could hear faint whispers of men and even sometimes the screams of people in the cells on the other side of the walls.

One man whose voice I recognised was ordering about guards and explaining what would happen after _'the event.'_

What the event was, I had no idea. All I knew was that I was somewhere away from the Thunderplains and somewhere away from anyone that could help me.

Suddenly I felt the material wedged between my teeth start to loosen and then fall from my mouth to hang around my neck. I moistened my lips and waited for whoever it was to begin whatever they had planned for me.

"Well now…" he began, causing me to slightly jump.

His tone of voice seemed so callous and iniquitous, and yet…it was also familiar.

"Where am I?" I dared to ask.

"Guess." He stated hastily, brushing his fingers over my shoulders sending a cold shiver down my spine.

"I don't want to."

Suddenly he moved around from behind to kneel in front of me and rest his arms across my lap.

I gasped slightly at the proximity and then heard him say; "You've most certainly…_developed,_ since I last saw you my dear." he spoke in a devious tone.

_Since he last saw me? Who the hell is this?_

Suddenly I felt a smooth hand begin to slide up under my nightgown and further up my thigh.

"Please…don't." I demanded almost pleadingly.

His hand stopped moving up and quickly retreated. I breathed in deeply; thankful that he had stopped.

"You will be mine soon enough." He stated assertively.

Then with a snap of his fingers I heard the doors open. I moved my head to where I heard the muffled voices of men and wondered what was going to happen next. I had been uneasy before but now I was terrified.

A moment later my blindfold was removed and I found myself staring up at…

"Baralai?" I frowned in disbelief.

I now felt my hands being untied.

He gazed down at me for a moment and then spoke to the men, "Take her upstairs to prepare for the ceremony."

With that he turned and proceeded to leave.

"Wait Baralai. What's going on?" I called out.

_Baralai? What? This wasn't the same Praetor Baralai I knew._

Turning to me yet again he mustered a small smile and replied, "All in good time my lady."

* * *

_**Tidus's POV:**_

"Tidus let him go." Rikku pleaded.

"NO!" I called back, gripping tighter onto his collar as I held him high up against a wall, watching as his face began to turn into a sickly purple.

"Why did you tell them where we were!" I demanded.

"I…" he began between coughs, "needed the money." He finished as he attempted to take in more air.

"Tidus let him go. He'll choke to death before you get any more answers out of him." Lulu spoke firmly.

Glaring at him threateningly I dropped him and stood back to gaze down at his limp body which had been resting in a bed moments before.

"Tell me where she is." I demanded.

Rubbing his neck slowly he stared up and whispered huskily, "I don't know."

Delivering a swift blow to the right side of his face I yelled, "Tell me where the fuck she is!"

Now lying helplessly on the ground I heard Lulu yell something and then sit down beside the redhead.

"Tidus that's enough." She exclaimed and then turned her attention back to the man.

Turning up my nose at him I turned and retreated back to my room. I heard Rikku call out after me but I payed no heed to her.

Moments later I walked back into the room to find that the man was now seated on his bed with Lulu observing his bruises.

He stared up at me again, this time with fear as he saw what I had held within my right hand. Without a second thought I thrust the sword upwards so that the tip of the blade rested against his throat. I heard Lulu gasp and Rikku cry out in the background.

Very slowly and quietly I spoke through clenched teeth, "Tell me where she is or you'll find this blade through your neck."

He gulped and I felt the vibrations travel up to the hilt of my sword.

Staring down at the weapon he began, "They were…guards of Yevon. They…they said something about getting back to Bevelle. Then they knocked me out. That's all I know. I- I swear."

I waited a moment; staring at his face curiously, before I replied, "Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

He shook his head, never taking his eyes of the blade once.

I took this as my opportunity to knock him out yet again with a forceful blow to his temple and watched as he fell down onto the bed.

"Tidus that was totally uncalled for." Lulu spoke quietly but firmly, seeming to be a little wary of me at the moment.

"If he hadn't of told those idiots where we were none of this would have happened." I yelled gesturing with both hands and waving my sword about.

"Oh come on. Those jackasses would've found you anyway. If it wasn't Wakka who told them it would've been someone else." Rikku countered.

Turning to her I started off softly, "Yeah but _he_ was the one who squealed. As if I'm gonna just sit here and not give him the bloody beating he deserves." I yelled as I finished off.

"Look we're almost at Bevelle. I suggest you calm down if you want to successfully get Yuna outta this mess." Rikku replied bluntly before leaving the room.

Frowning after her I turned back to Lulu and asked in a slightly sarcastic manner, "Am I being unreasonable by giving that prick what he fucking deserves?"

"Oh definitely not." She replied never looking at me once.

Knowing that she didn't mean a word she said I nodded and whispered, "He's the enemy in this situation. Not me."

With that being said I sheathed my sword, left the room and began to make my way back to Cid.

* * *

_**Yuna's POV:**_

_The blonde man…he is not of this world anymore._

_He is connected with my son._

_He will do terrible things…he will not be able to help himself…_

_He may be of value to you but he is not one to be trusted._

_Don't be a fool like your father was…_

I opened my eyes and stared into the full-length mirror before me, taking in the beauty of the dress I was wearing for a moment. Blinking I looked away and remembered what I was about to do.

I know now. I know what he is. And he is not among the living. When we next meet I will send him and then he will be gone forever. He _was_ the one in the sphere…

"Lady Yuna." Someone called as they knocked on the door.

I turned to stare at it and answered, "Yes?"

"They're waiting for you. The ceremony will commence shortly."

I felt my muscles tense slightly and then I replied with a nod, "All right."

Inhaling deeply I took in my appearance one last time and then began to make my way over to the door.

I knew he was connected to Maester Seymour. But not like this. How could he have let this happen? I don't know how I'm going to do this…but…I have to send him.

_I hope he will forgive me.

* * *

_

_**Baralai? POV:**_

"Is she ready?" I asked the messenger.

"She said she was. I expect she'll be here within the next few minutes."

"Make sure she is. Time is running out." I replied while staring up at the blue sky above.

"The boy was reported dead by one of the guards as well." He informed quietly.

I nodded and dismissed him.

_Lets just hope all goes well. Braska…your little girl is going to help me destroy Spira. Your little guardian failed…as did you._

* * *

_**Tidus's POV:**_

"There!" I exclaimed as I jumped over Cid's control panel and ran towards the window ahead.

"Hey watch it boy." He growled in annoyance. "You haven't changed a damn bit." He mumbled loud enough for me to hear.

Frowning at his comment I stared out of the window and looked down at what appeared to be a ceremony of some sort.

"Hey Cid?" I called back.

"Yeah?"

"Is it some kind of holiday celebration today or something?" I asked now seeing a long stream of robed people making their way up an isle below.

"No." he replied with confusion in his voice.

"Wow look at that." Rikku squealed in excitement.

Covering my right ear I turned and shouted, "Rikku! Will there ever be day when you just be silent?"

Pouting she folded her arms and mumbled, "No one here appreciates me."

"Move it." A strong Al Bhed accented man shouted.

Turning I saw that it was Cid's son Brother. Laughing I stared up at Cid and called, "Cid. You sure you didn't adopt him or something. I mean…I've seen your wife. She wasn't ugly."

As soon as I said it I immediately felt the blood drain from my face. I realised that I had just said something I shouldn't have known. From the look of Cid's face he was very surprised at my query.

Then it started.

"Wha? But how would you know?" Rikku asked in astonishment.

Turning to her I stared and tried to say something but was saved when Cid conveniently intervened and stated solemnly, "We're goin down. Get ready. It doesn't look good."

Turning slowly away from Rikku's questioning gaze I faced the window once more and saw…

"Some kind of wedding or something." I observed with a frown.

After a few more minutes of trying to get a closer look at the people I found that I was staring at someone very familiar.

"Yuna!" I called, knowing perfectly well that she couldn't hear me.

I saw her in a gown of some sort. I followed the path she was following and saw that she was journeying towards…

"It's that damn Yevon advocate." I yelled as I smashed my fist onto the window.

Becoming frustrated I kicked and pounded into the window a few more times until I found that I had smashed right through it and was now falling.

I could hear my name being called from above and screams as they were starting to feel the pressure of being sucked out of the window themselves.

Glass fell around me and had cut me up a fair bit. But all I was focused on at the moment was surviving the fall so that I could get to Yuna.

I'd be damned…_'again',_ before I let that psycho marry Yuna.

* * *

_**A/N:** I got this one done a little quicker this time. I hope you enjoyed it. Things are starting to unravel. A little short I know. But I'm sure you'll love the next chapter. Fluff all around. Hehehe. My mind is still in study mode at the moment. I finished my last exam todayand I feel so unimaginative. So if this chapter feels a little stiff, well...it's not my fault. I started this when I was studying and finishedit right after an exam so it may feel a little dry. Hehehe. _

_Please leave a review. I have to say that I was really, really amazed at how many reviews I got for chapter 20. THANK YOU SO MUCH. I love you all!_

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for the plot. Square Enix owns FFX and everything associated with it.

* * *

_

_**Yunie Tidus**_


	22. Chapter 22: Doing What She Must

**Chapter 22: Doing What She Must**

_**Tidus's POV:**_

"Let her go!" I shouted while being held back forcefully by Yevon Guards.

"You will remain silent throughout the ceremony!" an old geezer piped in, clearly annoyed at my futile attempts to help Yuna.

"Ceremony? It's a freakin felony. You're forcing her to marry against her will!"

I was so riled up that I could feel my face turn bright red from the amount of pressure I was placing upon it with my hard faced glare in Baralai's direction.

Yuna was standing looking seemingly all right from what I could see from her stance and reaction to what was going on around her. But I knew her well enough by now to know that she was not at all psyched about wedding this guy.

Her eyes said it all. She watched me helplessly as if silently begging me to stop and just let what had to be done carry through.

The blonde that stood only a few inches away from her was desperately trying to get Yuna's attention to which she seemed oblivious as she continued to stare down at me.

It was upon reaching his hand to her cheek that she turned and moved his hand away firmly and nodded to the elderly man to carry on.

However I noticed something strange about Baralai. Not that I knew him enough to say that he was acting any different than usual, but it was something he did that reminded me of someone else I'd had the displeasure of knowing.

The way he smirked and…the glint in his eyes were a trait of the same man I thought was gone for good this time.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"_So where's your little Praetor boy eh?"_

_Standing near the window, she gazed out in a daze and replied, "He's not mine…and he's out trying to patch up some things with the Guado's." then turning to me with a stern stare she continued, "Which he wouldn't have to be doing if…" she trailed off with a small shake of her head and sunk down in a chair on the opposite side of the room._

_I could see that I had made her somewhat irate and upset and I did feel bad…slightly. But I couldn't let my feelings get in the way of what I was dealing with. I would not back down from my own beliefs and try to comfort her or any other Yevon advocate. _

_She may be Braska's daughter, but if she wanted me to understand her, she had to understand me first._

_Baralai…surprised he hasn't gone nutty like Seymour yet. _

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

_Seymour?_ That's why this guy looks so familiar. He's possessed by Seymour. Being dead does come in handy. You get an extra sense.

By now the 'ceremony' had 'commenced' and I could see Baralai…er, Seymour inching his way towards Yuna.

He's come back for her. He couldn't get to her ten years ago, so he's come back for her.

I tried to pull my arms away from the grip of the guards behind me but was immediately pulled back once more; feeling the cold steel of a blade resting right at the base of my neck. The edge dangerously pressing firmly against my collarbone.

"You aren't going anywhere." A gruff voice informed me.

* * *

_**Yuna's POV:**_

I was basically too shocked to express what I felt. I did not want to do this, obviously, but the weapon situated directly at the base of Tidus's neck did not exactly give me any other choice in the matter.

_Why did I open the door last night?_

Hanging my head with my eyes shut tight I suddenly felt a cold hand tilt my head upwards once more and it was then I realised that the 'ceremony' was over.

I inhaled deeply as Maester Mika finished up with, "You may now kiss your bride."

Staring directly up at Baralai I waited both patiently and unwillingly for him as he began to lower his face towards mine. I almost allowed myself to turn away but knew that if I did the consequences could be dire. Embarrassing a highly respected man in front of his people was not a smart idea.

He had almost reached his destination. He was so close that I could feel his hot breathe on my face when suddenly there was a rumble that sounded like the thunder from the Thunderplains. He pulled back but held me close as if I were his to protect and then stared up over the temple to where the noise had reverberated from.

With a flick of his wrist and a shout to go see what it was the guards outlining the temple around us hurried off with weapons in hand orderly.

"There will be nothing that can stop the ceremony today." He informed reassuringly with a smile in my direction. Did he expect to see me smile in response to this? Did he think that I was at all happy with the events?

I instead frowned and turned back to Tidus. As soon as I found his face among the many other men I locked my eyes with his. He stared back up at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes and then gave me quick wink. Right then I couldn't be anymore confused than I already was. My confusion must have shown for he gave me a slow smile that was far more reassuring than Baralai's had been.

It was then that I felt something kick in. My mind played over the time I had spent learning martial arts at Besaid. I remembered pounding into a dummy feeling the hot rays of the sun beat down on me. That one night I was swaying my sword around skilfully, crouching down low in a right hand stance, the hilt of my sword resting protectively on the side of my head with the blade pointing directly out to sea at the full moon.

I _could_ beat him. I tried to move back a little only to feel my body being pulled closer to his. I had noted earlier on that he had a sword strapped to his right hip. So ever so carefully I reached my arm around his waist until he suddenly turned and stared down at me with confusion. I halted and then saw him smile with a glance in Tidus's direction as he slowly ran his hands down my sides, resting them firmly on my hips. A shudder ran up my spine. Hastily he crushed his lips down onto mine daring to try and slip his tongue into my mouth. Disgusted I quickly clutched onto the hilt of his blade and unsheathed it as I tore away from his firm grip, hearing and feeling the material on the right side of my waist tear away, leaving me in a rather revealing state.

His expression was both devious and disturbing and the look in his eyes was very intimidating.

"I know it's you Maester Seymour." I whispered loud enough so that only he could hear.

This time I saw a hint of worry but it quickly turned into a look of confidence.

"My dear lady Yuna. You look as beautiful as your mother did ten years ago."

His voice now took on a different tone and I instantly recognised it from somewhere. Eyes widened I spoke softly, "How would you know? My mother was not from these parts."

An explosion was heard from behind the temple, which distracted me for a few moments and that, was all he needed. In one swift move he was at my side with one hand embracing my waist and the other holding firmly onto my hand that held the weapon. Quietly he whispered into my left ear, "I know because…I got to be the one to bestow upon her, everlasting peace."

I gasped slightly at his words and suddenly I remembered the sphere I had found in Tidus's cabin that night on the Celsius. Choking back tears I whispered, "You…killed her."

"That I did." He affirmed.

I closed my eyes and felt a lone tear fall down my cheek, "Why?" was all I could say.

Lowering his mouth closer to me he spoke in a cruel tone, "Because she belonged to Braska."

At the mention of my fathers name I reopened my eyes and made a desperate but futile attempt to free myself from this monsters grasp. I caught a glimpse of Tidus out of the corner of my eye and saw that he was lying on the ground seemingly unconscious but attempting to pick himself up from the floor. Guards surrounded him as they shot out over the temple under Master Mika's order but did not pay any real attention to him.

"Now hand it back to me and we can continue." Seymour ordered, now speaking in a demanding tone.

Turning to stare up at him I shook my head and felt him grip onto me even tighter as if to dare me to go against his will.

"You will do as I say." He growled now twisting my arm around my back.

I winced at his sudden loud and overpowering tone but yet again shook my head. It was then that I saw him raise his hand. Closing my eyes I waited for his palm to meet my face. However it was then that I felt myself being pushed forward and into the arms of someone strong as I heard the unsent Maester Seymour cry out as someone or something attacked him.

I heard explosions behind me and men crying out as they were wounded. I could feel the arms of the person holding me tighten around me and shield my face from any debris that flew our way.

I opened my eyes a few minutes later when all suddenly became quiet and noted that the person who was holding me was someone I didn't know. They smelt different and as I raised my head I saw a tanned face and a wave of red hair sitting firmly on his head.

Confused I went to speak but faltered as soon as I saw his somewhat shocked expression. I followed his gaze, shifting in his arms slightly and saw that Rikku, Uncle Cid, Brother, a woman with long black hair whom I did not know and a Ronso all standing still as they stared out over the balcony of the temple.

I looked back up at the man holding me and watched as he turned to me slowly.

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

However I didn't give him a chance to answer as I pushed away from him and desperately searched for Tidus among the debris and fallen guards.

I had a feeling in pit of my stomach that something bad had happened and yet I didn't want to accept it. My hair now flew about my face wildly and my dress was ripped and undesirably revealing.

Breathing deeply I ran up to Rikku and turned her towards me. Her face was not comforting in the slightest.

"Where's Tidus?" I breathed; clutching onto her shoulders, desperately wanting her to tell me that he was okay.

But her eyes told me everything I needed to know and then slowly she gazed out over the balcony once more and whispered, "He fought Baralai. They…fell and…" she trailed off as she went into a daze, almost as if replaying the scene over in her mind.

Turning I bolted towards the balcony. Upon reaching it I gazed down and could see nothing from my position but knew that he was down there somewhere.

Then suddenly I felt my chest grow heavy and my eyes begin to water. I bit onto my lip and forced myself to hold them back. Two hands found my shoulders and I heard a deep voice say, "He did a very bold thing in doing what he did."

Nodding at my uncle's words I turned and hung my head low so as not to let anyone see my tears.

"Oh Yuna. Don't hide away." And with that being said he pulled me into a strong and comforting embrace and I allowed myself to let my tears fall against his chest.

It seemed that time had stopped. What was I to do without my guardian? What was I to do without _him_? I felt for him there was no denying it. I wanted him close…nearby. I wanted to hear his laugh even if he didn't laugh all too often. It was comforting. I wanted to tell him that I wanted him to be the one who was there with me before I left this world.

Suddenly I heard Rikku squeal in what seemed like joy and then soon after I heard someone groan.

Wiping away my tears quickly, I raised my head to stare over my uncle's shoulder. I froze and clutched onto my uncles shirt tight as I saw someone who should have been dead.

Blinking profusely I slowly removed myself from my uncle and began to make my way over to where Rikku was hugging the blonde.

Soon enough his eyes met up with mine and I quickened my pace and watched as he pulled away from Rikku and allowed me to embrace him tightly. His arms came down around my waist and then slowly he lifted a hand to the back of my head, brushing through my hair gently.

"Give ya a scare did I?" he asked quietly in a slightly humorous but concerned tone.

Grasping onto him a little more firmly I buried my face into his clothes and mumbled a quiet, "Mmhmm."

Standing there with him, in his arms made me feel a little nervous and yet so at peace. I loved his smell but somehow it was unnerving. I didn't really want to figure out why it upset me, so I simply pushed the thought into the back of my mind.

"We should get moving." I heard uncle Cid's voice speak up.

A little surprised that no one but me and Rikku had been even remotely relieved or surprised at Tidus's return, I frowned slightly and lifted my face to stare up at him.

I saw a few minor scratches about his face and his clothes were as filthy as anything. But he was here. So why the peculiar reaction when they themselves had seen Tidus fall or jump off the balcony? They had thought he'd died too.

A slow nod in my uncle's direction from Tidus signalled for the rest of us to start moving.

I however did not budge. I felt as though something bad was going to happen if I did. "Yuna lets go." Tidus spoke firmly while trying to pry my arms from around his waist.

"I should go to the fayth." I whispered instantly remembering my pilgrimage and my duties again.

"Yuna don't worry about it now." He spoke quickly and then proceeded to move off with me towards the airship.

I stood firmly and pulled away from him. Turning he frowned and told the others to head off to the airship and that we would be there in a minute.

Now pointing in the direction of the temple he spoke, "It's about to collapse. Do you really want to risk your life _now_?"

Turning to stare back at the temple it seemed that my eyes might have been playing tricks on me.

What I saw was very different. To me it looked as though the temple was sturdy enough to allow me sufficient time to obtain Shiva and still make it out safely.

But then again, maybe my determination was once more getting in the way of what was real.

"I can make it." I replied with a nod and proceeded to make my way towards the temple.

I then heard him run up beside me and block my path as he held onto my upper arms firmly.

"Yuna you know it's not safe. Don't do something stupid." He advised, his grip tightening as he said this.

"I have to. I need to be stronger for the end." I explained truthfully.

The look in his eyes when I said _'the end'_ quickly changed from his both solemn and annoyed look, to concern and what seemed like…sadness.

Then with a nod he released his hold on me and began to follow me into the temple.

I turned to him.

"No Tidus you stay here. I'll be fine on my own." I reassured him, not wanting him to get hurt again.

"No Yuna I'm your guardian. It's my job to follow you." He replied in a both mocking but serious tone.

Smiling I then began to quicken my pace into the temple and desperately tried to find the entrance to the chamber amongst all the rubble and fallen pillars.

The groan of the ceiling as the weight of it shifted, due to the pillars no longer supporting it did make me feel a little nervous, but it didn't stop me from moving in further and towards the now visible entrance to the fayth.

"What on earth did they use to cause this much damage?" I pondered out aloud to myself.

"Eh…you know Cid. Always did love mixing his magic and what not." Tidus replied, but seeming to be a little far away in the mind himself.

"You've known Uncle Cid before this?" I asked with a slight frown as I began to climb through the debris carefully, trying not to disturb anything that might cause the structure to collapse.

"Hmm? Oh, uh…no not really." He answered a little lost for words it seemed and it did make me wonder a little more who Tidus had been before all of this.

Finally I had reached the entrance and was glad that it was clear of anything that would block my path.

"Alright I'll be right back." I called back to him, hearing my voice echo off the walls.

"I'm going with you all the way." He confirmed.

Sighing quietly I nodded and ducked through the door and into the passage.

* * *

"Well that was fun." Tidus mumbled.

"You get used to it after a while." I replied now making my way towards the final door.

"Hmph."

"All right I shouldn't take long." I breathed a little tired from the day's events and then turned to make my way into the chamber.

Hearing him cough and sounding a little short of air I halted, turned and called back, "Are you all right?"

Hand on stomach and looking a little pale he nodded and gestured for me to continue, "I'm fine. Hurry up so we can get outta here."

I did as he said and soon enough I was out of his sight and in the presence of the fayth once more.

* * *

_**A/N:** Alrighty then. Hehehe. What did you think eh? Not too dull? I was up till around 4 am the last few mornings typing this up on my new comp. YES I HAVE A NEW COMPUTER! Ahem. Anyway I rather liked this chapter due to the fact that it was much easier for me to write. I was able to flow on better with it and was able to make it a tad longer by about 1000 words.  (Aww I love that song). I could have kept going with it but…yeah I thought I'd be evil and leave you with another cliff-hanger._

_To those of you who thought that Tidus's reaction to Wakka in the last chapter was a little OOC for him, think back to the first few chapters where Tidus was truly himself. He was an angry aggravated man. However he calmed down a little while with Yuna. But as you saw with the small incident with Wakka his true nature kicked in again once provoked. Think of the title for the story, 'His Demons'. I didn't call it that for nothing._

_Once again THANK YOU! To all you people who review. I can now personally reply to any queries you may have in your review due to the new reply feature. MAKE SURE YOU ARE LOGGED IN THOUGH! _

_A few people have helped me lately with getting a little more motivated with my story. You know who you are I hope._

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for the plot. Square Enix owns FFX and everything associated with it._

_

* * *

_

**Yunie Tidus**


	23. Chapter 23: Trudging Along

**Chapter 23: Trudging along…**

_**Yuna's POV:**_

It had taken longer than I had anticipated but it was still one of the quickest visits I had ever payed to the fayth. I was feeling slightly stronger than I had the previous times as well. However I felt something strange happen this particular visit. Before when I had seen the fayth, it felt like I wasn't the only one they were paying attention to. It wasn't how I thought it was supposed to be. Just now however, I noticed how strong the feeling was. I could feel that something was distracting them and I had no idea what it could be. Whatever it was…it didn't feel right. The feeling was horrible, as if something bad was still yet to come other than the final battle with Sin.

Upon exiting the chamber I glanced around, still a little hazy from the previous events to see where Tidus was. When I found that I couldn't see is figure slouching on the stairs or standing around anywhere I felt my heart race as I began to panic.

_He wouldn't…leave me would he?_

It was then that my eyes came to rest on an entity at the bottom of the staircase.

Eyes widened I skipped down the stairs and came to kneel at my guardians side.

"Tidus are you all right?" I breathed feeling very uneasy, as I stared at his body resting on his stomach.

He didn't move and it didn't even seem like he was breathing.

Grasping onto his shoulder I shook him firmly and spoke a little louder, "Tidus wake up. What happened?"

I heard the walls around me begin to groan as the weight of the structure once again shifted. Lifting my head up slowly I stared up towards the ceiling and saw that it was beginning to fall apart.

Turning back to Tidus I shouted this time, "Come on Tidus wake up. We've got to get out of here. Please!"

It was then that I heard him grumble something under his breath and I saw his eyelids flicker.

"Tidus?" I stated questioningly, brushing blonde tresses away from his eyes.

He opened his eyes halfway and weakly smiled up at me. "Just taking a nap."

A little relieved that he was at least awake I tried to get him to sit up but he wouldn't budge. More of the ceiling began to breakaway and I was starting to get even more anxious than before as it landed only metres away from us in large chunks.

"Just let me rest for a minute." He waved off now turning away.

Shocked at his sudden stupidity when it was he who had told me to hurry up so that we could get out, I rolled him over onto his back and yelled, "Are you crazy? We've got to…"

It was then that I saw his eyes widen and I proceeded to ask, "What's wr…"

He was quick to roll over with me and come to a halt. I frowned up at him when suddenly I heard something collide with the floor below. Both turning with a jolt we saw that it was more of the ceiling falling away.

"I think that could have been us." Tidus whispered.

Feeling somewhat shocked that it in fact could have been, I didn't notice when he suddenly pulled me to my feet and began to hurry me out of the chamber.

"Woah!" he cried as a large boulder like portion of the building landed in front of us, causing him to jump back a little.

"Quick!" he called back, never letting go of my hand once as we ran through the remainder of the chamber and out into the main part of the temple.

Upon exiting the chamber however, we soon came to notice that the temple was now unrecognisable and that the exit was nowhere to be seen.

"What do we do now?" I asked a little more than worried although I managed to hide it.

"It's okay." He replied reassuringly; his mind seeming to be somewhere else at that point in time.

I trusted that he would find a way, but I hoped that it would be sooner rather than later. My nerves getting the better of me I wriggled my hand from his grasp and proceeded to make my way through the rubble.

"Yuna come back. It's not safe." He called now coming after me.

"Standing back there wasn't exactly getting us anywhere." I called back as I searched for a way out.

"I just needed a few minutes to think." He grumbled as he followed my path.

Turning with the remainder of my dress held up so that I didn't trip over it I said, "A few minutes? This place could fall apart in seconds."

"Well if I'm not mistaken, you were the one who wanted to come in here in the first place." He shouted.

Closing my mouth I glared straight at him and then turned once more.

"I had to." I replied firmly while climbing over pillars and grasping onto anything that might help me in the process of getting through the ruins.

"Just like your damn father." He muttered obviously thinking that I couldn't hear.

Again. He had said something about my father in such a way, which would suggest to anyone who didn't know him, that he knew my father when he was alive. But I knew better.

Stopping once more I turned around to fully face him this time and asked firmly, "What do you know about my father? You're the same age as me. You wouldn't have known him at all." Frowning at him a little.

Staying quiet for a moment he continued to move forward until he stood right beside me; his eyes glancing around the walls.

"Forget I even said anything." He mumbled now passing me.

I stood back for a few minutes as I reflected back on what Seymour had said to me about my mother earlier on. Feeling the anger that I had seemed to of buried resurface, I yelled, "Every time something happens…every time I do something…you always seem to relate it back to my father somehow."

I heard him come to a halt; the sound of his feet no longer tapping against the rubble.

Taking in a deep breath with my back still facing him I spoke yet again, "Who were you before you came to Bevelle that night Tidus?"

A long silence ensued and slowly I began to catch my breath once more as I awaited his response.

"I was the person you see now." He replied quietly a few moments later.

"You wouldn't lie to me would you?" I asked now turning to stare at his back.

His head tilted upwards and then slowly he shook it and replied, "No."

Feeling a little confused as to whether I should believe him or not, I continued forward and made my way past him yet again.

"Will you promise me something Tidus?" I asked a little more calmly and thoughtfully.

"What's that?"

"Will you…promise to stay with me until the end?" I asked, turning my head to stare back at him once again.

He did not look at me but he nodded and replied, "I'm your guardian. Do I really have a choice?"

Feeling a little disappointed with his answer I nodded. I had hoped that maybe he would have said something more. I guess I kind of wanted him to say something along the lines of…that he would stay with me because he wanted to…not because he had to. However, I had to push my feelings aside and move on. What was I thinking anyway?

I was a summoner. He was my guardian. The more we acted our roles, the easier it would be when the end finally came. We could both part our separate ways and move on with the next chapter of our lives, so to speak.

A few moments later I heard a triumphant laugh from Tidus as he moved towards a light that shone through the cracks of fallen pillars and the like, near one of the walls up ahead.

"Did you find a way out?" I called out as I began to make my way towards him.

"Sure did. Shouldn't take much to shove a few of these rocks out of the way."

"You sure?" I asked with a slight frown wanting to be certain that we weren't somehow going to cause the structure to collapse on top of us.

"Not really but we may as well try yeah?" he said with such ease that it unnerved me to some extent.

"Uh Tidus." I began timidly, not wanting to make him angry with my queries, "If you're not really sure don't you think it's best not to risk it?"

With a groan of annoyance like I had expected from him he replied, "We're already risking it."

Sighing, I climbed over to where he was kneeling as he pulled away debris and began to make a clean route for us to escape through.

Slowly I kneeled down beside him and began to help.

"It's okay I can do it." he groaned as he lifted a particularly large rock away and plonked it down on his other side.

"It'll be quicker if we both help." I gasped as I pushed away at a rather large boulder.

"Be careful." He said after I had done so and then looked at me for a moment with a slight frown.

"I am." I replied firmly.

Soon enough it seemed that we had mad a large enough gap for us to slide down through and outside to safety.

"Alright then, you go first." He spoke firmly while brushing away his hair from his eyes. It was then that I noticed something rather odd.

He wasn't even perspiring…and after all that, I would have thought…

"Yuna aren't you listening to me?"

"Huh." I snapped out of my daze and simply blinked at him.

"Hurry up and get down there. I wanna get out too."

Staring down at the hole we had just created I tried to register why we had made it and then it clicked.

"Oh." I slightly shouted with realisation as I quickly began to turn around and move down.

"Easy does it." Tidus guided me with both of his hands on my upper arms firmly.

"Okay it doesn't look like too much of a fall if I let you go now." He observed as he stared over my head towards the ground.

Tilting my head to the side I searched for the ground and felt my heart skip a beat.

"Are you sure it's safe?" I asked, feeling that it was a fair way down.

"You'll be right." He reassured.

I turned my head around and breathed in deeply trying to ready myself for the fall.

"Okay don't look down. Just try to land in a crouching position." He advised confidently.

Nodding, I counted, "One…two…"

"Three." He finished and let me go.

Closing my eyes I held onto my breath. Oh please let me live through this I thought, knowing that I would but would still end up with some serious bruising.

But I never met the ground. Something caught me and moved back a bit.

But…Tidus wasn't down here…he was still in the building.

Opening my eyes I saw that I was in the arms of someone large and blue and then I heard an echoed voice call from above, "Thanks Ronnie."

Letting me down hastily but carefully the blue Ronso walked over to the large hole and called upwards, "Kimahri. Not Ronnie."

"Eh…" Tidus mumbled back but the rest was only for Kimahri to hear it seemed.

Getting anxious I cupped my mouth with both hands and called, "Hurry up and get out. You're taking awfully long."

"Yeah yeah I'm coming." He grumbled.

True to his word he was outside moments after. Now that he was out in the light I could see just how dirty he was. Smiling a little I brushed back small wisps of hair from my face and suggested we head back to the ship.

Agreeing with a nod, Kimahri was the first to walk off soon followed by me. I glanced back to make sure Tidus was following. He was but at a rather slow pace and seeming a little lost.

"Come on Tidus." I called back as I came to a halt.

Lifting his head he smiled tiresomely…but not the way one smiles after a day of playing blitzball. It was almost as if…he had had enough and just wanted to…_rest?_

I didn't like that thought. It suggested that maybe he was…

Forcing it to the back of my mind I continued on and decided that it had already been a long day. No need to worry about something that wasn't worth worrying about.

* * *

_**Tidus's POV:**_

Staring up at the dark skies above I wondered why Braska had chosen me to come back. Had he chosen me to come back? Or was I simply here to solve unfinished business. I couldn't save Yuna the way I wanted to years ago. Now I was back here and having to save a girl that I just could not save.

Braska had told me…_ Keep my daughter safe…follow her will and keep her safe…always._

How many times had I thought back on his words now?

You can't save someone who doesn't want saving.

If I could find a way to defeat Sin without Yuna having to die in the process then maybe I could meet up with his wishes. I would still follow her but still be able to save her.

Leaning back on the side of the airship I rested my head in my hand and sighed, "It's impossible."

"What is?"

Jolting slightly, I lifted my face away from my hand and saw that it was Wakka. The red head I'd previously beaten the living daylights out of.

"Eh…women I guess." Knowing that part of what I said was true.

"Ya that be right." He replied as he moved out onto the deck of the airship a little further.

"Cold tonight ya?" he commented whilst rubbing both hands together in order to keep the warmth from escaping.

Blinking, I slunk back into the shadows a little more and answered the opposite of what I knew was true, "Yeah…a little."

I couldn't feel the cold even if I wanted too tonight. The only cold I could feel was the coldness of my heart and soul. They both wanted to rest so badly in the warmth of the home I had lived in for ten years now.

"Ya know that Lulu?" he began.

Raising an eyebrow I answered, "Yeah."

"She was engaged to me brother. Seems he didn't…seems he passed on…" he suddenly became quiet.

"Chappu?" I asked, this time stating his name correctly.

"Ya. Few years younger then me. Aye…what a waste of a life." He sighed as he sat down onto the deck and hung his head.

"It was those damn Al Bhed. It's always them."

"You do realise you're currently on a ship full of Al Bhed?" I asked bluntly.

Nodding he replied, "I do. But I can't really do nothing about that right now can I? Best wait till I get off this thing if I were to try anything."

"Wow. He's got a brain." I replied with a roll of my eyes, now making my way towards the lift.

"So where you from?" he asked.

Couldn't he tell I was leaving?

"Eh…not from around these parts. I'm heading down now." I answered now making my way through the doors.

"You're not from this world are you?" he slowly stated questioningly, this time taking on another tone.

Halting I gripped onto the side of the ship and waited for him to continue. He couldn't know. I mean…was it that bloody obvious or something? If so…could _she_ know too?

When he didn't say anything I looked over my shoulder and called back, "What kind of question is that?" trying to make out that he was the fool in this situation, in hopes he would just shut-up.

Standing confidently he sighed and stated, "When you fought me that day…you didn't hurt…you didn't gasp…you didn't even seem like you felt pain whatsoever. You bled…ya I saw blood. But it wasn't like it should be. Nothing that I've seen of you so far is how it should be."

Frowning I once again let my anger get the better of me. Turning I started quiet but threateningly, "You don't know what I am or what I've been through. You have no right to say what I should be like. I am the way I am because of…"

Staring at me and waiting for me to carry on he prompted, "Ya? Explain it to me then."

Sighing in annoyance I turned and replied firmly, "You know what? I don't need to tell you anything."

"Best tell your summoner. She'd be wanting to know the truth."

Feeling my face soften at the thought of Yuna I asked a little more calmly, "What am I to tell her?" not realising that for a little while I had let my guard down and made it sound as though I really did have something to hide.

"Whatever it is you been hiding. I'm thinking she might already be on to ya. Maybe you've been missing certain things about the way people react when around you…maybe you've not yet gotten used to being around people again…but…"

"Shut the hell up you psycho. I'm not hiding anything and I don't have anything to tell. So just drop it all right?"

With that I jumped into the lift thinking that the door couldn't slide closed fast enough.

Once I was alone again I slunk down to the floor and hung my head in my hands. I really wanted to keep my secret…_secret_. I didn't want to be sent before I had done what I needed to do. I would never be able to rest otherwise. But then there was something else nagging at me. Something else was telling me that maybe…I really just wanted to save Yuna. Was I feeling something for her?

I couldn't tell. I wasn't really human anymore. I wasn't really anything. I was just…a bunch of memories come together to form my once alive and healthy form.

"I won't be sent before this is all over. I will stay with her until the end. I promised her as well as Braska and that's what I intend to do." I spoke out loud, hoping that this way if I stated it outside of my mind I just might have more of a chance in fulfilling both promises and scare away anything that might try to make me think otherwise.

Moments later the doors to the lift opened and in stepped one bare foot before jumping back a little in shock.

"Tidus?" someone gasped.

Jolting, I lifted my head, resting both hands on either side of me and saw Yuna trying to catch her breath.

"Startle ya did I?" I asked trying to sound as though nothing was the matter.

"You did. Is everything okay?" she asked as I stood and began to move past her.

Scratching the back of my head I considered telling her, 'No. Everything is not okay. I'm dead. Send me now.' But…I turned instead with a smile, "Everything's fine."

I hated lying to her. I really wanted to tell her the truth. I just hoped that when the time came for everything to be found out that she would understand.

"Okay." She answered before stepping into the lift.

Frowning I gripped onto the side door of the lift and asked, "Where you off to?"

"Just up to the deck." She informed with a slight yawn.

Remembering that Wakka was still up there I instantly thought that maybe he would tell her things and make her start to think differently of me.

"It's cold out there tonight. How about you stay down here and save yourself from getting sick." I suggested trying to reach for her.

Laughing a little in what seemed like annoyance she replied, "I can take care of myself most of the time Tidus."

"Please Yuna?" I asked quietly…almost pleading with her.

She looked at me then with a frown of questioning but soon she complied with my wishes and moved out of the lift, before sighing in annoyance as she hurried past me to Rikku's room.

She agreed to do as I said too quickly though. Somehow that made me uneasy…

* * *

_**A/N:** I know you people keep asking me to update but I've been busy with so much…STUFF, that I just couldn't update as much as I wanted. The chapter title kinda matches my progress with the story LMAO!_

_Here is the final chapter for this year. I'm leaving this Friday so don't expect anything for the next two weeks until I get back. Although you've been waiting that long originally for updates haven't you?_

_Sorry > _

_Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year. I love you all to death so don't go doing something dumb on your holiday. We want you around for a little while longer yet. You can still have fun without being completely stupid and ruining any future plans._

_PLEASE KEEP SAFE! I need people to review my stories P. Nah toodles people waves I'll be back winks_

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for the plot. Square-Enix owns FFX and everything associated with it.

* * *

_

**_Yunie Tidus_**


	24. Chapter 24: Flowers in Macalania

**Chapter 24: Flowers in Macalania**

_**Tidus's POV:**_

"Tidus?"

_Oh what now? _

"I'm in the shower!" I shouted in annoyance, hoping they'd get the hint and leave me alone.

However when whoever it was didn't stop calling my name it became apparent they hadn't heard me.

_Why is it that I can hear them but they can't hear me?_

Sighing I twisted the taps to the shower off and made my way into the warmth of my cabin, dripping with water and almost slipping on the floor.

"What do you want?" I called out as I began to dry myself off.

"We've stopped off at Macalania for a bit if you wanna come outside and relax." Came the voice of Rikku it seemed.

She didn't sound like her usual hyper self either.

Frowning I asked slowly, "Didn't we pass Macalania already?"

"Yeah but Yunie wanted to stop here." Her muffled voice explained from the other side.

When I gave no reply Rikku continued, "So yeah. We're here and…whatever. Night. I'm going to bed."

"Night." I mumbled as I slipped back into my gear, wondering why Yuna had requested we spend the night here. It was just as dangerous here as it was in Bevelle. If it wasn't those damn Yevon advocates after me it was the Guado's.

* * *

Moments later I'd jumped off the airship and had begun making my way to the Spring Cid had told me Yuna was at.

My mind wondered over various thoughts but what I most thought about was how obvious my true self was becoming to those around me and I had no doubt in my mind now that Yuna suspected something.

Maybe that's why she was down here. I stiffened at the thought that maybe she had set up this whole thing to interrogate me away from everyone else.

Stopping near a tree I hung back in the shadows and considered heading back to the ship but…I just couldn't leave Yuna here by herself. What was she doing out here all alone anyway? If she wanted to talk why didn't she have someone stay with her until I arrived?

It was so quiet out here. This place held so many secrets and memories it seemed. I knew very few of them from my journey through here ten years ago. Too bad I had very few pleasant memories and this place reminded me all over again of what had been. Silently I veered off the main path and made my way along a small trail I remembered passing through at the beginning of the journey. It led to a small opening that was covered in shallow water and as I stared around at the trees and pyreflies slowly drifting past I saw a shadow. At first I stood back in case it was someone or something I'd rather not meet.

But as I observed the figure more carefully I saw that the pyreflies had begun to swarm around the form and instantly I knew who it was.

"Auron?" I enquired now stepping out from my small hiding spot.

He didn't say anything and so I immediately got over the shock of seeing him here of all places and begun to ask questions.

"What do I do? Tell me what I'm supposed to do." I pleaded, hoping that he would tell me how to save Yuna and the rest of Spira.

However he did not answer. He stared at me blankly and then handed me a glowing orange orb.

I stared down at it sitting quietly in my left hand when suddenly,

"A SPHERE?" I yelled.

Glaring at him in disbelief I waited for an answer. He just stood there with no real emotion. It wasn't really him standing there. I was losing it.

Lifting my left hand I threw the sphere atmy fellow dead guardianwith force. However it soared right through him and into a patch of shallow water, disturbing the peace.

I watched as the pyreflies gradually began to fly away from Auron's form and once again skim the waters surface and hover around the treetops quietly.

With one last look at the area in which I had last seenAuron I turned and began to make my way to Yuna. Looks like I really am alone.

A few steps later I found myself staring upon a wide glistening lake that sat so still that it reflected the moon and pyreflies above perfectly. The trees were glowing brightly and there standing in the centre of the beautiful scene stood Yuna with her back to me completing the seemingly mysterious picture. Then I noticed something rather odd. She was back in her summoner garment.

I began to make my way towards the lake and was just about to call her name when I suddenly tripped, landing flat on my stomach. I lay there for a moment before turning slightly as I tried to look for what had caused my fall. Instantly my gaze fell upon an oversized blue fur coated foot.

Then quickly darting my gaze up to the face of a smirking Kimarhi I asked, "Did you do that on purpose?"

With a grunt he leant down to help me up and replied, "Tidus deserve it."

I was just about ready to question his motive when I heard a small laugh from behind.

Turning I saw that Yuna had turned around and had seemed to have either seen or gotten the gist of what had just happened.

"Kimarhi leave now." He spoke once again serious, before slowly walking away.

My eyes wandered away from him and slowly drifted over my surroundings once again until finally I let my gaze settle on Yuna. She wasn't looking at me. I did notice however that her face was somewhat thoughtful. It seemed that we had just grown accustomed to each other's presence and no words needed to be said in order to make the situation less awkward.

"Jump in." she suddenly spoke with a tilt of her head, now looking up at me.

Contemplating whether or not to get in gave Yuna enough time to ask, "You're not afraid of a little water are you?"

"Course not. Just…I just had a shower." I said with a nod and planted myself on the bank.

"So. I'm swimming in my respectable garments." She replied in a surprisingly derisive tone.

"Ah…so now she's mocking the temples." I observed with a shake of my head in reference to just today when we had trashed the last one we'd been to.

It seemed she knew what I was getting at by my tone of voice.

"Uncle Cid was the one who destroyed the temple. Not me." She answered now lifting her head towards the night sky and then with a sigh she leant back and began to float.

_Poor girl._ I observed. _Seems so lost. Almost as if she isn't sure what to believe anymore._

Remembering why I was here again I cleared my throat and asked, "So why did you send for me?"

I saw her frown slightly before asking, "What do you mean?"

"Well, didn't you ask to see me about something?" I asked now sitting up straight, getting ready for what I presumed was not going to be a pleasant conversation.

Calmly she replied, "No. I'm guessing Rikku told you I was here though?"

Thinking back to what had actually happened before I had arrived, I realised that no one had actually told me that Yuna had sent for me. They had merely told me where she was. I had gotten mixed up on the way here thinking of what she might say to me when I finally saw her that I had assumed she had sent for me in the first place.

"Tidus?" she stated questioningly when I didn't reply.

"Oh yeah, she did." I replied quickly snapping out of my thoughts. "I got confused is all."

"All right then…but actually…"

_Uh oh._

"…now that you're here…I did want to speak with you about something." Her voice was so calm but so serious and it made me nervous.

Slowly she lifted her body into a standing position again. She was now soaked from head to toe, save for her face and very little of the front of her upper body.

_Dammit…here it comes. I'm screwed. I'll be sent and then…_

"I wanted to know what actually happened that night you were accused of…murdering Seymour." She asked quietly but without hesitation.

Still a little shaken from the idea that she might have been about to enquire about my existence here in Spira I replied rather quickly, "I dunno…I. I guess I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

_Great answer._

"Why do you ask?" I questioned now removing my shoes and dipping my feet in the water. The sensation was weird. Much like my showers. I could feel it but it didn't really make me feel any more human.

"It's just that. Now that Baralai is gone, there is only the Guado and Maester Mika left. I don't think that they'd give you a fair trial…" she trailed off as she watched me carefully, as if not sure whether to go on or not.

The reason behind my very place here beside Yuna's side suddenly kicked in again. I remembered the cell I was locked in at Bevelle and the guards. I knew that people were after me all along. I had just lost track of how serious the situation was up until now.

It kind of made me wonder why they let me go in the first place.

My mind began to spin as I began to put everything together. Seymour wanted to marry Yuna to become the final aeon and become Sin himself like he planned to ten years ago. But because I killed him he used Baralai to set up his little plan. Now Baralai's dead too.

Seymour hasn't gone yet. He's still around. I can feel it.

_Whatever happens next will surely be a nice little addition to this already screwed up party._

"Do you want to head back…" it was then that I heard something flying overhead.

Glancing up towards the sky I saw that it was the Celsius.

"Hey." I frowned and proceeded to stand but faltered, not yet sure if my eyes were playing tricks on me. However when it became apparent that it _was_ the Celsius _flying away without us on it_, I jumped to my feet and began to call out to them as I swung my arms in the air in what I knew was a futile attempt to stop them.

"They're gone Tidus." Yuna sighed and waded around in the water once more.

"Gone? What do you mean gone? They didn't wait for us?" I asked in disbelief, darting my eyes back and forth between her and the now empty sky, save for the moon and stars.

It was then that I felt something cold around my waist. Looking down I saw that I must have at one point during my little endeavour jumped into the lake.

"I asked them to go." Yuna replied with a shrug as she stared up at the bright night sky.

"Uh, why?" I asked, just a tad confused as to _'why'_ she would send off both our protection and transportation.

"Because I know that things are about to get bad and I don't want them getting in the middle of it. We're the ones who are in the wrong. I can't ask them to pay the price for our sins." She answered now sounding even more serious and even further away from me. Just like she had when we first met.

"What do you mean? You're not the one who did anything wrong, I was…"

I immediately stopped. I was about to confess everything. I knew she knew I had done the deed.

"Tidus. I knew before just now that you were the one who…" she paused for a moment and then continued on, "Even before we left Bevelle I had a strong feeling that you weren't telling me the truth."

"I…" I began to cut her off.

But it's not your fault. I did the wrong thing in bringing you this far. Now Baralai is dead because of me and you won't have a chance. I should have never asked you to become my guardian." She half-shouted nearing the end of her last sentence.

With that she turned away from me.

_Oh please don't do this to me. She's putting all the blame on her and now I'll have to say it's not her fault and confess everything and make my wrongdoing all the more real._

"I-I'm sorry…" she stuttered.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for." I insisted, running a hand hastily through my hair, becoming even more frustrated by the second.

"I didn't mean for this to happen." She continued on as though she hadn't heard me. This time however I thought I heard a small whimper.

_Perfect. Now she's crying and I'm going to have to do something to comfort her. I'm no good at that stuff._

I tensed when I heard a few more whimpers and quiet sobs. It made me nervous and unsure what to do. Standing but a few feet away from her didn't really give me the option to pretend I couldn't hear her and just turn the other cheek.

So wading towards her hesitantly, I askedhesitantlyand almost pleadingly, "Please…don't."

Her shoulders shook every now and then and I knew that I couldn't simply ask her to stop. Why did she feel the need to cry for anyway? Surely I couldn't mean that much to her. Apart from the fact that I was her guardian, what other use did she need me for?

"Can you go for a w-while?" she asked, sounding as though she was trying to keep it all in until I left.

As much as I would have felt more comfortable to have just left right then I knew that I needed to stay.

"Can't." I mumbled as I ran a hand over the water's surface, spoiling the moons reflection as the water rippled.

"Why not?" she asked now turning to me, looking confused as to why I wouldn't do what she'd asked of me.

"Because I'm your guardian." I replied like I had many times before with a slight sigh and feeling a little relieved that she had now calmed down.

Come to think of it, I don't think she's cried once before now. _Strong girl._

She remained quiet for a moment and then fully swivelled around in the water and made her way towards me. I thought she might slap me, so I closed my eyes and readied myself for the blow. Seconds later I felt two arms wrap themselves around my middle and a head against my chest. Upon opening my eyes I glanced down to see that her tears had ceased but now her facial features were inexpressive.

"You okay? You sure you don't want to punch me or something?" I asked with a hint of joking in my voice trying to lighten things up, while trying to figure out what I should do with _my_ arms.

_Heh. Awkward._

Yet…it felt nice in a way. Knowing that someone needed me…yeah, nice…it was something I hadn't really felt all too often back when I was alive.

"It won't do to bring any harm to my only guardian." She informed while still holding on to me rather tight.

It was quiet for a moment until Yuna suddenly pulled away slightly with a frown, so I waited for her to speak.

"Do you…" she turned her head to the side and continued, "Do you smell that?"

Raising an eyebrow I asked, "Smell what?"

She breathed in deeply before stating, "That."

She continued to stare around at our surroundings as if she were searching for something in particular.

"Weird…I've smelt it before, but never here. It was so close too…" she trailed off.

A noise behind us made me jolt and alerted Yuna in the process. I was kind of glad for the interruption actually. Being that close to Yuna wasn't right. It did spring certain thoughts to my mind and I was appalled with them as much as I was enticed by them.

"What is…"

"Sshh." I hushed her quietly and listened for the noise again.

"…went that way…minutes ago." Muffled voices were heard.

I only caught partial bits of what the voices were saying to each other but knew that they were most likely referring to me and it seemed Yuna had heard too.

"We've got to make sure we're not seen." She whispered as she began to pull me back and further into the lake near the shadows of the trees hanging overhead.

I wasn't sure if they had left or not but we continued to hide in the shadows until we were sure no one was going to pop out from behind a tree and grab us.

Suddenly when it seemed like everything was fine I saw two figures emerge from behind a mass of trees and stop at the entrance to the spring.

I felt Yuna's fingers dig into my right arm in fear of them possibly finding our little hiding spot. When it became apparent that they were concentrating on something else I payed close attention and then, I saw it.

I inhaled sharply and clenched both hands into fists as I felt my entire body tense. I now saw that the figures were both a Guado and a Yevon Guard.

_Oh this cannot be happening. Man I'm a dumbass._

"I found it not too far from here." The Yevon guard said handing _it_ over to the Guado.

He placed it carefully into the hands of the blue-haired Guado who inspected it for a moment before nodding.

_Now I'm really dead. Freakin wonderful._

"Keep it safe. It's our evidence. Keep a sharp eye out too." He instructed.

The Guado gave one more nod and then proceeded to walk slowly past the guard who in turn hurried off in the other direction towards Bevelle.

Both Yuna and I remained quiet for the next few minutes until she wondered out loud, "Evidence?"

I couldn't look at her. I couldn't let her see the worry, which was clearly showing.

"They've found something for the trial." She spoke anxiously now starting to fret.

I closed my eyes and punched myself mentally. I was so stupid.

"It'll be okay." I tried to reassure her but failed to keep the tone of defeat from my voice.

Moments later Yuna waded past me and replied, "Of course it will."

Surprisingly I found that I could have almost believed her if I didn't already know what was recorded in the sphere.

* * *

_**AN:** Hello people. I got back from holidays a few days ago and got straight on here and began typing. I am now free from dirt and bugs and PEOPLE! Now I can finally concentrate on finishing this story._

_I was going to upload this around three days ago but unfortunately dial-up likes to choose whether or not it's going to allow you to do certain things at certain times. Grrr…_

_Anyways enjoy, please review and tell me what you thought. _

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for the plot. Square-Enix owns FFX and everything associated with it._

_

* * *

_

**Yunie Tidus**


	25. Chapter 25: Guardian's Hymn

**Chapter 25: Guardian's Hymn**

_**Yuna's POV:**_

That night we slept in the depths of the woods. We dared not light a fire for fear of being caught, so we risked getting sick instead. As I lay on one side I ran my eyes over my guardian's sleeping form. At least he was able to get to sleep and block out the discomfort of our camp.

With a sigh I rolled over to lie on my back so that I could stare at the sky above.

Considering we were hidden so far into the woods I found that the trees blocked out most of the stars and moon and only specks of light were able to make their way through the leaves.

As I shifted my body over the harsh forest floor I wondered what Tidus was thinking when they found that 'evidence'. I frowned as a sick, gut wrenching feeling played around inside me.

I didn't know why I felt so safe with him when he _did_ commit one of the most 'unacceptable' crimes in Spira.

How did I know that he wouldn't try to hurt me in some way if I got on his nerves a little more than usual? He'd already hurt Wakka. Rikku had told me everything. Now that I thought about it…I was a little nervous around Tidus and after the incident with Wakka, I was also a little more alert.

"Yuna?"

I gasped a little at the sudden interruption but soon calmed down once I realised that it was just him.

Should I answer or just pretend to be asleep? I sighed inwardly as I realised that I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway after tonight's incident and so decided to answer, in the hopes it would take a little of the worry off my mind.

"Yes?" I whispered, still staring upwards.

"I thought you might have been asleep." He whispered, as I heard him move around.

_You would have woken me anyway after that._

I glanced to the side to see that he was now sitting up against a tree trying to get comfortable, which looked to be a rather difficult task. I then turned over onto my other side facing away from him and replied truthfully, "I can't sleep."

"Are you cold?" he asked, still doing his best to keep quiet.

I was freezing. The garment I was wearing did nothing for my arms at all. However I got the feeling that he was purposely ignoring the main problem here.

"No I'm fine." I replied, biting my lip as I thought to mention the scene at the spring.

It was so quiet again after that. Not even the sound of the woods reached this far in.

"You know…" he started off in a surprisingly soothing tone, "I remember as a kid, me and my friends used to get in trouble all the time." And yet he also spoke in a very strange tone of reminiscence.

"I'll never forget the day me and my old buddy Ci-" he paused for a moment and then continued, "Gatta and I decided that it would be fun to throw blitzballs at old man Mika's house."

At the mention of Maester Mika's name I became a little confused but decided to hear him out. Maester Mika couldn't be the only one with that name in all of Spira. Still…I had a feeling and more than often my feelings were nothing short of a small premonition. I knew when something was not right.

"Poor old guy. Ended up throwing the ball just as he walked out of his door." He continued on bringing me out of my reverie.

"What happened then?" I asked now turning to face him with interest, although I couldn't quite make his face out in the dark.

"We ran like hell." He replied with a small laugh and then went quiet again.

However I wanted to know more.

"Where were you living when that happened?" I queried with the objective to be as genuinely curious as possible.

He didn't reply straight away and I was beginning to think that I'd hit a soft spot and perhaps let on that I didn't just want to know for the sake of knowing.

"That was in Bevelle." He answered slowly after a few short moments of absolute silence. "I knew that place like the back of my hand." He finished as he slowly lifted his right hand and inspected the back of it, deep in thought as if to prove his point.

"You knew?" I enquired, wondering what had happened to make him forget.

This had been the most Tidus had spoken of his past to me since I had first met him and he was the one who willingly began the topic at hand. I was going to do my best to keep him talking for as long as I could.

"Yeah, I moved away when I was twelve to go live in Luca with my mum." He sighed, as I heard a tree rustle as he plucked a leaf from it.

My eyes had gradually adjusted to the dark now and I could now see that his expression was rather solemn. I wanted to leave him be, due to his somewhat of a gloomy state but something was nagging in the back of my mind to keep going. Something of importance was to be said soon.

"What happened to your father?" I asked out of sheer curiosity, knowing that it might have been a delicate topic.

"Eh…" he began as if he didn't really care, "He just never came home one day." sounding a little more lost and thoughtful.

It was now that I began to understand him a little more. Mine had never come home either but at least I knew what had happened to my father even if it was a little hard to accept at times. Tidus on the other hand had no idea what had happened to his and I guessed that was where some of his obvious anger was coming from. Then there was the fact that he really did know what happened and just wasn't telling me.

"What was his name?" I asked sitting up against a tree beside him, tilting my head to the side as I tried to get a better view of his face.

His head was hanging in such a depressing way that I felt bad for continuing the conversation at hand and was so close to saying that he didn't have to answer if he didn't want to.

"Jecht." He stated strangely.

At the mention of his father's name I was amazed to see that he had said it in such a way that one could not tell if he either hated or loved his father. He said it in such a way that one would think his feelings towards him were livid and yet the man still remained an idol in his son's eyes.

"Jecht." I murmured, as I pondered over the name.

I had heard that name mentioned before somewhere, now thinking of it a little more carefully.

"Yeah. Star Player of the Bevelle Blitzball team" he said in a mocking tone of admiration. "…I forget what they called themselves." He mumbled as he brought his knees up a little higher and hung his head down even more so.

Remembering back to Luca, to the day that Tidus was mistaken for the real star player of the Luca Goers I asked, "How is it that you didn't know how to play that day at Luca? Having a star player as a father should have-"

"That's where you're mistaken." He suddenly interrupted now sounding a little annoyed as he caught on to where I was headed with my question.

A little taken back by his sudden tone of irritation I held back from speaking anymore and grew a little angry with myself for prying too much.

After an awkward moment of silence he finally spoke up again.

"My father was a star player. So I wasn't." he stated in such a way that told me that the conversation was over. He also seemed to hint that he wasn't annoyed with me as much as I thought he was.

Nodding as an indication that I understood, I suddenly felt a muscle in the side of my neck strain painfully.

I would have given anything to just block everything out and get a good night sleep right then. I felt so tired and my body was aching from lack of rest. However it didn't seem that sleeping in such an uncomfortable camp would have done me any good. I'd only awake in the morning with an even more restless and weary body.

"You should get some sleep." He whispered calmly.

My eyes were far too tired to concentrate on his face anymore and I couldn't tell if he was concerned or just stating the facts of the matter.

"No." I mumbled as I rubbed sleep away from an eye. "I'm past being tired now." Stifling a yawn as I said this.

"Mmm. Come on you can lay against me." He offered as he shifted around a bit in order to get comfortable before he had to support my weight, seeming to know better.

Raising an eyebrow I watched as he gestured for me to lie across his lap.

"I won't bite Yuna." He said with a small laugh.

I was a little put off for a moment. Hearing him say that made me wonder, considering he had already done worse.

However, as reluctant as I was to get any closer to him, I soon found that I was resting against his legs; feeling my eyes start to grow rather heavy.

As I lay there, much more comfortable than I had been before, I was still finding it a little hard to find the land of dreams until suddenly I heard something rather unusual. I frowned a little as I listened to the melody Tidus had started to hum as he ran the tips of his fingers gently through my hair.

My breathing began to slow down and my eyelids began to fall as I found myself not being able to resist being babied like this. It had been so long since I had had anyone treat me like a child.

Listening to him, I found that the tune he was humming so quietly sounded so familiar and yet I just couldn't put my finger on it right at that moment. He sounded so distant and yet he sounded as though he was still here mentally. I would have given anything to have known what he was thinking right then. To see his memories would have helped me understand him so much more.

However sleep came and found me, sweeping me away and the last I remembered was the hymn of my guardian.

* * *

"…wake up sunshine." I heard someone interrupt my sleep.

"Mmm…what?" I mumbled, not interested in the slightest as to what this person had to say.

When it seemed that I might be able to fall asleep again I suddenly felt something tickle my nose.

"Don't." I grumbled, wrinkling my nose and turning my face away.

I received no reply so I gradually calmed down and began to go back to sleep.

However, it had not been even one minute before I felt something tickling the bottom of my feet.

With a giggle and a gasp at the breathtaking and annoying feeling, I bolted upright far too quickly and felt my head collide with something solid. I grimaced but as much as it hurt I found that my own pain was forgotten as I heard the cries of someone else.

"ARGH dammit!" a groan emitted through the quiet of our surroundings.

Still half asleep I tried to search for the source of the pained cries and found that it was no other than Tidus.

'Tidus what did you do?" I asked with worry as he held one hand over his nose.

I tried to get a look as I proceeded to move his hand away only to have him pull back, disallowing me to get any closer.

"Me?" his strained voice asked in bewilderment. "You're the one who sprung up like a freakin daisy."

He moved his hand away from the wounded area to inspect his palm for any signs of blood it seemed. His expression was strange though. It seemed as though he expected to find some proof of his injury lying in the palm of his hand and yet the way he shook it off with a shrug of his shoulders was like it was normal if he didn't find any such evidence anyway.

_Strange indeed._

Remembering why I had woken up in the first place I countered, "Who's fault is that?" trying to withhold a laugh at the current situation now that I saw that he was recovering quickly.

As I watched his frown turn to one of thought as he continuously brought his hand back and forth to his nose, inspecting it each time, I found my gaze come to rest on something else. I smiled as I noted a gold feather in his left hand and seized it hastily as I mockingly interrogated him, "And what might this be?"

Lifting his gaze towards me, away from his hand, he spotted the feather and glanced at me sheepishly as he replied, "You wouldn't wake up."

Smiling, I was about to think of something in answer to that when I suddenly realised something. Frowning I lifted the feather and inspected it with disbelief.

_A chocobo?_

Seeming to sense my confusion Tidus began to explain, "I caught us a ride."

I stared up at him still a little tired and confused. He continued.

"Well seeing as you sent off our only means of transport I had to go out and find something else to get us around." He explained with a smile.

Then I saw a twinkle in his eye, which told me he had done something rather sinister to obtain this certain means of transportation.

"What did you do?" I asked with a sigh.

Raising an eyebrow he looked me over carefully and replied, "Nothing. Why do you always suspect the worst of me Yuna?"

I couldn't tell if he was being serious or simply fooling around so I kept quiet until I saw yet another menacing look in his eyes as he stood.

Standing quickly I questioned, "You did do something?"

"Nice to know I'm trusted yeah." He mumbled with a sigh although he wasn't trying to deny that he had done something wrong.

He began to make his way out through the hidden trail and back out onto the main path with me following close behind him.

"You can't honestly expect me to believe that a chocobo willingly came into Macalania on it's own do you?" I asked, pushing small branches out of my way every now and then and wincing as my hair caught up in the leaves around me.

"Very judgemental aren't you Yuna?" he replied as he pushed a branch out of the way, which wouldn't have affected me in the slightest due to my height.

Frowning in confusion I asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Not all chocobo's are the same. What if this one was curious eh? What if he didn't want to be like the rest, always hanging around in packs? How boring." he queried.

Sighing I rolled my eyes and stated his name in a tone of annoyance, in a silent plea to be serious.

When it appeared that he was not going to cooperate at that point in time I gave up and when we had finally made our way out of the hideaway I came face to face with a large golden chocobo.

Forgetting the small dispute between Tidus and me for the moment, I found myself smiling and walking up to pet the large bird affectionately. It was fairly tame I noted so no doubt Tidus had taken the creature from a trainer or an owner. It definitely wasn't wild I sighed inwardly as my right eye caught a bracelet around it's left ankle.

However considering the circumstances I didn't deem it wise to have Tidus return it. He may have done the wrong thing in order to help us but if I tried to make things right, I might have landed us in more trouble than it was worth with both the Guado and the Yevonites after us.

"Aren't you gorgeous..." I murmured after a while with a small smile as I continued to run my fingers through the bird's feathers.

"Why thank you."

Turning in surprise I was just in time to see the smirk on Tidus' lips. Blushing slightly I turned and replied, "I was talking to the chocobo."

"Sure you were." Tidus replied menacingly as he made his way around to the other side of the chocobo slowly and then turning my way, allowing me to see a quick wink in the process.

_What is up with him today?_

A few moments later he was securing a saddle to the chocobo's back and arranging the reins on it carefully. Once that was done he double-checked that he had set up everything correctly and then stared up and gave me a satisfied nod.

"Well than ladies first." He gestured before shoving both hands in his pockets.

Nodding hesitantly I reached up to grip onto the chocobos stronger feathers at the base of his neck in order to reach the reins but found I wasn't tall enough to do so.

"I'll give ya a hand." Tidus offered as he made his way around to me.

"Okay." I answered and waited to see how he planned to get me up there.

Coming up behind me he placed one of my arms around his neck and lifted me off my feet in one swift move, as he raised me up over the chocobos back allowing me to rest each leg on either side of his back.

"You right?" he asked, as he steadied me to prevent me from falling.

I stared down at him for a moment; just wondering how his genuinely caring ways could turn into pure violence in the blink of an eye once provoked.

Time seemed to stop right then as I stared down in wonder at that young, seemingly carefree face possibly turning into one of fear and pain once sentenced. It was then at that exact moment that I vowed to make sure nothing happened to him.

A few moments later Tidus hoisted himself over the chocobo's back and sat behind me on the saddle very close.

"Alright lets go." Tidus called out to the bird.

When nothing happened I smiled and turned to Tidus. "You know what you're doing?"

Frustration was apparent on his face as he replied, "Course I do."

Then patting the side of the chocobo in hopes it would help he called out, "Come on, move."

When it became apparent that the bird was just not going to move Tidus let out a sigh.

"He was fine before." Tidus mumbled as he jumped down off the bird.

Suddenly the chocobo perked up and seemed far more alert.

Nervous I turned to Tidus and called down to him, "I think he's getting a bit anxious. You best hop on now before…"

It was too late though. I was being carried away on the back of a squawking chocobo of which I had absolutely no control over.

"Grab the reins!" was all I heard after I had proceeded to do so.

_I'm not that dense that I wouldn't have thought to do that in the first place._ I frowned.

The trees of the woods went flying by and every so often I found I had to duck to avoid a low hanging branch. After a few unsuccessful attempts to grab at the reins I finally held them within my grasp. I pulled on them forcefully not particularly caring if I in fact hurt the bird in the process because at the moment I was afraid for me.

The chocobo finally came to a standstill somewhere near the border of the forest. Breathing quickly I tried to calm myself down and breathe in long deep breaths. A few minutes later I had begun to direct the bird back the other way.

"Am I the only sane one on this pilgrimage?" I wondered out loud.

"I beg to differ on the sane part." A voice replied.

Abruptly turning to the left I saw Tidus walk around the corner completely at ease.

Thinking back on how far he would have had to run I raised a brow once I saw that he was not breathless and he was not tired in any way.

"Did you run the whole way?" I enquired curiously.

Shifting nervously in one spot he nodded with a shrug, "Yeah. Used to running I guess." Seeming to try and make a joke out of it due to the current situation of having the Guado and Yevonites after him.

"Hmm." I murmured not particularly caring for his humour at the moment and finding it hard to believe him.

Silence once again ensued and I found myself wanting to know exactly what Tidus' story was.

"Anyway, lets get this show on the road eh?" he said with a smile and once again jumped onto the chocobo's back.

"Off to the Calm Lands." He instructed and this time the chocobo did as instructed.

* * *

_**A/N:** Okay sorry that this is once again late but I've been lazy Sowwy._

_I hope you like it. I thought that considering the end is near I need to kind of slow things down and open Tidus up a little more. _

_Sorry to those who really want some fluff but you're gonna have to wait P This is seriously the first story I've written where I have dragged out the love so far to the end. But yeah…Tidus is too pissed off to get cosy at the moment. P_

_As for Yuna she just wants to get closer to Tidus in order to get to know his past. You saw in this chapter that she is feeling a little more attached to him._

_So as always please review and tell me what you thought._

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for the plot. Square-Enix owns FFX and everything associated with it.

* * *

_

**_Yunie Tidus_**


	26. Chapter 26: Yo Yo Yojimbo

**Chapter 26: Yo Yo Yojimbo**

"That old guy over there said that no one can get through the Calm Lands unless they go through the Cavern of the something or other." Tidus informed me as he stood on the ground below, while I gazed over my surroundings thoughtfully.

We needed to pass through here and if making another visit to the fayth was what it took…

"Looks like you'll be meeting up with the fayth again Yuna." Tidus stated as he mounted the chocobo once more.

"Yojimbo…" I trailed off as Tidus ordered the chocobo to move forward once more, "How much gil do we have?" I asked turning to face him as best I could.

"I dunno…nearing a couple hundred thousand maybe." He shrugged, keeping his eyes focused in front of us.

"Should be enough…" I spoke out loud to myself, yet again trailing off into my thoughts.

"You aren't planning on taking the fayth out to dinner are ya?" he asked in a mocking tone of curiosity.

"Trying to think." I said as I dismissed his playful behaviour for one of the first times since starting the journey.

"He's useless in battle anyway…stingy old bastard." The same voice interrupted me once again.

"Tidus how can you possibly know that?" I sighed, not thinking too much of his words, as I was soon distracted by a few kids running past and calling out to each other.

"I told you we shouldn't have gone down there…miss?"

As Tidus halted the chocobo I averted my attention to a few other children who had been running in the same direction.

"Can you help us?" one asked a little unsure, rubbing at a wound on his left arm.

"You alright?" I asked once I noted the scratches and blood staining their clothes.

"Our friend is stuck down there," he began; pointing in the general direction of the exit of the Calm Lands.

"We tried to get him out but…" one started but was suddenly interrupted by Tidus.

"Stay here." Tidus ordered as he jumped down off the chocobo.

However as soon as I realised what it was he was up to, I was quick jump down and chase after him.

"Tidus wait." I called after him, leaving the bird with the children away from any danger that may lie ahead.

Turning swiftly he caught onto me and prevented me from moving any further.

"I told you to wait here Yuna." He stated firmly, his hand gripping firmly onto my left upper arm.

"Yes but you're my guardian. You go where I go…and I'm going down there." I informed with a frown, getting rather annoyed at his constant attempts to try and save the day, thinking he didn't need my help.

"Yes but I'm supposed to protect you, and that's what I'm doing, so stay here." He ordered in an angered tone.

Not in the least bit wavered I countered, "You can't protect me if I'm here and you're down there. I'm going with you." I stated through gritted teeth, shrugging my arm away from his grasp.

"You just don't listen to reason." He sighed; running a hand through his blonde tresses in a frustrated manner.

I was about to shoot a small comeback at him when suddenly the ground shook. Eyes widened I steadied myself and stared up at Tidus for an answer. It was enough to perhaps cause a small child to fall, but only slightly put off the balance of both Tidus and I.

"You feel that?" I asked quietly, unsure whether I would disturb whatever it was that caused the tremor in the first place.

"Yeah, I reckon those kids bothered Yojimbo. Dunno how they did it, but they got in and out safely somehow." He mused to himself as he stared around thoughtfully, his fingers rubbing his chin slowly as he did so.

"Except for their friend." I corrected, biting my lip thoughtfully as I glanced back at the children who had now begun to run to the safety of one of the Inns.

"Okay I'm gonna go down and check a few things out okay? Please stay here." He asked yet again.

Upon seeing my look of annoyance he continued, "I'm asking nicely." while staring at me with such a face that it made me feel like I just couldn't say no…but I did anyway.

"No Tidus you can't just leave me out here." I sighed, resting my forehead in the palm of my hand, becoming frustrated at the fact that he just wouldn't let up and constantly making me feel awful about not doing as he said.

"This man ain't bothering is he my lady?" a voice interrupted what would have soon become yet another argument.

Turning to the right I saw a man no older than Tidus shifting his eyes back and forth between both Tidus and I cautiously, as if readying himself to take on Tidus if necessary.

I contemplated telling the man that Tidus _was_ bothering me in the hopes that he would deal with him and leave me to go sort things out with the fayth.

However it went against my better instincts.

"No he's not." I sighed, lowering my hand in order to fold my arms, turning my face away from the blonde in front of me.

Eyeing Tidus out of the corner of my eye I saw that he was staring back at me, and I felt that he seemed to sense what I had been considering.

"Alright..." he trailed off a little unsurely. "Are you going to see what all that commotion is about then?" he asked, as a few more people began to hurry past, a little hesitant to linger any longer it seemed.

"Yes we are." I nodded, facing Tidus as I said this.

Tidus simply shook his head and placed both hands on his hips, hanging his head, obviously irritated with my _disobedience._

With that I made my way past both men, running a hand through my hair as I tried to think of the best way to approach the situation ahead.

Tidus was soon to catch up.

"You really are stubborn you know that?" He began to complain.

"That's not always a bad thing." I countered, as I searched for the path that lead down towards the cavern.

Spotting it in the distance I began to quicken my pace into a sprint, which was rather difficult considering my attire. However, thinking back on the alternative summoner's garments I was quick to push away any further negative thoughts on _my_ outfit.

* * *

"Okay I remember this…" I thought out loud to myself as I glanced around the cave. 

The vibrations were stronger inside the cavern I noted as I saw the walls shake off dust and the like.

"Now would be great." Tidus stated in an attempt to hurry my thinking process.

"Not helping." I replied as I stared around at the walls in hopes to see a symbol or anything that would indicate a possible way of reaching the fayth.

Tidus had become a little irritable once we had entered the cave. He didn't realise that you couldn't just burst in and start fighting. We had to find a way into the main area of the cavern to where the fayth waited.

As I continued the search with Tidus' help he began to speak again, but not in the way he had been the last few hours.

"You know there's a story to this place." He began informatively.

Nodding I replied, "I know. The Cavern of the Stolen Fayth. It's about a guardian who tried to save the summoner he was guarding."

"Sure is." He affirmed with a hint of what seemed like sorrow in his voice.

"Was that all?" I asked a little hesitantly stopping my search for a moment.

At times like this I was never really sure if he would bite my head off for furthering the conversation, or just answer with a simple nod.

"Yeah just thought I'd mention it." He answered simply.

All of a sudden I found myself reflecting over the past few days and tried to think about how I really felt about what I was doing now. What I was doing to myself and to the people around me. I was hurting some but I was going to make more happy.

"To make me feel even worse than I already feel…" I whispered to myself, referring to his last remark as I slowly ran my fingers over the wall opposite to where Tidus stood.

It was then that a rush of wind made its presence behind me and then slowly I felt two strong arms encircle my waist and a head resting in the crook of my neck.

"I won't ever leave you." An echoed voice spoke into my ear.

Feeling slightly happy for a moment even though I felt sadness lingering inside of me as well, I held onto the arms around me and replied, "You shouldn't be doing this."

I felt strange all of a sudden. It didn't feel like it was me talking, nor did it feel like the feelings I all of a sudden possessed were mine.

Letting go of me for a moment the person behind me twirled my body around to face them.

It felt like the emotions of someone were slowly twisting their way throughout my body and choking the life out of my own in the hopes that I would lose all sense of myself.

Staring up at the familiar face I couldn't help but think that he was familiar in yet another way. I closed my eyes and thought of who I was again and slowly I felt myself starting to regain control of the situation.

Opening my eyes once more I saw the man in front of me smile and then begin to lean down towards my face. I still felt myself wanting to hold him and be with him in a way that seemed foreign to me. These feelings were an age old and held resentment and fear within them. It was not what I felt towards Tidus.

Forcing myself to turn away, I avoided his kiss much to the confusion of the man in front of me.

It wasn't Tidus. The mind of another possessed his body. I don't know why or how but _I_ had been able to push away the spirit trying to control me. Now it seemed as though I was going to have to try and bring Tidus back.

"You're acting strange. Don't you want to kiss me?" he asked quietly, slowly brushing his fingertips across my cheek. Jolting at his touch I was surprised to find that his skin was ice cold.

It frightened me actually. Being in the arms of someone who could turn on me at any moment if I said the wrong thing.

"No." I shook my head not looking at him once.

_Wrong answer…_I thought to myself preparing myself for the worst.

However I soon felt the tips of fingers slowly turn my head towards his face. "Why not?"

That was when I saw his eyes. It was like watching a sphere. I saw three people running around anxiously right in this cavern. The place was crumbling and it seemed as though that was the end of it, until a large creature suddenly emerged from the shadows.

"Yojimbo…" I whispered.

Suddenly Tidus stumbled backwards holding onto his head in agony.

"Argh what did that bastard do to me!" he cried out, seeming to try and compress the pounding ache of his head between the palm of his hands.

The cries of both men were mixed and I couldn't tell if it was Tidus or the other screaming out.

Making my way towards Tidus in order to help I tried to reach for his hands but was shoved away forcefully.

"Don't come near me." He demanded firmly, now staring up at me; his face bright red.

My breathing began to quicken as I started to panic. Suddenly the calls of a young boy were heard over the now crumbling cave walls.

Turning I saw a boy covered in dirt from head to toe running towards me and into my arms, "He's huge. I didn't mean to wake him, I really didn't." he cried into my skirt.

"You woke Yojimbo?" I repeated still a little shaky from Tidus reaction towards me.

"Yes, I'm sorry." He cried, grasping onto more of my garments.

Suddenly the clang of some type of instrument chimed throughout the tunnel, which told me that the aeon was now very close.

Staring down at the boy I shouted, "Run as fast as you can, straight ahead. You'll be outside and then I want you to stay there alright?"

He stared up at me with a tear-streaked face and obeyed instantly, letting go of my skirt and stumbling out of the trembling passageway.

My attention was yet again reverted back to Tidus as I heard him battling out loud with his new occupant.

Yet again I moved towards him in order to help. I reached forward and held onto his face in an attempt to make him focus on me, but he was not too fond of that idea, pushing me away once more.

"Tidus focus on me. Ignore him, look at me!" I shouted over the surrounding noise.

"I can't think!" he cried out, slamming into the wall behind him.

Eyes widened I soon realised that Tidus was no longer possessed by the man from before, but he was confused. _Strange…_

I knew how to cure him but he just had to listen to me and stop hurting himself.

"Tidus let me help you." I pleaded making my towards him once again.

I grasped onto his upper arms and attempted to stop him from moving, which was a rather difficult task considering he was so much stronger than me.

"Let me figure it out on my own." He growled now slumping down onto the floor.

It was then that the sound of a wall caving in brought pause to the current situation. Feeling my heart pound against my chest I turned to my right and saw the child-like fayth standing lifelessly, his face overshadowed by the hood in which glowed a faint colour of white.

Slowly he made his way towards me. Standing up quickly I waited for him to speak but he continued to walk straight at me. Frowning I went to say something only to feel him walk right through me.

Breathing deeply I closed my eyes as the proximity of the fayth ceased, leaving me feeling rather dizzy.

Reaching out to the wall besides me I inhaled deeply again and then turned, feeling a little uneasy. _Where had he gone…_

My eyes soon focused on Tidus slumped against the wall showing no signs of life whatsoever. Then I saw something move in front of him. Blinking a few times I regained my composure and spoke, "What are you doing?"

When the fayth did not respond, I dragged myself over to where Tidus sat and fell down beside him, watching the childlike figure reach out to touch Tidus' forehead. Almost instantly Tidus reacted, convulsing uncontrollably.

"Helping him." He whispered, and yet it reverberated off the walls as if he had shouted it.

Tidus began to glow a sickly pale colour and then slowly his chest began to rise and fall.

"Strange to be helping someone like him. He's not what he should be." The child spoke simply, continuing the process of healing Tidus…or so it seemed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, taking Tidus' hand in my own, noting yet again how cold he was.

I shivered slightly as I saw a flicker of Tidus eyes, showing no apparent colouring save for the white of his eye and diminutive ebony pupil.

"Why is he like this?" I asked swallowing down my fear and blinking, still a little exhausted.

I had to be strong for the both of us right now.

Suddenly the fayth pulled away from my guardian and stared into my own two bi-coloured eyes with his own pair of darkened orbs.

"When the time comes you won't be able to save him." He stated firmly, simply and without any emotion whatsoever.

The atmosphere seemed to get rather tense as I frowned back at the boy more than slightly perplexed.

"You know what will happen to us both don't you?" I asked not blinking or taking my eyes off him for a second.

I could smell that same scent again. The same one I remembered from the spring.

"That I do." And with that being said he faded right in front of my eyes, and almost instantly Tidus awoke.

He began to gasp and twitch as his muscles jerked his body about. He was perspiring a lot and his face, which was usually a healthy tan, was now pale and sickly in appearance.

"Tidus are you alright now?" I asked while running my free hand through his hair as my other squeezed onto his other hand firmly.

He really wasn't looking too good and I felt slightly afraid for one of the first times in a while. It was then that I realised just how much I needed him by my side. I wouldn't be able to continue without him. I mentally scolded myself for being so stupid to even think I could have gotten this far on my own.

A gasp for air from Tidus interrupted my thoughts as I quickly focused my gaze upon him once more.

"Tidus?" I stated questioningly, slowly brushing back wisps of blonde hair.

"Yep, I'm good." He rasped as he attempted to sit up a little more.

Groaning, he slumped back against the wall yet again and tried to remain still.

"How are you feeling?" I asked with a frown of concern as I watched him breath awkwardly, as if it had been an age since he had done so.

"Yeah I just, it really hurts." He stated in confusion as he brought a hand to his head, brushing against my hand in the process.

Moving away I watched as he slowly came to terms with what had happened and what was happening now.

"Now that is what I call an aeon with an attitude." He spoke, beginning to stand.

Following his gaze I turned around to find that Yojimbo stood against a wall staring at the both of us carefully with his little pet on the side.

"Yo Yo Yojimbo." Tidus laughed as he began to walk towards him.

"Tidus." I whispered questioningly, grabbing onto his arm before he moved any further. "What are you doing?" thinking that he was still a little confused.

Smiling he shrugged free of my grasp and said, "He's a dealer this guy, not a fighter. We give him what he wants and he won't lay a finger on us."

"Why would he hurt us anyway? Aeons don't do that until…" I stopped there, not wanting to continue with that sentence.

"He's been pissed off. Bloody hell look at this place. You wouldn't be too happy if someone did the same to your home in Besaid would you?" he asked as if the answer to my question was so obvious.

"I guess not." I replied a little confused at the concept that you could call the chamber of fayth a home, but I guess he did have a point, even if I was still a little perplexed.

"You guess not? Geez nothing can tick you off can it?"

Smiling a little I shook my head. Even after what had happened moments before Tidus still managed to make me smile. I was grateful for that.

"How much do we owe ya buddy?" Tidus called out as he neared the aeon, fidgeting around in one of his side pockets.

"Yuna do you even want this guy?" he called back a few moments after pulling out the gil.

Frowning at him I went to reply with a yes, when suddenly Yojimbo swiped the gil from Tidus' hand.

"Heh, I guess he's made up your mind for you." Tidus laughed and began to make his way towards the aeons' pet dog.

"Funny looking little fella." He mused as he knelt down and stroked the creatures' fur slowly.

Yojimbo shifted and Tidus got the hint, backing off a little and over to me again. I was currently both amazed and shocked at how well Tidus had been able to handle both of them.

"It's almost as if you've met before." I stated, shifting my gaze from the aeon to Tidus, who stood a few feet away lost in thought.

Seeming not to have heard me he turned and ran a hand through his hair. Then with a frown he shoved both hands in his pockets and said, "You know, we're almost nearing Zanarkand…"

I nodded and leaned back against a wall, thinking over how strange this whole encounter was. I had never obtained an aeon so easily and the fayths' presence had only been for a few minutes this time oddly enough.

"We should do something fun." Tidus spoke quietly and for the first time sounded hesitant towards me.

Returning my gaze to him I smiled and asked, "What kind of fun Tidus?"

"Maybe go see if any of the Al Bhed are having a good time somewhere. They're the most lively bunch of people around at the moment." He informed, now rubbing at a wound on his left arm.

Shaking my head a little unsurely I replied, "I don't think they'd be too happy to see someone like me."

"Someone like you?" he questioned, raising his head with a frown.

Gripping onto my skirt and swaying it about a bit to make my garments the main focus I said, "Summoners, Yevon…the Al Bhed don't follow all that. It'd be awkward."

Smiling Tidus laughed, "You worry too much. They're easy going. Most of them would be too damn drunk to realise who you are." He paused for a moment and then turned serious, "But if you're really concerned, we could dress you up in a skimpy little outfit so you can blend in."

Horrified I shook my head, "The alternative summoners attire was a 'skimpy little outfit'. There's no way I'd even consider it."

"I was kidding Yuna." He sighed with a roll of his eyes.

Breathing in with relief I turned and began to make my way out of the chamber.

"Not that I'd be too disappointed if you did happen to change your mind…" he mumbled from behind.

"What was that Tidus?" I asked with a smirk, however making sure to sound as unaware of his words as possible.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He replied calmly.

* * *

_**A/N: **OMG! I finally updated! I recall having three particular moments during this chapter in which my mind just went……………………………DEAD! I HATE WRITERS BLOCK! I seem to be having a bad case of it lately. _

_Thank Evanescence! Their music got me through most of it when I was feeling really really lost with this. (Note that I do have the entire storyline written, just hard to write sometimes) I was feeling rather silly nearing the end of the chappie and I reckon it showed in Tidus._

_4000 words people._

_Anyway this was supposed to be finished in around the next three chapters, but I just felt like having a bit of fun and adding in a few extra scenes in which I hope Tidus and Yuna can become a bit more 'cosy'._

_THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed, to those who have me on their favourite authors, story favourites and the like. It makes me feel a whole lot better._

_So please review once again. I love you guys. tear_

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for the plot. Square-Enix owns FFX and everything associated with it.

* * *

_

**_Yunie Tidus_**


	27. Chapter 27: Party Pooper

**Chapter 27: Party Pooper**

_**Yuna's POV:**_

After both Tidus and I had exited the chamber we were immediately ambushed by people all wanting to know what had happened.

Tidus made sure to get us out of the crowd together by wrapping an arm around me to prevent us from getting separated.

"Move people." Tidus yelled becoming more infuriated by the second.

I sighed inwardly, not really too happy to see this side of Tidus again. I liked the playful, happy Tidus that I had spoken with only moments before.

But when something annoyed him it always seemed to get to him rather quickly; his attitude becoming nothing less than intolerable.

I would have said something to try and calm him down, but knew that he wouldn't pay any attention to me. He was his own person and he did what he wanted.

Once we had emerged from the crowd we were quick to try and found our ride.

"…Left him here." Tidus mumbled as he slowly scanned the plains for any sign of the large bird.

"He probably ran away after everything that happened before." I sighed as I tried to think of what we would do for transportation now.

"This is just bloody great." Tidus shouted slightly, the frustration building up once more.

Trying to figure out what we were to do was not as easy with him fighting with himself in the background.

"Excuse me miss." A voice called out to me.

Turning I saw that a young girl wearing a red bandana was standing a few feet away with none other than our large yellow feathered friend.

"I found him wondering around just near the entrance to Macalania." She explained while petting him.

Smiling I walked over to the both of them and nodded as I gave my thanks.

"He's quite young, I expect he's only been around for a few years this one." She informed.

Turning to her I asked, "How do you know?" curious as to how a young girl such as herself knew about such things.

"My father is a chocobo breeder." She replied simply.

"Where was he?" A voice from behind suddenly interrupted any further conversation.

Inhaling sharply I turned to Tidus and frowned, "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Well I'm sorry." He apologised but didn't seem to mean it.

"Thank you." I smiled at the girl once more, hoping that it was a clear enough sign that she should leave now.

"My name's Kali by the way." She continued on as me and Tidus both mounted the chocobo.

Feeling that I should introduce myself - even if she may have known me already - I went to reply when Tidus suddenly ordered the bird to move forward.

"That was rude Tidus." I muttered.

"Whatever." He grumbled and continued forward.

* * *

A few hours later we had met up with a few Al Bhed and Tidus had decided that having a good time was definitely on the agenda before we went any further. 

I had sort of hoped he was kidding when he had suggested it back at the Calm Lands.

"Alright, later on this afternoon after these guys finish up we're catching a ride with them to Bikanel." He informed while tying the chocobo to the nearest tree.

Frowning I nodded and situated myself under another tree, not particularly happy about partying with the Al Bhed.

Moments later he sat down next to me calmly and then stared deep into my eyes as if trying to find an answer, until I turned away and asked, "What?"

"Don't you want to go out tonight?" he asked while plucking at small blades of grass in front of him.

Shaking my head slightly a little unsure about what I wanted I answered, "It's not that. It's just. I don't really belong in a place like that."

"What do you mean." He asked sounding serious.

"Well…" trailing off I sighed and continued, "I already told you. I'm a summoner and the Al Bhed are against anything to do with Yevon."

Leaning back against the tree Tidus sighed and then mumbled, "You really do worry too much. I told you that we'd dress you up so you'd look like one of them. You're already half Al Bhed. It won't be that hard."

Eyes widened I turned to him abruptly and asked, "How could you know that?"

His own downcast eyes flickered a little, seeming to realise what he had said was a mistake it seemed.

Diverting his gaze towards me once more he laughed a little and stuttered out, "You…your right eye. It has traces of Al Bhed in it. Green and barely noticeable swirls…almost like Rikku's."

Staring back at him doubtfully with a raised eyebrow I asked, "You really took the time to notice all that?"

Putting on a face of hurt he replied, "We have been travelling together for a while Yuna. It's only normal I notice these kind of things."

Turning away I stared straight ahead and took in the calm blue-sky overhead, watching a bird or two fly past every now and then.

"Tidus…" I began as I rested my head back against the tree behind me, almost touching Tidus' shoulder as I did so.

"Listening." He replied reassuringly.

"Do you think you'll ever get married and have a family?" I whispered unintentionally, feeling that I was starting to doze off due the stillness of our peaceful surroundings.

Silence ensued but I waited for an answer. Questions like these needed to be thought over carefully before being answered.

"I never really thought about it to be honest." He began seriously and then paused for a few moments.

"It's just…I never really had someone in my life who made me even consider that that was what I wanted."

I waited to hear if there was more but it seemed he was finished and so I left it at that.

"What about you?" he asked in the same tone of voice.

Breathing in deeply I sighed, "I never gave it much though either…but when I did, I liked what I saw." I answered truthfully.

"What did you see?" he asked curiously.

Smiling I closed my eyes and tried to find my dream. First there was darkness and that was all. However after a few seconds I saw patterns of all sorts swirling and intertwining with each other as I forced my mind to travel deeper into the depths of my thoughts. I found myself passing through streams of memories and forgotten nightmares on my way but finally I was able to stop at the border of something I had never before considered crossing.

"I see me on a wide stretch of sand, laying down underneath the shade of a tree. In the distance I can hear children laughing, one of them mine. A boy around the age of seven. I turn my head to the right and I see that family and friends are all here, celebrating something, but I don't really know what and yet… I don't care because they're all here and that's all I need."

Like Tidus I paused as well as I tried to search for the last thing that remained in my dream.

"The last thing I want to see but I can never make out is a figure standing way off in the distance as per usual. It's always so far away and I never seem to be able to get up off the ground to go find out whom they are. The sun seems to silhouette the tall form and make them seem almost untouchable…as if that's how it always will be. My dream can't ever be complete because of what I'm doing." I finished quietly, coming to the sudden realisation that I had just shared my deepest and most inner thoughts with someone who I'd only known for just over a week.

A calm wind travelled past just then and I felt utterly alone, as I once again realised that to defeat SIN was my fate and that nothing else apart from that could ever exist with me in the equation.

For a while we just sat there quietly and I noticed that my head had fallen down against Tidus' shoulder. I felt that he was contemplating within his own mind whether or not to say something. I sort of knew what he was thinking and was slightly glad that he didn't say anything.

"We should be heading off soon." He thought out loud.

It seemed that he had decided that it was best to leave the conversation as it was and just continue on with what we were doing.

_What were we doing? What was I doing?_

Opening my eyes I stared up at Tidus who was now standing and it was then that I felt something cold trickle down my left cheek. Frowning I reached up to swipe at whatever it was only to realise that it was my own tears.

Pushing myself up from the ground I nodded and made sure to keep my eyes hidden as much as possible.

_I don't cry. Why now?_

"Hey. You guys still hitching a ride with us then?" a male voice interrupted.

Turning to my right I saw a blonde Al Bhed with an eye patch covering his right eye, standing on the side of some sort of machina.

"That's our ride Yuna. Come on." Tidus gestured for me to follow as he ran up to greet the man who looked around the same age as us.

However upon hearing the chocobo's squawks from behind I stopped and turned.

"Hurry up Yuna." Tidus called.

I heard muffled voices soon after as they began to talk about something.

"What about him?" I asked pointing towards the bird.

I turned back to see that Tidus was laughing at something but his face seemed to turn thoughtful, as he redirected his attention to the creature.

"Just leave him. He'll find his way." The Al Bhed intervened reassuringly.

Sighing I nodded and quickly made my way to the tree that the bird was currently tied to. Pulling the reins away from his beak I stroked his feathers slowly and then told him to be on his way.

Hearing Tidus' calls every few seconds forced me to hurry up even though I didn't really want to leave the large bird behind. We'd only been travelling with him for just over a day but he'd sort of grown on me.

As I stepped up onto the platform of the machina, I saw that our friend had started to make his way back towards the Calm Lands as we began to move in the opposite direction towards an area unknown to me.

* * *

"Where are we?" I asked as I stepped down off the machina and began to make my way over to a large group of people…all of whom were Al Bhed. 

"We're at the docks." The same eye patched Al Bhed replied.

"I'm Gippal by the way." He smiled as he outstretched a hand towards me, which I took in mine a little hesitantly.

Frowning slightly I stared up at him as I tried to remember where I had heard that name before.

"You right there miss?" he asked with a hint of concern.

Taking my hand away rather quickly I nodded and replied, "Yes…where's Tidus?" I asked now trying to turn the conversation in another direction.

"Ah he's around somewhere. Last I saw he was off talking to a few of the ladies that-a-way." He pointed to my right.

As I started to make my way into the crowd in order to find him I felt my left arm pulled back.

Stumbling slightly I turned to find that it was Gippal.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I pulled my arm away quickly.

I wasn't too sure who he was exactly but I remembered hearing his name somewhere and he possibly could be someone I ought to keep my distance from.

"Tidus asked me to keep an eye on ya until he got back." He reassured now draping an arm around my shoulders.

Removing myself from his hold on me I replied, "Well I'm quite capable of taking care of myself."

With that I was quick to leave once more only to feel two arms heave my body up over their shoulder.

"Put me down. I'll let you escort me to where he's at." I sighed as I tried to persuade him.

A few moments later I was placed down onto the floor once more and was about ready to give him a piece of my mind when I realised that it was Tidus standing in front of me; his arms folded looking rather pleased with himself and yet a little annoyed.

"Well I guess you won't be needing me for the rest of the journey if you can take care of yourself then aye missy?" he stated questioningly.

Ignoring his comment I asked simply, "Where were you?"

"I was asking around to see if anyone knew where I could get some clothes for you." He replied just as simply.

"Ah I see." I answered, feeling a little sick at the thought of me actually attending a party with all of these people.

A few moments later the sound of a boat was heard and the people began to move forward towards the edge of the dock.

"You guys be careful. Things start getting a little crazy 'round about now." Gippal warned as he started to push his way further into the crowd in order to get nearer to the front.

Tidus had decided that it was a good idea to follow and dragged me along with him. Thankfully we were already close to the front of the crowd and a few minutes later we had made our way onto the large boat and into one of the cabins below.

* * *

"Tidus I really don't want to 'party' with these people. They seem… shady." I said as I sat down on the first cabin bed later that night. 

"The ones we ought to be worrying about are the ones in those 'temples' missy. I'd much rather hang out with 'these people' and risk losing a few Gil."

His attention was taken to the window when a passing Al Bhed stuck his head through and started yelling in both English and Al Bhed, while holding onto a bottle of alcohol.

"YEEEAAHHH!!!" was my guardians' response, immediately swinging the cabin door open to join in the festivities already starting to begin on board.

Jumping up off my seat I ran up to the door and called out, "Tidus quit acting foolish and be a proper guardian!"

Not hearing me he continued to steal drinks from others hands and play around. It was as if he had totally forgotten I even existed and he only had himself to worry about.

Walking closer I pushed on his back to get his attention only to have him swing around rather fast and slam a bottle into my throat.

I couldn't breathe and fell back onto the side of the boat in order to lean against something.

"Shit I'm sorry. Where did I get ya?" Tidus asked, rushing over to me, while looking at me with worry.

"You hit me in the throat." I coughed out angrily, shoving him away.

As I tried to catch my breath I looked up at him once again and noticed that he was looking at me rather odd. Taking a swig of his alcohol and letting it drip out of his mouth and down onto his clothes he said, "I need a break. Quit being so clingy and just leave me alone for a while."

With that he turned and disappeared into a group of Al Bheds once more.

I was shocked that a guardian would do such a thing to his summoner. Abandoning me on a ship full of Al Bhed who were against people like me.

_Did he not see the seriousness of that at all? _

I was starting to really question whether I should find someone far more professional for the job.

However, knowing that the problem wouldn't be solved now, I decided to head back to the cabin and try to get some sleep, in hopes that the day would come sooner.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Man where do I start?_

_More than a year of no updates it seems. I dunno. I guess I was concentrating on having a life, but come to think of it…it wasn't all that great. So much stuff has happened. I hit so many highs but of course they all just plummeted one after the other and now I find that I've lost most of my imagination and am totally amazed at how well my vocabulary was in my stories before all the shit that's happened._

_Anyway I am back for a bit it seems. Only because I have a bit more time for the Internet and have been wanting to finish my stories for a while. Some of which I had already typed up the chapters for ages ago and just didn't post them._

_Anyway to all my reviewers, thank you. Even though this story is so old there are still people reading and asking me to update._

_I hope I haven't lost my touch. _

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** _I own nothing except for the plot. Square-Enix owns FFX and everything associated with it._

* * *

**_Yunie Tidus_**


	28. Chapter 28: Ex Summoner

**Chapter 28: Ex-Summoner**

_**Tidus's POV:**_

Swiping effortlessly in an attempt to shoo away whatever was bothering my sort of slumber, I realised that the annoyance would not go away. Lazily opening an eye I was quick to shut them again as the sun blinded me.

_Morning._

Shading my face away from the rays, I hugged a bottle against my chest and thought of going back to sleep when I suddenly realised that I wasn't with Yuna.

Sitting up abruptly I observed my surroundings and all I saw were other people asleep on the deck. They had all had a big night and had just decided to crash wherever they wanted it seemed.

Remembering why I had gotten up in the first place I scrambled to my feet, dropped the bottle I was holding on to and began to make my way down to the cabins below in order to find Yuna.

Reaching the staircase I had to be careful in stepping over people who had passed out on the stairs the night before. They were all going to have headaches when they woke up that was for sure. Sliding aside empty bottles with my feet and being careful not to slip on spilt liquor, I finally managed to reach the bottom of the stairs safely.

Walking along the corridor I thought back to the night before, when I had been thinking a few things over while I had been partying. Yuna was going to make all of the fun that people were having right now carry on. She was going to make Spira a better place.

_But that will only last for ten years at the most. _A voice tried to reason with me.

Nodding I agreed. I don't want to do this. I don't want to follow something fake and then have to fail in the end once again. I wasn't going to follow Yuna anymore with the intentions of bringing the calm for only ten years. The only way I was going to follow her is if she brought the calm forever and lived to tell the tale.

Eventually I arrived at the door, which I believed to be ours. Gripping onto the doorhandle I opened it ever so quietly in case I was mistaken. Sticking my head inside I saw that Yuna was already awake. It looked as though she had just gotten dressed, as I watched her tie the laces up on her left boot.

Seeming to notice the crack of light that was now shining through the slightly ajar door she looked up suddenly and raised her eyebrows at me as she said, "Thought you weren't coming back."

Opening the door fully and resting against the doorframe confidently, I raised my own left eyebrow at her and replied, "Just because you don't want to enjoy what's left of your life doesn't mean I have to do the same."

"Look it's obvious to both me and you that…you're just not cut out for this." Pausing she bit her lip and stared directly at me. Brushing the hair away from her eyes she continued, "So I think the wise thing to do here is to continue this journey on my own."

For a moment we both just stood there quietly as if waiting for the other to say something. I was kind of waiting for her to back down and take it all back and I supposed that she was waiting for me to get down on my knees and beg for forgiveness and to tell her to calm down.

However when no one said anything (obviously too proud to yield) the decision was made silently. With that she headed towards me in order to go through the door. Letting her pass, not even trying to make her see reason, I called out after her, "You really are stupid you know that? You can't do this all on your own. Not everything is going to be smooth sailing and not just anyone is going to become your guardian now."

Turning back to me she stared me up and down and responded, "I must have been out of my mind when I thought of making you my guardian. Now I don't even care if you get taken away to trial. You don't care about anyone but yourself and you know it."

The next I knew she was flying off with Valefor and had disappeared into the skies above me. Staring upwards into the sun I listened to the quiet waves that crashed against the boat around me.

* * *

_**Yuna's POV:**_

It wasn't too long after flying off on Valefor that I had arrived at Mt. Gagazet. I was determined to finish my journey as soon as possible without any further delays. Going back to Bikanel was just another waste of time. I should have already been at Zanarkand summoning the final aeon. Instead I was only just arriving at the mountains.

After dismissing Valefor I started to make my way up the chilly path towards a few Ronso I had seen while I had been flying overhead.

It was then that I saw Kimahri and a smile lit up on my face, however it quickly disappeared once I saw that he was fighting with Maester Kelk…a Ronso Maester.

Running up to see what the fuss was about immediately silenced them. Then suddenly I felt my arms pulled behind me as someone held onto me tightly. Trying to turn around to see what was going on I yelled out, " What's going on. You all know who I am."

It was then Maester Kelk stepped forward and nodded, "Indeed Lady Yuna. But we Ronso have been instructed to capture you if found. You walked right into our laps."

"Why? What for? I'm a summoner." I cried.

"And you were protecting the one who killed Seymour. A crime such as that is unforgivable and you chose to help him escape."

Shaking my head I replied, "Praetor Baralai gave me permission to do so. I would never do anything to go against Yevon."

"THEN WHY IS IT THAT YOU CHOSE TO ALSO PROTECT AN UNSENT WHEN IT IS IN FACT YOUR DUTY TO SEND THEM!" he shouted now standing only inches away from my face.

Agape I answered truthfully, "I don't know what you're talking about. Baralai was possessed by Lord Seymour and now he's dead anyway." I finished regretfully.

It was then Kimarhi spoke up, "Not Baralai. Tidus."

Confused I turned to him and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Suddenly he disappeared and so did the others. My arms were now free and I turned around to see who had been behind me before. No one was in sight. Hearing something up ahead I turned once more and looked for any sign of life. Keeping a sharp eye out I suddenly saw someone appear over the mountain running towards me.

"Here he comes." A familiar voice stated from somewhere on my left.

"Bevelle…I have to get to Bevelle…" I heard a gasping voice cough from up where I had seen the man running only moments before.

Turning to my left I saw three Guado's. One of them was a much younger Maester Seymour and the other two I believed to be his guards.

It was then that Seymour ran out in front of me and a gasp for air was heard. Slowly I turned and saw that Tidus was lying before me on the snow-covered ground with a blade through his chest. His eyes were lifeless and his body now unmoving as blood trickled out from his left side, leaving the snow the colour of dark crimson.

Just as I moved forward to touch him I was flung back into the present and saw that I was still in the same position as before, only this time my head hung low and my eyes were fixed on the sphere in front of me.

"Now do you see? He died ten years ago." Stated Maester Kelk. "And…" he continued, "As a Maester of Yevon I have the authority to remove any summoner who betrays the ways of Yevon."

Eyes widened I stared directly up at him and began to panic, "No you can't do this to me. I was told that if Tidus were to escape then there would be consequences but I did no such thing."

"Oh really? Where is he now then?" he questioned.

It was then that I froze at the sudden realisation of my actions only hours before. I had not thought that dismissing Tidus from his duties as a Guardian would also mean that I had freed him.

"Take her to Bevelle. We will strip her of her title as a summoner formally." Announced Maester Kelk gruffly.

I watched as Kimahri tried to help me as he fought the other Ronso in the vicinity but he was soon knocked out and dragged away somewhere into one of the many caves of the mountain.

Feeling completely helpless I didn't even try to escape as I let them take me away. It was all over now. Never again would I be able to become a summoner or even associate myself with Yevon. I was banished to put it more bluntly. I was now no longer to be involved with the only thing I had ever believed in. I was an outcast. To try and join the Al Bhed would be ridiculous. I could never adapt to thieving, partying or to live around Machina. I was doomed to forever live in Limbo and most likely be the most disappointing thing to ever happen to Spira.

_What had I done? I had risked it all for a man who was guilty of an unforgivable crime and who was also an unsent._

I may as well die anyway. My life is over from this day forward and I will never be accepted into any society again.

* * *

_**Tidus's POV:**_

"To be honest I really couldn't handle the whole 'watching her every move' anyway."

"Yeah but you may as well finish what you started. Even though I don't believe in the whole thing, I think she still needs help along the way." Gippal shrugged as he examined a piece of machina in his hands sceptically.

"Nah she reckons she's got it all figured out so I'll leave her to it. I'm going to enjoy what's left of my time here and I won't spend it worrying about the end of hers or…whatever." I waved off as I slouched back against the side of the ship with a fresh bottle of bourbon in my hand.

Closing my eyes I took a swig and decided that the conversation was over.

Hearing my friend stand up I heard him mumble as he walked away, "Hope ya didn't promise you'd always be there. Coz that's what'll be on her mind at the moment."

Shouting back, "She left me remember!"

Burping a little I snuggled into the fishing nets behind me and dozed off.

* * *

_**Yuna's POV:**_

It had taken a long walk back to Bevelle. I guessed that it was all part of my punishment because I wasn't even offered a drink along the way. However I should have enjoyed what was left of my free life because now I was in the temple undergoing the trial that should have been for _him_.

Maester Kelk, Maester Mika and Lord Jyscal were all standing on a balcony above me and I stood directly in the centre of the room with everyone's saddened, disappointed and angry eyes all on me.

I tried not to let them get to me but it was so hard not to. Having the people who once believed in you now condemning you, was the worst feeling.

"Lady Yuna, daughter of Lord Braska, today we, followers of theYevon belief convict you of many, many offences against the people of Yevon and also of Spira." Began Maester Mika.

Hanging my head low I tried not to listen to the many voices around me that whispered the fact that I was now a huge disappointment to Lord Braska instead of an achievement.

"It is apparent that you have not only allowed a guilty man to walk free but that you also refused to send him to the Farplane. It is your duty as a summoner to send those who are no longer living. You have shown reckless behaviour from day one." Maester Mika continued.

Pausing he turned back to his fellow leaders and had a moment of whispered conversation before facing me once more.

"As you are responsible for this fugitive and because he is not here as yet to suffer the consequences, we will therefore strip you of your robes and title and you shall pay the penalty until he is found." he stated firmly.

Then with a sneer he continued, "Although I doubt the punishment will cease once we do find him."

Moving his gaze to the auditorium full of other men and women he announced, "This woman is now no longer a summoner. She will not continue her pilgrimage. Anyone who should refer to her as Lady Yuna will face the consequences. Once her punishment is over she will be banished for life."

With that Lord Jyscal and Maester Mika both vanished, leaving a trail of pyre flies behind floating around Maester Kelk.

Feeling nauseas I fell to my knees and failed to see why no one had even tried to defend me. I suppose they didn't want to be banished themselves I guessed.

Feeling myself pulled to my feet roughly I was immediately removed from the centre of the room and taken down to the place in which held many cells. One of them I recognized as being Tidus's only a short time ago.

This time I would be staying in the temple as a criminal just like he was.

* * *

_**Tidus's POV: **_

"What do you think you're doing?" a high-pitched voice yelled as something kicked me in the leg.

Rolling over I squinted up above me to see who was disturbing my snooze. I could make out two green eyes frowning down at me and once again I was kicked in the leg.

"Oi piss off!" I shouted, moving myself away from what I guessed to be Rikku.

"Idiot! Get up! We have to go help Yunie!" She shouted as she tried to pull me up by my arm.

Smiling stupidly and in a mocking tone I replied, "But she doesn't need help. She can do it all herself." In reference to Yuna.

"How the hell is she supposed to get out of Bevelle with guards watching her every move?" she questioned now letting go of me.

Raising an eyebrow I turned away from the sun once more and mumbled, "She should almost be at Zanarkand by now. What are you talking about…Bevelle…?"

"That's why we're here. She's been taken away because of you and now she's locked up in a cell at Bevelle temple. So get up and come help us get her out."

The next I knew someone much stronger had pulled me up by the neck and began shouting, "You help Yuna! Yuna our family! You help too!"

Looking up I saw that it was no other then badly tattooed Brother staring down at me threateningly.

Rolling my eyes I replied, "Only if you let go and learn how to speak English."

With a frown and a grunt he let go and started to push me onto the airship with Rikku at my side whimpering about how horrible everything was.

Losing my cool a little I grabbed her by the shoulders and whispered dangerously, "If you don't shut up for the rest of the journey I will personally throw you off this airship and don't think I won't. I've already killed a Maester, I won't have any trouble killing you."

Gulping and trembling a little she ran ahead of both Brother and I. That was the last I saw of her until we were to land.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Wow after a year of no updates I was able to post my second chapter for the year within less then a month. _

_Before I go on…__**I GOT A HOLDEN GEMINI!**__ After having my last car stolen and ridden off into a pole and then sent to the wreckers this is the best thing that has happened to me in ages. I also feel like I've got the same passion for writing back again like I did last year…or was it the year before?_

_Anyways moving on, thank you to the people who are still reading and reviewing this story. It feels good to know I'm making someone's day with an update._

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for the plot. Square-Enix owns FFX and everything associated with it._

* * *

_**Yunie Tidus**_


	29. Chapter 29: Victim

**Chapter 29: Victim**

_**Yuna's POV:**_

Curled up in a foetal position I tucked my head between my arms tightly, trying to pretend that this was all a big mistake and that I would soon be free from this sinister confinement.

I had no idea how long it had been since I was shoved into this room and shackled. All I could remember were the words of Maester Kelk running through my mind over and over.

_"This woman is now no longer a summoner. She will not continue her pilgrimage. Anyone who should refer to her, as 'Lady Yuna' will face the consequences. Once her punishment is over she will be banished for life."_

I had cried a great deal since then. More than I could ever remember crying in my life. It was all because of one man who I had trusted and helped, only to have him betray all of that and leave me to suffer the punishment that he should have received.

Feeling tears start to trickle down the side of my face once more, I rolled over from my huddled-up position very slowly, so that I now lay on my back. The hard floor below me made my spine uncomfortable to rest on I noticed right away. However, nothing but my punishment could make me feel any real pain.

I felt sick and lonely. It was like a dark invisible force was yanking at something somewhere between my heart and stomach. It wasn't a nagging feeling; more of a 'hole that couldn't be filled ever again' feeling.

Tilting my head to the side I ran the palm of my hand over the rough particles of dirt that had been brought in with each prisoner held here. Inhaling a deep breath of air and dust particles along with it, I coughed and sat up a little against the wall behind me. Patting my chest firmly until I could breathe easily again, I stared into the darkness, wishing my eyes to get used to my new home and allow me to see objects more clearly.

After moments of waiting and still no change to my vision, I let my head fall back against the bricks and mumbled feeling very much defeated, "Take me now Yevon…if you even exist."

* * *

**_Tidus's POV:_**

"Why did you leave her like that aye? It's not safe for any summoner to be alone during these times." Cid questioned, although not once looking me in the eye.

Shrugging I leant against the entrance to the controls of the airship and watched the little lights on the screens flash every now and then. There was nothing of real interest aside from other airships a few miles ahead.

"I already told you _'she' _left me." I said, crossing my arms and looking over at Cid once more.

Shaking his head he sighed, "You've changed a great deal since I last knew you."

Nodding in agreement I answered, "That's true, but I've seen what the other side is like and I have a right to be the way I am."

"That attitude of yours is what got us into this mess in the first place." A different voice from behind stated.

Turing around I saw Rikku frowning at me angrily; her arms folded and her eyes fixed on mine.

"I hate you. You don't care what happens to Yuna at all." She seethed between her teeth.

Suddenly feeling very heated and just really pissed off with the way everyone was treating me, I slammed my fist against the metal walls of the airship. I was ready to just start yelling foul language in her direction, however I forced it back, knowing that Cid would kick my ass for talking to his daughter in such a way.

Stepping down towards the corridor in which Rikku stood I went to say something in response. However as I tried to put words together in my head of what to say exactly, I decided that nothing could explain the way I felt right at that moment. So instead I turned away and headed towards the lift, no longer being able to hold in my rage.

* * *

Moments later I lie face-up on top of the airship, collecting my thoughts in the quietness of the passing clouds above.

Thinking about what Rikku had said a while ago made me come to the sudden realisation that I did in fact care about what happened to Yuna. I mean after all that time spent protecting her; I knew that it wasn't just because I had to do it. It was because I was scared for her life.

I don't know what she thought of me during the time we journeyed together. Knowing that I had thought of her in certain ways made me wonder if she had done the same.

_We are both only human._

I suddenly crossed the thought that she may have even fallen for me. That wasn't something I could easily say I had done. Of course she was beautiful and had achieved a great deal before becoming a summoner. She was pure and amazingly strong-willed. It's just that…I could never see us together in that way. I guess I considered her more of a good friend than anything.

When we had first started out on this journey I had to question myself at times if it was love I was feeling but it didn't feel right. Then again it could be the fact that because I'm, _kinda dead_ that I'm not equipped to feel the same feelings as the living anymore. However, considering I had never experienced love during the time I was alive, I couldn't figure out my true feelings very well at all.

Sitting up I found myself feeling confused more than anything. I hated this. Why couldn't I just be left alone? Why didn't Braska come back to save his precious daughter. I shouldn't be suffering again when I should be resting.

Suddenly the fury inside of me started to turn ugly. It would not be contained any longer and slowly I felt my muscles start to ache. Wincing I stared down at my hands noting that they began to pulse rather recklessly, causing the veins to bulge out, which in turn made me look old before my time.

It was then that I saw a tiny light slowly float across in front of me. Staring at it curiously I immediately felt relaxed and calm once more. As I tried to make out what it was I began to feel a strange itch inside of me.

Ignoring it for the moment I stood up and slowly reached out to the little ball of light fluttering so innocently. However it was then that I realised exactly what it was and it was not a thing to be messed about with.

The itching feeling started to irritate me even more and I noticed that ever so slowly, my body began to break away into tiny pyre flies. Staring down at my legs I figured that soon I would no longer be in my human form but instead a swarm of light that held within it thousands of memories.

_Had my silent wish for freedom come true?_

The feeling of it all was amazing. It felt as if I no longer had anything to worry or care about like a living human being did. Maybe I was going back to the Farplane and really this whole ordeal was just a dream.

"Tidus?"

Opening my eyes, not realising that they had even been closed until then, I saw that I was back in the Farplane where I belonged. Smiling I allowed my weightless body to fall into the colourful mist surrounding my feet.

As I started to settle into my home once more I heard yet again the same voice as before calling out to me. Frowning in confusion as I started to forget whom I was exactly, due to the fact I was now nothing more than memories trying to reorganise themselves, I looked around for the somewhat familiar voice.

Ripples on the far side of the dome I was in both echoed their way to my ears and created colourful sound waves towards me. Gazing over at where they were coming from exactly I saw that there was a person dressed in a black suit of some sort. Kind of like what a guard would wear, only this persons voice sounded like a womans.

Sighing serenely without a care whatsoever, even though they apparently seemed to know me, I turned around and headed the other way back towards my home.

* * *

**_Yuna's POV:_**

Crying was not something that I was used to. I had never remembered crying as a child nor could I remember crying in my adolescent years. Recently however I had been making up for every tear I hadn't cried before.

The only time I could remember feeling so hurt was the day my father died. I hadn't even cried then.

_So why now?_

_Why was pain now so evident to me right now?_

Why did it decide to show itself _now_, when all I really needed was strength and a clear mind to help me get out of this mess? It seemed all I could concentrate on was the words of Maester Kelk and the betrayal of my only guardian.

It was humiliating. I wanted to hurt him so badly to the point that he could feel my pain and more to pay for what he had done. If he cared in the slightest he would have been here by now saving me from this mess and confessing to the guards.

Scraping my nails along the harsh floor of my cell for about the thousandth time since I'd first been placed in here, I considered bargaining with the guards to let me out and hopefully off the hook. Maybe if I told them of Tidus' whereabouts they would thank me and allow me to go free in return.

Nodding determinedly I quickly rose to my feet and walked as far to the door as I could in the chains that bound me to the wall behind.

Then loudly I shouted, "I can help you find the real perpetrator in all this!"

Yanking on my chains in order to get closer to the door didn't help in the slightest. It only grazed my wrists and started to make them bleed. It did the same for my ankles, which began to ache.

I listened for any reply whatsoever, only to hear feet shuffling outside the cell door.

Once it quietened down again I frowned and started to feel angry tears appear at the corners of my eyes. Straining my right hand through the tight steel that surrounded it I yelped slightly and started to conjure up some kind of dark spell that I knew of.

Sweat began to form on my forehead and my arm came out before me as I thought of everything that had happened and of everything that was soon to occur because of _stupid, stupid people!_

Hearing the room around me start to groan as the walls expanded against the powerful energy emerging from my body, I allowed myself to let the first rush of hate pound against the walls of the prison. My first attempt only rocked the walls slightly and shook off the lifeless dust sitting upon them.

I knew that if I started to go any further with this attack I was going to be either assaulted yet again or I would win and finally get myself out of this place.

So concentrating on my only means of an escape route, I ignored the guards outside who started to question where the noise had come from and allowed an almighty surge of darkness to hit the walls of the room once more, only this time a lot more recklessly.

It was then that I realised my sudden light-headedness and weak ankles begin to buckle under my body. I had tried too hard and gotten nowhere. All I could see now were angry guards with batons coming towards me, swinging dangerously.

Avoiding a few of their attempts to hit me only lasted for the first few seconds and then I felt a sharp pain at the back of my head. At that moment I knew I had been defeated and the last I remembered was my failure at escaping.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Hello again people._

_I have updated once again. This chapter has been waiting patiently for the last couple of months or so for me to finish it. Life just swept me off my feet once more, so I got caught up in it all again. Not to mention I've been working six days a week starting from 7.30am to 6.00pm every day except for Saturdays. Oh well. It's all good money._

_New house and car for me hopefully within the next couple of years. SO THAT MEANS NO MORE CLOTHES SHOPPING AND BUYING MY LUNCH!!!_

_Anyway I feel like I've at least gotten into a healthy habit of updating every so often so that this story isn't forgotten and so that it doesn't seem rushed either._

_Anyway until next chapter PLEASE REVIEW!!! I UPDATE QUICKER WITH SUPPORT!!!

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing except for the plot. Square-Enix owns FFX and everything associated with it._

* * *

**_Yunie Tidus_**


	30. Chapter 30: You Should Be Here

**Chapter 30: You Should Be Here…**

_**Tidus's POV:**_

Rikku was staring at me oddly for most of the night. She seemed to watch me curiously as I lay restlessly on one of the cabin beds inside the airship. I was having a hard time trying to figure out exactly what had happened but every now and then a flash of light would appear before my eyes as I closed them.

Cid could be heard through Rikku's headpiece once in while as well. It was all in Al Bhed so I couldn't work out too much of what he was saying.

Rolling over feeling a little bit distressed I groaned as a sharp pain shot throughout my entire body.

"Fuck me…what is wrong with my head?" I groaned painfully into the pillow below me.

Hearing a small squeak and the sound of footsteps on the floor I realised that Rikku had gotten up from her position on the opposite bed.

"You should think yourself lucky you can feel anything at all after that mess you got yourself into." She replied calmly, which was rather odd for her I noted.

Ignoring her comment, I tried to rid myself of the insistent throbbing within my head. It was terrible. I couldn't remember having a worse headache. Suddenly it hit me as I sat upright in my bed, no longer caring about my aching skull.

I was feeling pain. Which was really strange as it was something that doesn't usually happen when you're dead.

Staring down at my hands, - remembering the dream I thought I had, - I waited for myself to disintegrate into pyreflies once again, wishing I was I back in the Farplane. Shutting my eyes tightly I wished quietly under my breath for Braska to come here instead of me.

However I was instantly smacked down off of the bed and onto the floor within seconds of doing so.

"Boy I suggest you keep what's on your mind 'IN' your mind. GOT IT!" a much older mans voice growled fiercely into my left ear as my face lay against the harsh floor due to the hand around my neck holding it there.

I hated this. This whole scenario was a joke. So quickly reaching up for Cid's hand assuming it was him, I grasped onto his wrist tightly and yanked it far away from my neck, making sure to back off as soon as I did so.

Now standing close to one of the rooms corners I stared around me at a curious Rikku, an angry looking Brother and a much more irate Cid. Emotions swept over me from all angles. I didn't know what I was doing here or why everyone had it in for me but I wasn't going to take it any longer.

Frowning I walked forward and picked up the closest piece of furniture and flung it towards Cid, which just grazed his arm before colliding into the wall beside him.

Realising that I had only pissed him off even more, I raised my right hand and shouted forcefully, "STOP!"

I waited a few moments to see if they were listening to me before I continued.

"I will not take you or this worlds shit any longer. I have been here more than my fair share of times and I'm bloody over it. I can't do what I came to do and your fucking sister's husband keeps throwing me back here to save your stupid summoner!" I yelled, feeling the rage completely overtake me once more, like in the beginning when I had first been cast yet again into this world.

Feeling a powerful surge of fury overcome me I found myself swinging my right foot hastily and slamming it severely into the wall beside me. The force behind it left an indentation slightly larger than my head. I saw that a few wires were now poking out from their once safe home, behind the previously secure bolts and thick sheets of combined metal materials that at one time protected them.

I breathed heavily through my nose and realised that it was for real this time around, as I felt the ache of my actions just moments ago start to slowly make its way up from the tiny bones in my right foot, (that were more than likely to some extent shattered) towards my shin. A moments silence ensued as I stared down at the floor of the airship angrily, feeling the sweat drip down from my forehead onto my insanely hot cheeks.

Ignoring it for the time being I raised my eyes towards the slightly stunned crew before me without moving my head from its position facing the floor. Slowly I licked the few salty sweat drops from my lips, grinding my teeth together as the pain in my leg began to grow. Closing my eyes I turned my head away and tried to force back an agonizing groan.

I could suddenly hear quick footsteps coming in my direction and a hand could soon be felt on my shoulder. Allowing whomever it was to stand by me, I unexpectedly felt tears of anguish start to stream down my cheeks as I fell to the ground against the damaged wall behind me. Clutching onto my ankle I held back all the cursing I would have loved to scream out right then.

"Tidus it's okay. We'll get someone to help you." Rikku's concerned voice could be heard as she knelt down beside me.

Shaking my head I flung it back against the solid wall behind me and scrunched my eyes together in pain as I continued to suffer. It wasn't only the pain of my injury that was causing my tears, it was mostly the situation that I had once again found myself in.

Holding back sobs I opened my eyes halfway and tried to make out Rikku through the tears that distorted my vision. Staring at her face, which only appeared as a blur to me, I whispered through gritted teeth, "I need to find Yuna."

Pausing for a moment I closed my eyes and inhaled slowly, trying to calm myself down and forget about the insistent pain in my leg.

Opening my eyes yet again I now saw the blonde more clearly and continued on to explain my need to find the young Summoner, "None of this will stop until I make sure she's safe. Nothing in this world will be okay until I make sure she gets there and leaves alive." Knowing that Rikku knew what I meant.

It was true. None of this would go away until I made sure she was safe from Sin and any other dangers that lurked about Spira. Braska had proven to me already that he would not give up on forcing me back into this world, until his daughter was out of harm's way.

A forlorn Cid stared at me understandingly in relation to my side of things before saying, "Then lets find her as fast as we can."

* * *

_**Yuna's POV:**_

_Drip…drip…drip…dri-_

Opening my eyes slowly to the sound of water dripping lifelessly somewhere in the small confines of the room I was in, I suddenly realised that I was no longer in my original cell.

Eyes widened I felt my heart race as panic began to take over me and abruptly I moved to sit up only to be forced straight back down again. Confused I searched for the cause of my inability to move about freely and found that I was bound by the very chains (or very similar ones at that), which had once held Tidus in his place whilst imprisoned here. Except _I_ was strapped down to a long slab of cold rock with all of my limbs tied down securely.

_What was happening to my life? Why do I deserve a punishment far worse than his?_

I was once so respected and often come to for anything the people around me needed. Now I was chained down like some violent miscreant who only came across as worthless and unwanted, yet very much sought after if I was to escape. The only happiness I would bring to Spira would be for me to stay put. Away from their children and superficial beliefs.

Turning my head in the direction of the voices coming from outside my door I tried to keep my breathing as quiet as I could, in hopes that maybe whoever was out there would turn around and leave me be.

However, after hearing the sound of a series of locks opening up on the other side of the door I knew that they had other ideas in mind. As the light from outside flashed through the door it was immediately blocked out as someone rather large pushed his or her way through with haste.

The solid door was then swung shut slowly as if the person was trying to sneak into the room without my knowing it. The clank of metal as it shut signified that the padlock had secured itself and I was once again locked away in the dark. However, this time not alone.

Heavy boots scuffed across the aging tiles that were mostly covered in dirt and fungus due to water trickling into the room every now and then.

I lay quietly on my prison bed and waited for what was coming next. I could sense the space around me starting to feel smaller as someone moved in closer. My heart began to pound fast against my chest as I began to panic. I couldn't take the constant fear of being hurt anymore. I just wanted it to all end and let the torture be over with.

It was then that I felt a hand slowly stroke my right cheek and my eyes squinted shut tight as I expected to be beaten around once again. However when the affection continued at the same pace I began to wonder what was really in store for me.

I felt goose bumps form all over my body as I felt a hand start to caress my right thigh. I began to squirm in horror as the person moved onto the cold bed I lay upon. His legs brushed across mine as they shifted into a more comfortable position between my own.

That's when I knew I was going to be raped and there was nothing I could do about it.

Feeling his breath against my face I turned away as I felt icy lips just miss my own. I couldn't believe the situation. I couldn't believe the state I was in. I felt like a dirty, impure, adulterated woman. A wave of dizziness engulfed me, as I felt sick from having nothing to eat and having hardly anything to drink since I had been imprisoned here. The consistent pressure on my stomach from the man on top of me didn't help matters either.

Instantly my head flung forward and I spurted the remains of what lay in my stomach, drenching the individual who now lay frozen on top of me. After a few seconds of silence I felt a hand come down hard across my left cheek and felt cold wet spit hit the top half of my body.

"You sick girl. Why the hell would you do that for?" screamed the deep voice in much confusion.

When I did not answer I was slapped once again and asked the same question as he grabbed a fistful of my hair roughly. He brought his head down close to my face and spoke through clenched teeth angrily causing droplets of spit to hit my face.

"Answer me girl!" he yelled as he rattled my head about violently.

I clenched my eyes shut and gasped a little as he whispered maliciously into my ear, "Answer me or I'll cut ya fingers off."

Hearing him unsheathe his weapon I opened my eyes in fear and yelped a little at the thought of more pain. It seemed I had waited far too long to answer as I felt the sharp blade of a knife sit dangerously on top of my left ring finger. Sniffing back sobs I began to say sorry to the monster next to me.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" he yelled as he made the first incision.

Holding back a cry of pain I repeated, "I'm sorry."

Cutting even deeper into my flesh he laughed and said, "Not good enough."

As soon as those words were said I felt him crack through my knuckle with the blade and a small thud echoed throughout the small room.

Eyes wide open I held my breath for a moment to try and take in what had just happened.

"That's one gone young lady…you've got nine more to go." He stated rather seriously.

Anger slowly began to engulf me as I thought yet again about the way I had been treated and also the fact that someone unknown to me had just _CUT OFF MY FINGER!_

Like before in my old cell I heard the room around me start to groan as the walls expanded against the powerful energy emerging from my body. I heard a grunt over toward my lower left as the floors shook the stranger about a bit.

He leapt at me and began to strangle me violently.

"Let… go of me." I gasped furiously, kicking my legs about in an attempt to free them.

Debris crumbling onto the floor was heard as the walls slowly began to collapse around us. My second attempt at dark magic was definitely working a lot better this time around I thought as I smirked triumphantly.

However, the lack of air to my lungs began to slow me down and I began to fade in and out of consciousness.

Suddenly his hands were gone and almost immediately a bright light blinded me.

My hearing had faded and slowly my vision followed.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Oh my gosh. It's been decades since my last update I know. But what can ya do when ya got a life lmao. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This story is almost complete so stay with me a little longer…if you all haven't died by now or something._

_Anyway __**PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing except for the plot. Square-Enix owns FFX and everything associated with it._

* * *

**Kandy-Sugar aka **_**Yunie Tidus**_


End file.
